


Primal Instincts, Savage Instincts

by ZooCross0vers



Category: Zootopia (2016), アグレッシブ烈子 | Aggressive Retsuko | Aggretsuko (Anime), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Denial of Feelings, Doggy Style, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I ship the couples I marked down, I'm a WildeHopps purist, LGBTQ characters in denial, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Or really regarding any of the mentioned couples, Scent Marking, Sex, So no surprises down the road regarding those two, Varying sex positions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooCross0vers/pseuds/ZooCross0vers
Summary: Long ago in Prehistoric times, but long after the extinction of the dinosaurs -- there came the evolution of mammals and the formation of society. Society, which for better or worse was divided among predators and prey. Each struggling with their own evolving existences and emotions as they try to decipher whether or not certain feelings that go against their natural instincts are worth pursuing or denying. As is the internal struggle between the hearts of a fox and a bunny, and a wolf and a bunny.NOTE: Only mammals in this story, so no bird or reptile characters from Beastars will be present in this.WARNING: This fic is NSFW right from the start. So only 18+ readers please.
Relationships: Bucky Oryx-Antlerson/Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, Finnick/Gazelle (Zootopia), Gideon Grey/Sharla, Haida/Retsuko (Aggressive Retsuko), Haru/Legosi (BEASTARS), Jack Savage & Skye, Jack Savage/Skye, Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Juno/Louis (BEASTARS), Madge Honey Badger/Original Character(s)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 102





	1. Mating Season & Societal Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to my AO3 page and my very first non-crossover original fic...and my first NSFW fic! ;)
> 
> I apologize for the long wait for my other fics. I’m trying to get back to them one at a time.
> 
> I know I probably shouldn’t be releasing this yet, since I have so many unfinished fics, but I’ve had this idea in my head for a while and I guess given all that’s going on in the world and the uncertainty that comes with it, I kind of just became a little desperate to put it on paper even if I don’t move as fast with it as I’d like to. 
> 
> But hey, as long as I’m able to write I’ll try to keep updating this and my other fics as often as I can. I can’t promise a clean updating schedule, but I’ll try my best to update more often than I’d been doing so as of lately. 
> 
> **Warning: As I mentioned, this is NOT a fic for younger readers! If you’re below 18, this fic is not for you. There’s lots and lots of Kulkum level NSFW content on here. No joke.

_Long, long before modern civilization and technology, but eons after the most feral of mammals walked the face of the earth on all fours...there came evolution._

“Ah, ah, ah, hahhh…”

_And with evolution there came...changes._

“Mmm...grrrha!”

_Some changes applied to everyone. Such as shifting from a quadrupedal gait, to a bipedal one. As well as the formation of fully functioning societies and the integration of clothes to cover up one's most intimate areas._

“Ha, ha, hmmn!”

_But of course, that then left those things that applied to everyone…but saw change only in_ **_exceptional_ ** _cases._

“Rrrrr! Rargh!”

_Primal_ _instincts…_

“Ah! Haah!! Haah!!!”

_Instincts, that for better or worse dictated what was expected of each individual species._

“Ah! Ah! RRRRargh!!!

_Instincts, that dictated the divide between_ **_predator_ ** _and_ **_prey_ ** _._

“Ah, ah, ah, ah, AH! AH! HAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

_Instincts...that drew a fine line between primal desire...and love._

.

“Hah...hah…hah…” heavy pants came from a young red fox couple after an exhaustive love making session. Knotted together, as nature intended of their species. 

They weren’t the only ones who were indulging in such a primal and natural act of nature, however. Everywhere around them, other predatory and carnivorous couples of varying species were also participating in the same act within their own caves and dens. The vast majority of them, about ninety-nine percent of them were paired up with their own species. The other one percent, mated with other predators that were not their own species, but close enough to it (it wasn't the most widely accepted thing, but it would happen on occasion in secrecy).

It was mating season for them and soon enough, the time would come for “The Night of Marking”, which was a special day for predators. It marked both the final night of mating season and it was also the night when all predators who were of age would have to choose their life-long mate -- to whom they would dedicate all of their mating and love to. 

Many who had already chosen a suitable mate for themselves, were excited for the big day to come. The day in which mates would seal their unity and love through their natural instinct of marking one another.

Despite many being excited over the big day, there were others who were less than enthusiastic about it. They were those who were not yet ready to settle, or those who had been assigned a mate by their parents and weren’t satisfied, or those who simply didn’t care. Usually, there were two ways of coping with this stressful situation. Either they would sulk in their own depression or get in as much mating as possible with as many partners as possible before the big day would come.

Coping was one thing that varied from individual to individual, but then there was the pressure of society bearing down on them. By law, every predator within the ages of eighteen to twenty-one had to claim a mate to bear children with. If they did not by the time they were twenty-one, then they would be assigned a mate by the village elders. It was the way of the pack. 

They had to serve some sort of purpose to their society. 

The simplest of course, was to pass on their genes to bring in the next generation of carnivores. Then there was holding an occupation while raising kits, pups, cubs, etc.

Occupations that were considered commonplace and available to all carnivores were, fisher mammal, insect farmer/collector, soy and legume farmer, fur donator for clothes, fur stitcher, water collector, weapon maker, etc. 

Less commonplace titles that carried their own individual restrictions were, savage fighters (predators who would fight for entertainment in a pit with all the savage gusto of a conscious yet feral predator), medicinal shamammal/ witch doctor, and the most prestigious of them all, **Hunters**.

The Hunters, much like the savage fighters, had no restrictions when it came to settling down. They were allowed to marry and have children at any age they wished, or they could remain single for the entirety of their lives and mate frivolously with any available female they desired.

As was expected of their name and nature as predators, their job was simple -- hunt and catch prey animals. Once caught...a prey mammal’s fate would depend on each individual predator tribe. 

When it came to predator tribes, there were two types: non-meat eaters and meat eaters.

The non-meat eaters, hunted only for sport. The thrill of the hunt and to keep in touch with those old primal instincts that they had attempted to shed. As expected of their way of life, they refused to eat their prey. Instead, they would first showcase their successful hunt to the members of their village and then set their trophies back loose into the wild. 

It was the way of life of all of the predators of the Cherryton Tribe. That is until the neighboring Tooth & Claw Tribe -- meat eaters -- decided to strike a deal with the Cherryton Tribe…

.

The red vixen who had been making love, covered herself with a fur blanket as her lover for the hour -- a red tod with a white tipped tail and dark red tuft of hair -- dressed himself. He lifted his loin-cloth, covering his sheath. He approached the red vixen as she collected some herbs for him. 

“Mmm, that was great. Your reputation really precedes you, Scarlett,” the tod wrapped his arms around the vixen.

The vixen hummed confidently. She turned to face him, looking at him with a seductive gaze, practically showcasing her voluptuous body to him all over again. “Well, that’s my trade when you have nothing else to trade,” she said in a sultry whisper, “Or else when I get a handsome customer like you.”

The tod kissed her, and she returned it with just as much lascivious gusto.The kiss only ceased when she pressed the small bag of herbs to his chest. “If my herbs don’t help you get it up with your betrothed, then know that you can come back to me anytime to help you with that,” she whispered seductively to his mouth.

The tod smirked, “Maybe I should marry you instead of her.”

“Hmm,” the vixen hummed smugly. “Maybe, but you know that shamammals and witch doctors aren’t allowed to marry,” She pouted playfully. She led him out of her hut, “But that’s alright, I don’t need to be married to experience a good tod. Even if I’m not supposed to,” she giggled promiscuously. 

“I’ll be back next week to...let you know how the herbs worked,” the tod said with a wink. 

“I look forward to it,” she said, returning the wink. The tod left with a satisfied wave as another red fox tod approached her. She greeted him and led the eager tod inside her hut with a seductive wave of her tail.

A dwarf fennec fox passed by the hut, he lifted his nose to smell as if searching for something or someone, but all he could smell was the musk of all of the love making going on around him. He snorted, rejecting the musky smells. 

Finnick, the miniature fox in question moved away from the hut and closer toward the woods, away from the village. He sniffed at the sky, finally pinpointing the smell he was looking for. “There you are.”

The short fox headed into the woods.

Hidden away deep in the woods, a young red fox tod snored, sound asleep. He rolled to his side and began to kick his legs as if he was running. He yipped and whimpered at first, but then bared his teeth and started snarling.

Deep in his mind he dreamt…

In his mind he saw himself running on all fours, his black tipped tail waving elegantly with his graceful motions. A savage snarl and a hungry trail of drool decorated his mouth, meanwhile his emerald green irises glowed against the vicious red sclera of his eyes. He was quite plainly nothing more but a wild animal in the dark sketchy night.

At first he didn't know what he was chasing after, all he knew was that he had his mind set on catching whatever it was that lay in the distance ahead of him. As he got closer and closer to his prize, the further and further behind he began leaving the dark forest.

He soon found himself running in nothing but white surroundings. His prey, slowly coming into view. He couldn't exactly make out what it was, but he could see the silhouettes of two long stalks over a small hill, pointing upward in the distance. It was funny, but if he didn't know better, he could almost swear that they looked like...ears…

“Nick? Nick? Nick!”

“Huh?!” the red fox sat up, being pulled from his sleep by a familiar deep voice. “Finnick?” he said, referring to the small fennec fox.

“The hell you doin’?”

“What do you mean?” Nick asked, rubbing his eyes awake.

“You're sleeping in the middle of the woods, growling and kicking in your sleep, that's what I mean.”

“Oh, that.” Nick yawned and stretched, “Guess, I was just having a bad dream.”

“Bad dream?” asked the small fennec.

“Yeah. Kind of a weird dream actually,” Nick said, quietly rubbing his head in thought. It was clear that his dream had deeply disturbed him in some way.

“What the heck are you doing out here anyway?” Finnick asked suddenly, taking Nick away from his thoughts. 

“Huh?”

“I thought you'd be back at the village mating like everybody else,” said Finnick.

Nick smirked, shaking off his strange dream. “I was thinking the same thing about you,” Nick stood, dusting off his loin cloth and fur, “Except I just remembered that children aren't allowed to mate.” The taller fox smirked smugly.

“Hey! Crack another joke like that again, and I’ll bite your face off!” threatened the shorter fox with a snarl.

Nick chuckled, humored. “Right. So how are things back at the village? Are they done yet? Kind of want to head back without the overpowering smell of musk from mammals in heat destroying my nose.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean. Seems like ever’body wants to mate at the exact same time during the first day of mating season.”

“So what are _you_ doing out here, Finn?” Nick asked.

“Same as you. I just had to get out of there. Can't stand the smell if I’m not participating.”

“Couldn’t get a fennec vixen to mate with you?” Nick asked.

“Nah. All the good one are either always taken or they’re just too stuck up,” Finnick waved it off as if there was something left unsaid that annoyed him to the core.

“Let me guess, by stuck up, you mean that they thought you were a kit?” Nick grinned playfully while Finnick tried to charge him.

“What’d I tell you?!” the little fox tried to jump up and scratch him, but a laughing Nick held him at bay with an arm.

“Alright, alright, relax,” Nick gently shoved him back as Finnick calmed himself down. 

“Puh,” Finnick scoffed, “Whatever, let’s just head back. I think they’re just about done. Besides, I heard the Hunters should be returning soon. I want to see the trophies they’re bringing in this time around.” 

“Oh yeah, the Hunters. Wonder what they caught this time around.”

The two started heading back to the village.

.

Elsewhere...miles away from Cherryton and the other predator tribes...were the Prey tribes…

The Deerbrook Tribe was one such tribe. 

Out in the blueberry fields, several bunnies and other prey animals picked blueberries by the basketful. Around them, giggling bunny kits and young deer fawns ran happily, splashing and playing in the recently rain soaked fields. 

It was a truly peaceful scene.

Amongst the many berry picking prey mammals was Judy, a pretty gray bunny doe with amethyst colored eyes. She wore a two piece loincloth as did most of the females in the village. She also wore a red flower on her left ear.

The young eighteen year old bunny happily picked berries alongside several other bunny does and a couple of bucks. Some water splashed her way.

“Agh! Tom! Don't splash!” Judy scolded her bratty nine year old brother. “We're working.”

“But we're playing here. It's not our fault that you have to do boring work.”

“Well in that case, no blueberries for you,” Judy said, lifting her head with a confident, “Hmmph!” that had her brother singing a different tune.

“No, no, no. I'll be good,” he sheepishly backed away and started to play much more calmly with his brothers and sisters. “See?”

“That's better,” Judy told her brother before he started moving further away. “And remember not to wander off too far!”

She resumed her berry picking when a striped hare who sat behind her spoke to her. “That Tom is quite the wily one isn't he?”

“Yeah, he’s always been a bit of a trouble maker,” Judy turned to face him as she picked berries. “So how have things been with you Jack? Have you chosen a suitable hare to be your wife yet?”

“Uh...well no, not yet. Although, I was thinking of perhaps asking Isabelle.” Jack looked further down the assembly line of rabbits and hares as he spotted a pretty fully black female hare with tall ears. 

Judy smiled, happy for her long time neighbor and childhood friend. “Well she is pretty and sweet. She’d make a fine wife for you.”

“Yes, I would hope so,” Jack smiled.

“Have you made her a bracelet yet to propose to her?” 

“Well, I started making her this,” Jack pulled out a half-finished bracelet. “But I have yet to finish it and I'm not sure if it's pretty enough,” Jack chuckled with a blush of embarrassment. “Perhaps you could help me with it? It might need a doe’s touch.”

“Sure, I don't mind helping you.”

“Thank you Judy.” Judy nodded and Jack put his bracelet back in a pouch that he had attached to his loincloth. “Oh, by the way, have you been proposed to yet Judy?”

“Me?” she asked, a bit shocked at the thought.

“Yes, you,” Jack asked with a kind hearted chuckle, “Has anyone proposed to you yet? I’d find it hard to believe for no one to have asked you. You're very kind and beautiful. Why if I weren't so in love with Isabelle and if I had been born a rabbit instead of a hare, I certainly at the very least would have considered you.”

Judy smiled, “That's very kind of you to say Jack.” Judy grew hesitant for a moment before she spoke again, “I... I have been asked by a few bucks already.”

“You have? But you don't have a bracelet.”

“That’s because, I... turned them all down.”

Jack’s eyes widened in shock. “Why did you do that?”

“Well, for one, I wasn't interested in most of them. Though, there was one that I truly was interested in.”

“Really? Who?” Jack asked curiously.

“Harvey the warrior from the lower burrows,” Judy said with a blush.

“Harvey, the mighty warrior? The one who is said to have brought down a fox with his bare paws?”

“Yeah, him,” Judy said glumly.

“He’s the envy of every male and the object of practically every bunny’s affection. What happened between you two that made you reject him?”

Judy moved closer to Jack and whispered, “Can you please keep this quiet? I don’t want my parents or siblings to find out.”

“Yes, of course, you can trust me.”

Judy sighed, “When he asked me, I thought it was a dream come true. Just like you said, he’s a brave champion who’s conquered predators! He even offered me a bracelet with the fox he brought down’s tooth in it, but then...when he had me alone…”

Judy thought back on her experience…

_He had asked me to meet him just outside the village, below the big apple tree surrounded by the rhododendron bushes. It was such a romantic spot when I look back on it. Everything went well at first. He offered me the bracelet and I accepted! But then..._

Harvey pressed Judy up against the apple tree and started getting a little too frisky with a very hesitant Judy. “Come on Judy, just relax,” he said as his paw went dangerously high up her leg. 

“H-Harvey wait, please. I-I’m not read--!”

He suddenly slammed her uncaringly to the ground onto the cool grass, pressing his body weight on top of her. “Come on! You accepted my proposal! That means that you’re mine now, so what does it matter now if we mate, Judy?”

“It matters because I’m not ready!” she screamed back.

“Not ready?! What kind of a rabbit are you, Judy? I chose you over every other doe in this village to provide me with children. This is our purpose for mating, so relax and let me make you officially mine,” he pressed his still clothed nether regions hard and close against Judy’s equally clothed privates, forcing her to moan and blush. “Don’t you like me? Doesn’t it feel good? Come on Judy, be a good doe and wife.” He kept stroking himself against her, each time more forceful than the last, “Judy, Judy…”

“Harvey…” Judy blushed wanting to give in, but something about the whole ordeal didn’t feel right. He was right in that she wanted it. Her primal urges as a rabbit begged her for it, and she did like him. Or at least, she thought she did. But no, her reasoning kept telling her that this was wrong. “N-No! Harvey, stop!” Judy reworked her knees and kicked him square in his buck-hood.

Harvey yelped in pain and held himself, while Judy stood away from him, completely disgusted and horrified. Judy practically tore off the bracelet from her wrist and threw it on the ground. “I’m sorry Harvey,” she cried with tears in her eyes, “I can’t accept!” She ran off as Harvey tried to lunge at her.

“You stupid--Get out of here! I’ve got a long string of does who are far more desperate to mate than you! You horrible excuse for a rabbit!”

Those words echoed in Judy’s ears even after so many days since the incident.

Jack stared at Judy with wide eyes, “Are you saying he tried to force himself on you? Why that--Where is he?!” Jack said with all the protective nature of a pseudo older brother.

“It’s okay Jack. I appreciate the thought, but I’d rather forget about it.” Jack placed a comforting paw over Judy's shoulder. She sighed, “You know, what hurt the most though? It wasn't the fact that I liked him, but the things he said. That I’m a disappointment as a doe and a rabbit just because I'm not as eager to mate as other does are.”

“Well, I wouldn't say that that's not a little peculiar,” said Jack as Judy eyed daggers at him. “Uh...hehe, I mean for a rabbit or hare in general. I know mating is a very difficult thing to deny for our kind when the opportunity is presented. It's something we simply cannot deny. But that being said, that doesn't make Harvey's actions any less despicable. So your actions were greatly justified.”

Judy smiled, “Thank you Jack.”

Jack nodded, “Besides, living up to our most primitive instincts may also bring about an equal amount of scrutiny.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” Jack gazed upward to the other row of blueberry bushes across from them.

Judy followed his gaze toward another rabbit. It was a white Netherland dwarf rabbit, named Haru. She was innocently picking berries just like everyone else when a half white and half black Harlequin rabbit named Mizuchi and her gang of rabbits kicked Haru’s basket of berries and then shoved her to the ground before she could get a word in. They laughed mockingly, “Who knew dirt would be such a good color for your fur Haru!” Hahaha!”

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” called out the ever so righteous hearted Judy, wanting to interfere, until Jack pulled her by the arm and sat her back down. Judy turned to him furiously, “Jack, why are you stopping me?!”

“Don't you know who that is? That's Haru. Of all the does in our village, she's the most...how should I put this? Most in tune with her rabbit instincts.”

“What?” Judy asked, not understanding. 

“What I mean is that she's the opposite of what Harvey said about you. Haru is known to mate with every male that crosses her path, including Mizuchi's betrothed. That's why she's attacking her. She violated the laws of claiming a mate. So I'm afraid she's in the wrong.”

“Oh,” Judy said, turning back only to spectate the scene and yet do nothing about it. 

“See Haru, you mate stealer. That's what you get for tracking the good name of rabbits in the mud!” said Mizuchi.

“Yeah, you get pushed _into_ the mud,” added one of Mizuchi's friends as they bursted out in laughter.

“You there!” called an authoritative masculine voice.

The Harlequin rabbit and her friends immediately silenced as a tall, handsome, and commanding red deer buck named Louis approached them. “Just what is going on here?” He said, standing beside the dwarf rabbit.

_Louis,_ thought Haru with sparkling eyes as she gazed at the buck who had come to her aid. 

The other rabbits trembled in his presence. As they should have, as he was the Deerbrook Tribe’s brave young leader. “Don't you does have some berries to pick?” he said with a commanding tone.

“Y-Yes sir, s-sorry sir.” The gang of does immediately dispersed back to their posts.

Louis meanwhile, turned to the dwarf rabbit on the ground, “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” she replied meekly, yet in awe, “Thank you, Louis.”

Louis nodded, then turned to Judy and Jack and approached them. “You two. Don't think I haven't noticed you two slacking off and just conversing the entire time.” Judy and Jack flinched in fear, “I think you two have collected enough berries. Take them to the collection basket so the larger mammals can take them into the village.”

“Yes, sir,” Judy said, lowering her gaze in his presence, “And sorry for talking so much.”

“As you should be.” Judy and Jack were about to leave when Louis stopped them again, “Oh and one more thing, next time you see one of your own getting tortured, I expect you to show some backbone and help.”

“Bu--” Judy wanted to explain her lack of action to him, but Louis continued.

“And that goes for all of you!” he spoke loudly so all could hear. “Whenever you see another prey animal being tortured by anyone! Be it by a predator or your own kind, I expect you all to help! That is your duty as an herbivore! For our strength lies in our numbers! And I don't want to hear excuses!”

He looked at Judy at that last sentence, causing her to lower her head in shame.

“Now all of you get to work! We have a long harvest to collect for, so I expect you all to work hard!” he ordered as he continued moving down the line. Haru watched him go, before she started picking up her now muddied blueberries. 

Judy and Jack meanwhile, carried their baskets over to a line where other prey mammals waited in line. Those who were at the front of each line were pouring their blueberries into a large basket so elephants could take them back into the village. The last elephant had just left carrying one of the big baskets. 

“That was rather humiliating,” said Jack.

“Yeah, but I can’t say that we didn’t deserve it. We should have helped her, regardless of what she did to that harlequin rabbit,” Judy said in shame.

“I suppose so,” Jack reluctantly agreed, “Still, though I am a hare, it would seem rather...inappropriate for a male like me to be defending her. Others may get the impression that I am one of those many bucks or jacks who have slept with her. Particularly, during this time of year.”

“The need to mate can’t be that bad, can it? Well, at least not for rabbits, seeing how we’re always in heat,” Judy argued. “This time of year, shouldn’t make me or someone like Harvey behave any differently by instinct alone.”

“On the contrary, believe it or not, simply because your species is in constant heat, that doesn’t mean that you can’t lose yourself to your instincts. Like any animal, we have a strong natural desire for something. For both our species, it’s our need to mate and for those of us who don’t express it quite as enthusiastically as Haru or Harvey, it can be quite blinding.” 

“Blinding?” Judy asked.

“Much like you Judy, I don’t express my desires, which is uncommon when you consider that old ‘Mad as a March hare’ adage. And...because of that, there have been times where I purposely avoid Isabelle at all costs. Because if I don’t, then I know that I may pounce on her without a second thought and...well, do to her what Harvey tried to do to you.”

Judy’s mouth gaped in awe. “But, that can’t be. I’ve known you since we were children, Jack. I know you would never claim Isabelle by force like that.”

“You would think so, but I can recall a few times when I felt my mind go blank in front of her and thought of nothing else but mating. It’s such a strange, compulsive feeling. Though I suppose I can understand it.” Jack chuckled, “What male can resist such a temptation around the female he loves?”

“Loves?” Judy echoed quietly. She thought back on Harvey’s behavior. _An uncontrollable blindness around a female he loves? Could-Could Harvey have just gone blind by instinct because-because he loves me so much? Was I in the wrong to reject him?_

“Judy! Jack!” called a male voice, taking Judy away from her thoughts. A white young male alpaca approached them.

“Oh, hey Tem!” Judy greeted him. 

“Hi guys. Have you by any chance seen Els?” he asked them. “I kind of...need to ask her something important.” He said, nervously rubbing a hoof behind his head.

“Huh?” Judy glanced behind Tem. Her eyes widened, “Tem, is that a bracelet?”

“Oh! Uh...hehe, y-yeah. I was...kind of hoping to propose to her,” he said with a blush.

“Aww, Tem…” said Judy, placing a paw to her chest.

“Very nice, old boy,” added Jack.

“Thanks guys. I’ve been wanting to ask her for quite a while now, but it was just never the right time. But now, now I think it’s the perfect moment, to tell her my feelings.” Tem brought forth the beautifully decorated bracelet and held it in his hooves with pride. 

While Judy and the others waited in line, her brother Tom and other younger siblings wandered past the blueberry bushes and into the tall trees of the surrounding forest. 

They giggled playfully without a care in the world until Judy’s seven year old sister, Rebecca, stopped before running into the woods. “Wait, Tom! We can’t play here! Judy said we can’t go far!”

“Ah, Judy says a lot of things,” replied the trouble making kit as he ran deeper into the forest. “Come on! Stop being a baby! I know a really fun game we can all play!”

“But…” Rebecca tried to argue, but followed her brother and the other children into the forest.

Tom took a position on top of a rock and talked to the other children. “Alright! I'm the chief of the mountain so I get to pick the game.” 

Some of the other children groaned in response.

“Why do you get to be Chief of the Mountain?” complained his younger brother, Drew.

“Because, I’m on top of the mountain,” said Tom, pointing to the rock beneath his feet. “Now, I think we should all play, predators and prey.” 

“Predators and prey? That sounds scary,” said his younger four year old sister Sophie as she hid behind Rebecca. 

“It’s not scary, it’s fun!” said their neighbor and close friend, a small gray bunny named Thumper -- appropriately named after his habit of thumping his foot for nearly every occasion. “Isn’t it Bambi? Faline?” he asked his two friends, a male fawn with brown eyes and a female fawn with blue eyes.

“I guess it could be fun,” replied Bambi.

“I think it’ll be fun if you think it’s fun, Bambi,” Faline said flirtatiously to Bambi.

“Of course it’ll be fun!” announced Tom. “So here’s how it’ll be...me, Thumper, Drew and Bambi will be the predators and Rebecca, Faline, and Sophie will be prey.”

“Hey that’s not fair! Only the girls are prey!” complained Rebecca.

“Too bad, my game, my rules,” argued her brother. “Alright, now get in your teams!” 

As Tom announced the rules, someone around them, breathed heavily...watching them...with hungry eyes.

The children scattered around nearby. The boys hid behind some brush and rocks, while the girls huddled together in a small open area, keeping their eyes and ears open to see from which direction the boys would surprise them. As they waited, a heavy and rather large silhouette dashed past them around the tall trees. 

_Snap!_

Little Sophie’s ears perked, scanning the noise, “W-What was that?”

“Ugh, it’s probably just Tom trying to scare us,” said Rebecca.

They heard a low growl come from behind a large bush.

All three girls’ ears dropped in fear. “T-That didn’t sound like Tom,” said Faline with a tremble. 

“Oh come on, it has to be him,” reasoned Rebecca as even she began to grow uneasy. The growling continued. Doing her best, to put on a brave face, Rebecca approached the bush, “Okay Tom, that’s enough! If we’re gonna play, then you can’t be scaring us like th--”

A fully grown, dark red fox with a scar over his eyes suddenly lunged at the small kit -- fangs and claws first. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

The kit’s scream echoed all throughout the forest and the blueberry fields. Judy, Jack, Tem, Haru, and everyone else at the fields turned to face the tall trees from where the scream came from.

Just then the children, including Rebecca, burst free from between the trees and ran toward everyone else in the fields. 

“Predators! PREDATORS!!!” cried the children in fear.

Several different predators suddenly burst out from behind the children as they chased after them and any other prey that may have gotten in their way. All of the predators were canines. There were two red foxes, a black wolf, a brown wolf, a coyote, and a maned wolf. All of the predators were armed with nets, small cages, or rope to catch prey with.

As expected of their instincts as prey, they all immediately scattered, abandoning their berry baskets and running every which way possible to escape the predators that were after them. Little Thumper and some of the other rabbits began thumping their feet to the ground, further alerting everyone of the danger. 

In all the mayhem, Judy fought through some of the fleeing prey to get to her younger siblings, “Tom! Rebecca! Drew! Sophie!”

It was difficult to move around in all the commotion, some prey were so terrified that they were just bumping into one another in their desperation to flee, some searched for their loved ones, others ran clean away from the area in an attempt to escape, smaller animals tried hiding underneath flipped over baskets or tried digging escape routes underground, while others completely froze in their tracks and had no idea what to do or where to go -- as was the case with Isabelle, who stood in place, petrified. She had no idea what to do or where to go.

“Isabelle!” Jack called out as he managed to spot her in the midst of the chaos.

She turned to him, “Jack!” 

He ran to her and grabbed her by the paw, leading her back toward the village and away from the danger.

Tem tried to wrestle his way past other villagers. 

“Move!” cried another villager, desperate to move past him. The desperate villager crashed into the young alpaca, dropping him to the ground and forcing him to drop the bracelet he had made for his betrothed.

“No!” he cried desperately trying to crawl towards it to retrieve it, but it kept getting kicked away from him. It finally landed on an open spot and Tem smiled. He’d finally be able to get it back--!

Just as he was about to reach for it, two massive black furred feet, planted themselves before him. Tem slowly looked up and saw a large black wolf looming over him. “Well, well, what have we here? An alpaca? You will make a fine trophy for me.”

The wolf took his net and tossed it over the alpaca.

Others were also being picked up left and right. One small black and white rabbit kit hid under a turned over blueberry basket and hid under it. The little kit could hear and partially see all of the commotion through the creases in the basket. He was so terrified, but he hoped that he would be safe underneath the basket. 

He was wrong. 

A moment later, natural light invaded as a red fox with a black and white tail picked him up by the ears and threw him into a small wooden cage. “Got one!” he cheered victoriously.

Haru, like all the others, tried to run back to the village. She ran among a small group of rabbits, when a brown wolf blocked their path. “Going somewhere bunnies?” he mocked. The small group tried to backtrack, as did Haru when she was accidentally pushed down to the ground by the frightened group. The wolf chuckled, finding her now all alone. “I guess strength in numbers doesn’t apply to you, eh?” 

The wolf lunged at her with the net when…

_Ram!_

Louis scooped the wolf with his mighty antlers and sent him flying backwards. “Agh!” yelped the wolf in pain. 

“Louis!” called Haru to him. The small group of rabbits that were just a few short feet away from Haru stopped to look back at him in awe. 

Louis glared at them, “What are you doing, you cowards! Where is your strength in numbers! Help her and get out of here!”

“Ah, right!” they called out and helped Haru up. They ran together toward the village. As Haru ran, she looked back at Louis in awe, _Louis..._

“Come on,” Louis challenged the wolf. “It’s easy to go after the weak! But I won’t go down so easily!”

The wolf sat up, holding his back in pain, “You damn stag. You really think you’re tough enough to face me?!” The wolf tossed the net aside and charged at Louis, who charged in return. 

As those two fought, Judy still cried desperately for her siblings in the midst of the chaos. “Rebecca! Tom!”

“Judy!” cried her siblings and their friends as they ran towards her. She ran to them and huddled them together in front of her, while taking Sophie in her arms. 

“Hurry!” Judy cried, trying to lead them back to the village when all of a sudden the dark red fox from before blocked their path. 

“Going somewhere?” he teased maliciously. He sniffed the air and his gaze fell right on Rebecca. Judy followed the fox’s gaze to her sister, who she only now noticed, had a scratch at her shoulder. “Ah, so there you are my little trophy.” Rebecca hid behind Judy with a whimper. “Come on, I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to whisk you away back to my village and then you’ll be able to come home and...well, I guess I can’t guarantee that you’ll come back home,” he laughed.

Judy angrily hid the children behind her. “You’re not taking my sister anywhere!” 

“Oh so you’re volunteering Mama Rabbit? Even better! You’ll definitely bring me better points than a kit.”

Judy and the children took a step back as she searched around for something to use against the fox. There was nothing really useful, just a bunch of baskets full of blueberries. _Better than nothing, I suppose…._ Judy thought.

“Tom, I want you to take everyone back to the village. Do you hear me?”

“But what about you?” asked the frightened kit of his older sister.

“Just do what I say. Go!”

Without any room for argument, Tom led the other kits and fawns away. “Sending the kits away, so that I can have you. Sorry to tell you bunny, but first rule of foxes, we’re sneaky untrustworthy devils!”

The fox charged after the kits instead of Judy. “No! Leave them alone!” Judy yelled, grabbing a basket full of berries and tossing it hard over to the fox who was now mid air, lunging toward the children. It was a direct hit! The basket worked enough as a distraction to knock him clean out of the air. 

“What the--?” The fox touched the blueberry smears staining his face as the small kits and fawns took advantage of the situation and ran away. 

“Bambi!”

“Mother!” he heard young Bambi yell as he and the rest of the children met up with his and Faline’s mothers.

The angry fox turned back to Judy, “You! You let my trophies get away! Just for that, I’ll be sure that you’re today’s sacrifice when I drag you back to my village!” Judy gasped in fear and ran away as the fox made chase after her. 

Judy ran hectically through the blueberry fields as the fox did not let up on her. He was fast. Too fast. She had to resort to running on all fours just to dodge him. That unfortunately did not deter the fox. He too began running on all fours and quickly gained speed. Judy looked back and saw him and his bared fangs approaching. In a panic, Judy desperately made a sharp turn, but the mud from the water soaked fields caused her to trip, just as the fox slammed a hard paw over her chest and pinned her to the muddy ground.

“Ah!” Judy yelped in pain as the fox hovered over her. Her nose wiggled wildly in fear as she squirmed and wriggled under his weight. “No! Please! Don’t eat me!” she pleaded.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not going to eat you.” The fox placed a paw over Judy’s left cheek and ever so gently, sunk his claws in. Judy whimpered in pain as tears left her eyes. Her left cheek stinging as the fox slowly dragged his claws across her cheek. “I just want to torture you, really, really slowly…”

“Ah!” Judy groaned quietly, frozen in fear and searing pain, as the fox laughed sadistically over her.

The pain felt never ending...until…

_THWACK!_

“Agh!” screamed the fox in pain when a large elephant trunk knocked him off of Judy. 

Judy looked up and saw a large female elephant come to her aid. “Francine?”

“Get out of here Judy! We elephants will take care of this!” Just as Francine said, Judy saw that the large basket collecting elephants arrived, alongside five of the village’s mighty **Warriors**!

The Warriors consisted of mammals of all sizes. There were rabbits, hares, rhinos, zebras, deers, sheep, etc. 

At this moment however, the Warriors that were present were all hares. They shot arrows and threw spears in the direction of the predators as the elephants tried to scare them off with their massive sizes.

Judy watched as Francine threatened to step on the fox that had scarred her face. The fox kept acting like he wanted to find a way around the large elephant but Francine wouldn’t let up. She kept stomping her feet and swinging her trunk with an aggressive trumpeting sound. It was when she almost stepped on him that the fox finally decided to retreat, but not before giving Judy a dirty look . “I’ll be after _you_ next time! Now that I’ve marked you as _my_ prey with that mark!” he grinned wickedly before running away in the opposite direction and yelling to his fellow predators, “Retreat! Retreat!”

The other fox and black wolf immediately obeyed, taking their spoils with them. The maned wolf had just barely finished collecting a lamb and took off when a spear grazed his arm. The coyote carried a net with two small three year old kits in it when an arrow struck his calf, forcing him to drop the net. The small kits immediately ran out of the net as an elephant charged toward the coyote. “Axel! Help!” called the coyote to the maned wolf who ran past him. The maned wolf stopped and helped his limping friend flee just as an arrow nearly struck him, instead penetrating a tree. In his shock the maned wolf released the net with the lamb in it, allowing the lamb the opportunity to flee. The two angry predators limped away, unable to recover their prey.

Elsewhere, a scarred Louis was just about to gore the brown wolf on the ground as the wolf kept wrestling against his antlers to keep him at bay. The stronger and older wolf managed to shove Louis’ antlers away from him and ram them hard against the ground. 

Much to Louis’ dismay, a hard crack was heard that vibrated right to the base of his skull. He hissed in pain and grabbed his antlers, terrified at the thought that they may have broken clean off from his head. The brown wolf loomed over him, causing the normally brave Louis to actually crawl backwards in fear. 

The now helpless deer’s eyes widened, terrified of what may result between him and the much stronger predator.

Fortune was on Louis’ side however, as a bull elephant smacked the wolf away. It took the wolf a second to recover, but the minute he looked up and saw the elephant, he immediately cowered in fear at his massive size. The wolf took a few steps back, then glared at Louis, “Can’t fight your own battles? You _weak_ herbivore!” 

Louis’ eyes widened in shock, or rather embarrassment at the wolf’s words. The wolf then ran away back into the woods just behind his fellow predators. 

And just like that, the predators were gone. They disappeared as fast as they had appeared. 

There was silence for a moment as the few remaining prey mammals out in the field came out of hiding -- wondering who had been taken and who had been left behind. 

Both Louis and Judy alike were able to hear crying and the conversations of worried mammals all around them. 

“Mama!” cried a frightened young fawn as he ran to his mother’s arms.

“Are you alright?” asked one of the warriors to a female hare and her leverets.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she replied.

“Checkers?” called a worried black and white patterned mother rabbit, “Checkers!”

Louis sat in place, looking traumatized and holding his antlers, which had begun to bleed at the base. 

The bull elephant which had saved him extended a trunk to him to help him up, but Louis refused. He huffed in anger and stood on his own, still holding his antlers to keep the elephant from noticing the blood on his head. 

“Louis?” asked the old elephant when he saw his tribe’s brave leader just walk past him without a word. 

Louis paused for a moment, not bothering to face the elephant. “Round up everyone and take them back to the village. Do a headcount.”

“Yes, sir. But where are you going?” asked the elephant.

“You were given an order, now follow it! Don’t worry about me.”

“Uh...yes, sir,” conceded the elephant, not bothering to question him further.

Judy sat on her knees in the mud, facing downward, still in shock over what happened. A drop of blood fell on her knee, which caused her to gasp in shock. She very slowly brought a trembling paw over her cheek and viewed it with wide horrified eyes. Her paw was covered in blood.

Her elephant friend named Francine approached her, noticing that the bunny was trembling. “Hey Judy, are you okay?”

But Judy said nothing, all she could do was cry quietly and helplessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh dear, what could those predators have in mind for those captured prey animals? 
> 
> Also, is it sad that I always referred to Jack as a hare and I only now realized that male and female hares are referred to as jacks and jills? Or that baby hares are called leverets, not kits.
> 
> Was going to go with The BunnyBurrow Tribe for the prey, but then decided on Deerbrooke (like Deerbrooke County, which Judy mentions to Nick in the film) because of Louis being the leader.
> 
> Also, yeah Beastars! Just binge watched it recently and fell in love with it. It’s seriously basically Zootopia, but darker. 
> 
> Personally, I love both. If you like Beastars more that’s great to hear, but I seriously hate it when people try to make it seem like Zootopia is just trash compared to it. Both works are absolutely wonderful in their own right. And because they are so similar, I altered this story in order to include these characters. So yes, expect them to play a big part in this story! :D
> 
> **IMPORTANT EDIT** I JUST ADDED A LITTLE MORE CONTEXT IN THIS STORY DURING A CERTAIN SCENE INVOLVING JUDY AND THAT RABBIT NAMED HARVEY. I JUST WANTED TO SET THE RECORD STRAIGHT THAT JUDY IS NOT RAPED. THEY ARE BOTH STILL WEARING CLOTHES WHEN HE TRIES TO ABUSE HER AND HE'S ONLY ON TOP OF HER FOR A FEW SECONDS BEFORE SHE KICKS HIM OFF OF HER. JUST WANTED TO CLARIFY THAT IN CASE IT WASN'T CLEAR.


	2. Tooth & Claw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Chapter 2! And just like last time, I must warn that this fic is for adults only. There's some pretty violent imagery along with sexy times in this fic, so tread carefully.

Nick and Finnick continued their walk through the woods in silence. Finnick watched Nick with concerned curiosity as his friend appeared to be in an uncharacteristically glum mood.

“So what’s wrong with you, really?” Finnick asked.

Nick looked at him, “What do you mean?”

“You’ve hardly said a word this whole time. It’s not like you.”

“What? Am I supposed to be constantly flapping my maw in order to be considered normal?” Nick chuckled. 

Finnick gave him an unamused look.

“Look, I’m fine. There’s nothing wrong with me,” Nick replied with a confident smile, trying to brush off the smaller fox’s suspicions.

“Yeah, who are you tryin’ to fool?” Finnick asked, unconvinced. 

Nick flinched, surprised by the smaller fox’s response.

“Come on, you really thought you could fool me? That calm and collected act might work on ever’body else, but not me. We’ve known each other since we were kits Nick. Practically our whole lives. I know when something’s bothering you, so you might as well just say it.”

Nick grew hesitant for a moment, reluctant to share what was on his mind with the small fox. But he knew that no matter what lie he would conjure up, Finnick would sniff it out. So even though he was hesitant, Nick eventually gave in with a sigh. “To be honest, I’m not really sure.”

Nick thought for a moment, before continuing, “I guess...I guess it’s just this whole mating season thing that has me down.”

“Thought it had somethin’ to do with that,” replied Finnick, “It’s not like you to miss day one of mating season. You always manage to secure yourself a vixen for this day. So what happened to make today different?” 

Nick sighed frustratedly, “Come on Finn, have you forgotten how old we are? We’ve reached our limit when it comes to fooling around. We never picked an official mate, so chances are the elders are going to end up assigning us one.”

“We still got to the end of this season though,” Finnick shrugged. 

“Yeah, but who’s to say that there’s anybody worthwhile left at the village?” Nick asked, rather bitterly and with his ears subtly drawn back -- it was something that most would’ve missed, but Finnick immediately took notice.

“I think I get what you mean,” said Finnick, feigning ignorance to the small detail of his friend’s ears, “Personally, I won’t mind it if they at least give me somebody that I’m gonna be attracted to physically and who’s good in bed.”

Nick scoffed with a smirk, “Believe me my tiny friend, I thought about all that too, but you can’t forget that we’re not only supposed to mate with these girls, but we’re also supposed to produce kits with them. You’re honestly telling me that you’d be comfortable having kits with just _any_ fennec vixen in this village?” Nick said as they reached the village.

The Cherryton village, much like the prey village of Deerbrook, consisted of various different predator species roaming about. A couple of fox kits, wolf pups, and lion cubs ran around playing. 

For a predator village, it was actually quite peaceful. 

“Yeah, why not?” shrugged Finnick, confidently.

“Really? Even that one cute little vixen you were with last season? Remember? The one with the ‘unique’ laugh?” Nick grinned, absolutely humored. 

Finnick thought long and hard over who he was talking about until he suddenly remembered. “Oh no! Are talkin’ about…?”

As if right on cue, he heard a very unique and monotone laugh, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!”

Finnick cringed uncomfortably at the laugh, and then glanced back to the nearby distance, there he spotted another dwarf fennec fox, a vixen, named Fenneko. She was talking to her friend, a spotted male hyena named Haida. 

“Well, well, look at that. She’s right over there, “ said Nick with a mischievous grin, “Hey do you want me to call her over? Hey Fenneko--!”

Finnick yanked Nick’s arm and pulled him down to cover his mouth, “Shut it!”

Too late though, “Hi Finnick. Nick. Long time no see.” replied Fenneko, monotonously.

Finnick slowly turned to her, all the while Nick held in his desire to laugh. “Hey Fenneko,” Finnick greeted her with gritted teeth. 

“Hey guys,” added Haida, “Have you two picked a mate yet? This is the big year for all of us, isn’t it?”

“That it is, Haida. Have you or Fenneko settled for anyone yet?” asked Nick, “Finnick is still available, just so you know Fenneko.”

“Shut it,” gritted Finnick beneath his breath to Nick.

“That’s nice to know,” replied Fenneko with a very neutral tone and face, “Finnick, we could end up getting assigned to each other since we’re both the smallest fennec foxes in the village. How would you feel about that?”

“I-It’d be...alright. I guess,” Finnick lied, his kinder side trying to take her feelings into consideration.

“That’s nice to hear. Personally, I think I could do better,” she replied, coldly.

“What?!” shouted Finnick, insulted. 

“Yeah,” she continued, “I already registered to be assigned a partner, but I think I’ll still try my luck to find someone better before the season’s over.”

“You’re cold,” replied Haida to his friend, insulted for Finnick.

“I’m only being honest for both our sakes. Right Finnick?”

“Yeah, sure. Honest, right,” replied Finnick annoyed, “Well, it’s been fun but me and Nick have to go register so we’ll see ya later...or hopefully never” he added quietly at the end.

“Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha,” Fenneko laughed, much to Finnick’s annoyance, “Funny as always Finnick. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.”

Finnick cringed and waved back, without looking back at them, “See ya!” Finnick and Nick left.

Fenneko continued laughing until they disappeared from sight. “I’ve never heard you laugh for that long,” commented a confused Haida.

“I did it on purpose. He never said it outright, but I know that he hates my laugh,” she replied with her typical monotone voice.

“I said it before and I'll say it again, you're cold.”

“Serves him right,” she replied with a smile.

Nick and Finnick meanwhile, continued on their way with Nick laughing all the way. 

Finnick grumbled with his ears pushed back. “Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. There’s _no way_ I’m letting the elders assign her to me!”

“Come on, her laugh isn't that bad,” Nick argued with a humored smirk.

“You say that because you don’t have the risk of possibly marrying her! Imagine listening to that for the rest of your life.”

“So now you finally understand what I was trying to say earlier?” Nick asked.

“Yeah. I _really_ understand now. I don't even know why I ever mated with her in the first place!”

“Maybe because height wise, you two were made for each other?” Nick teased with a grin.

“Puh!” Finnick scoffed angrily, “If she and I get assigned to each other, y’know it’ll only be because of that. We’re the two smallest fennec foxes in the village.”

“I know I tease a lot about that, but how much shorter are you than regular fennec foxes?” Nick asked, genuinely curious.

“I’m three inches shorter than the average male and two inches shorter than the average female. Fenneko is three inches shorter than the average female. Which stinks because that makes her even less my type.”

“Then what’s your type?” Nick asked.

“For one I don’t like girls who are more cynical than I am. She’s gotta have a cute, _normal_ laugh.” 

“I guess that goes without saying.”

“Yeah, that one’s really important to me now after Fenneko. But aside from that...I like ‘em tall.”

“Tall?” asked Nick, somewhat humored by the revelation.

“Yeah, I like big girls with nice curvy bodies, soft voices, soft fur and skin…” Finnick almost appeared to be drooling as he pictured the perfect girl.

Nick couldn’t help but snicker, “Don’t you think you’re being a little picky? I mean, it doesn’t even sound like you’re describing a fennec vixen anymore.”

“So? You can’t tell me you’re not picky. You were the one that started with the miserable act in the first place.”

“What’re you talking about?” asked Nick, somewhat confused and defensive.

“Come on Nick, you really think I don't know what this whole ‘avoiding matin’ season’ thing is really about? You still haven’t gotten over Rose yet have you?”

Nick immediately froze in his tracks. “I...I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nick turned to Finnick with a false, yet confident smile.

“Don’t play dumb. I know that unlike a lot of the other vixens you were with in the past years, you actually really liked Rose. Maybe even loved her.”

Nick scoffed, “Please, me in love with Rose? What do you take me for? Some sentimental fox who fell head over heels in love with a vixen who was gentle, kind, caring, and all around...beautiful.”

“You said it, not me,” replied Finnick.

Nick finally allowed his feelings to be known through his expressions. He sighed sadly and allowed his ears to fall back. “What does it matter now? She left me two weeks before the end of last season to be with that idiot Reynard, the ‘mighty’ hunter,” Nick spat, as if the name had left a bad and bitter taste in his mouth. 

“Speak of the devil,” Finnick gestured toward a happy family of red foxes that were approaching them in their direction. 

Nick quickly panicked and pulled Finnick with him to hide behind some tall baskets and rocks before the family could notice them. Nick peeked behind the rock to look at them. 

They were a family of three, consisting of a broad shouldered male fox with brown eyes. He carried his small one year old son in his arms. The baby kit had his father’s handsome brown eyes. Beside them, walked Nick’s former lover, and now wife and mother to the two foxes that walked beside her. 

Rose was slender, curvy, and as beautiful and gentle looking as Nick had described her.

He never wanted to admit it to anybody, but she still made his heart beat like a drum -- although, she would also always break it just as quickly every time he saw her. His gaze moved from her to her husband and Nick couldn’t help but growl. “What did she ever see in that guy?” he spat angrily, “I could’ve been a better father and husband than mister chiseled jaw there.”

“Don’t you think you’re just being a little too jealous? Reynard’s a nice guy and he makes her happy, look at that.”

“You know you’re not helping,” said Nick bitterly. He then sighed deflated, “Look, I’m not stupid. I know she’s married and even has a kit with him now. I guess...I really thought that she was the one for me. We got along really well and we were happy, or at least I was happy. But then Reynard had to come along and ruin everything. I couldn’t even mark her on the Night of Marking like I’d planned to.”

“Why didn’t you mark her sooner if you liked her so much?” Finnick asked. “You could’ve just done it again on the Night of Marking.”

“It’s not the same. Marking a female on that day is supposed to be special. It’s supposed to symbolize that you and your mate are now officially married, that she’s yours and only yours from that day forward.” Nick sighed, “But I guess you’re right. It was stupid of me to wait. I should’ve gotten to her long before she started seeing Reynard in secret.” Nick swiped his claws on the dirt, balling his fists, remembering the day of his emotional betrayal by the vixen he once loved. “You know what was the worst part of it though? That she didn’t even have the common sense to tell me about him until she already _smelled_ like him. It’s like she really wanted nothing to do with me. As if she found me and my scent so revolting that she had to pick up a new male and scent before she told me the truth.”

Nick sat in silence for a moment, feeling sorry for himself. “How could I have been so stupid?” he asked himself.

“Hey come on Nick, she couldn’t have been _that_ great if she was deceivin’ you with another male,” said Finnick, trying to cheer up his friend.

“I guess, but still...it shouldn’t have ended up like this,” Nick sighed and stood up, “Well, I guess there’s no point in crying over this now. Come on, let’s go sign up.”

Finnick raised a confused brow, “Hey Nick, you alright, buddy?”

Nick forced a smile at him, “Yeah, I’ll get over it. I always do. And it’s not like I have any other choice, right? I know everybody in this village, and I can honestly say that there’s no other vixen I prefer so, maybe getting assigned to someone is for the best at this point.”

Finnick knew that it was best not to pry further whenever his friend was trying to suppress his emotions. So instead, he followed suit, “Alright, if you say so. But you’re right though. Who needs Fenneko and Rose? They’re in the past. Maybe we’ll get some _real_ vixens this time around, huh?” Finnick gave him a friendly punch at his knee and they chuckled happily.

Though Nick walked with a smile, deep down he was still heartbroken. He knew Finnick could probably see past his facade, but right now he just wanted to dwell on his emotions on his own -- as he always did. 

.

“Come make your mark! If you have yet to find a mate and have reached your twenty-first year, you must register to be assigned a mate!” shouted a male lion to the rest of the village, “Remember to state your species! Males on this side, females on this side!”

The mate selection process was simple. The elders at the gravel tables would hand a square piece of stone to each predator. From here, each predator would rub the stone on their fur (marking it with their scent). After that, they would mark their paw print on it -- males with blue paint and females with red -- and hand it back. The elders would then place the tiny slabs in individual baskets containing the pawprint of each particular species. After this, would come the selection process wherein the elders would judge each pair based on first impressions from sign up, general knowledge of each individual, scent, and paw size. 

It would be until a week before the Night of Marking that the elders would hang each slab on a wall with their paired mate. From here, males and females were to locate their scent and paw print on the wall to see who it is they have been assigned to.

“Remember that it is your duty to mate and bear children! Herbivores are vast in numbers and we cannot afford to keep our numbers low if there is ever conflict between our kinds! So sign up now if you do not have a mate!” called the elder lion, reminding everyone of why it was that they had to marry. 

Nick and Finnick got in the males line. “Yeah, yeah, we hear you old timer,” said Finnick, tired of hearing the old lion, “Gotta admit though, I didn’t think the line would be this long.” 

“Yeah, I guess there were a lot more single animals than we thought,” said Nick.

“At least our options aren’t too limited. Look at all those gorgeous vixens up there near the start of the female line!” said Finnick excitedly.

Nick looked where Finnick pointed. There were about five beautiful red vixens and four equally lovely fennec vixens waiting in line.

It was strange, though Nick was well aware that the vixens in question were all absolutely gorgeous, he just couldn’t feel anything. “Well, well, with those pretty vixens, maybe it’s best that things didn’t work out with Rose and Fenneko,” Nick replied with a slick smile -- but that was a lie. 

His broken heart had made him feel dead in every aspect of his masculinity. To the point where he couldn’t feel anything emotionally nor even sexually, which embarrassed him greatly to no end. In truth, it was the real reason why he didn’t want to mate in the first place. 

Nick gazed off in the distance where he noticed two tall cattail stalks that stood above the rest. The sight caused his dream to flash in his mind, _I wonder, if that dream has anything to do with all this that I’m feeling_...he thought. 

Just then, the two heard a robust female voice call out to them, “Nick! Finnick!”

“Oh hey Honey,” Nick greeted a chubby female badger. 

“I see you boys are lining up to be assigned a mate, huh? What happened? You two just give up on the search for a vixen?” she asked.

“Pretty much,” answered Nick, “How about you? Have you found yourself a good mate yet?”

“No, but there’s no need for me to register. My parents arranged a mate for me, can you believe it?”

“Sorry to hear that,” replied Finnick, “Anybody we know?”

“I’ve never met him, but my parents say that he’s really good looking, so I should be pleased with that,” she gave them a smile, but it was an odd smile -- perhaps fear of the uncertainty that comes with arranged marriages? “I just hope for my sake that they’re right and I really do like this one.”

“You never can seem to settle, can ya Honey?” said Finnick.

“What can I say? I’m a rebel,” she replied with a proud smirk and chuckle.

“I am NOT doing that Blanc!” they heard a pale yellow furred arctic vixen named Skye shout suddenly as she ran outside of a fox den. She adjusted her clothes as a male arctic tod ran out behind her.

“Skye come on! We talked about this! You said it was okay,” he argued.

She viciously turned to him with her paws balled up into fists, “No I didn’t! I specifically told you that we can mate, but no knotting!”

“Where’s the fun in that?!” argued the male fox. “You know a male can’t stop once he’s going!”

Nick, Finnick, and Honey just watched the back and forth between the two foxes.

“Well you can at least try for my sake! Don’t you know that there’s a high chance that I can get pregnant if you do that!? Now unless you plan on actually marrying me and raising whatever kits we have then maybe we could talk about it!”

“Kits? Talk? Ha!” laughed Blanc, “If you’re going to keep limiting my natural instincts then there’s no way I’m ever marrying _you_!”

Skye gasped, feeling hurt and angry. “F-Fine then! If that’s really your answer, then we’re done! I’m going to go register! _Anybody_ is better than _you_ at this point!”

Blanc’s ears drooped, “W-Wait! You can’t do that! Skye! I was just kidding! Skye!” But Skye didn’t stop, she just kept going until she got in line for the female line beside the male one. “Fine! You know what? You weren’t even that good! Go find some second rate fox for all I care!” Blanc went back to his den, while a furious Skye trembled in anger. 

Honey, Finnick, and Nick couldn’t help but stare at her. 

“If you’re going to say something then say it! Don’t just stare!” she snarled angrily at the three, causing them to pretend to look elsewhere. She turned to them with her arms crossed, “Well?”

“I take it things aren’t going well between you and Blanc?” asked Nick, rather awkwardly.

“What was your first guess, Nick?” asked Skye, clearly familiar with the three already. 

“Ah, don’t let that guy get you down Skye,” said Honey, “Some males are such jerks. All they think about is pleasing themselves when it comes to sex.”

“Right?” Skye grabbed Honey’s paws, “I knew somebody would get it. You are so lucky Honey that you’re not a canine. Male canine’s are the worst!”

“Hey!” shouted Finnick angrily.

“Don’t deny it Finnick,” replied Skye, “You boys with your knots! Acting like you can’t mate without it and you don’t even bother to think about the feelings of the females you might impregnate.”

“That’s b’cause we can’t mate without it!” argued Finnick.

“Ugh!” Skye scoffed in disgust, “That’s not true! Some of my friends told me that their husbands never knotted them prior to marriage. So I don’t get why Blanc can’t make that same effort!”

“Maybe because it’s kind of stupid when you think about it,” argued Finnick, “Those guys ended up marrying those vixens anyway, so why deny them the right to knot? For us male foxes and canines, you might as well still be a virgin if you don’t bother to knot, aren’t I right Nick?”

“He’s right,” Nick shrugged with one of his trademark smirks, “Sorry Skye, it’s just a male canine thing.” On the outside, Nick appeared to be telling the truth, but on the inside, he was desperately hoping that no one could see past his confident facade. 

He never wanted anyone else to know, but even though he had technically had sex in the past, he had never knotted -- not with Rose, not with anyone. So in a male canine sense, he was still somewhat a virgin.

“Ugh!” Skye groaned in utter disgust, “Both of you? I thought you boys would be smarter than that. Don’t you know you could accidentally impregnate someone like that? You canine boys make me sick.”

“U-Uh...excuse me,” said a timid male voice. The four animals turned to see a young but very tall bluish-gray furred, gray wolf. 

“Hey there, can we help you there Tiny?” asked Nick, playfully teasing the tall wolf’s height. 

“Uh…” the wolf slouched even more so than he already was, “I-I was wondering if this is the line to have a mate assigned?”

Nick and the others raised a confused brow to him. “How old are you?”

“Eighteen,” replied the young wolf.

“Eighteen? You know that you’re not supposed to be here yet, right? This is only for animals who haven’t gotten a mate yet by the age of twenty-one.”

“O-Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I was told that you’re supposed to find a mate when you turn eighteen,” he replied apologetically and timidly. 

“That’s right, but you’re supposed to look for a mate yourself. You only come here if you don’t manage to find a mate by the time you’re our age.” 

“O-Oh, I don’t know how well that will go for me. I’m not very good at this sort of thing,” he replied timidly with a rub of his neck.

“I’m pretty sure none of us here are either,” Nick said with a good natured chuckle, “What’s your name, by the way?”

“Legoshi,” replied the young wolf.

“Nice to meet you, Legoshi. I’m Nick, this is Finnick, Honey, and Skye,” Nick introduced the rest of them as they waved at Legoshi. “I have to say, I’m surprised I didn’t recognize you sooner given your height. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you roaming around the village before. But then again you’re quiet enough to go unnoticed.”

“I guess so,” Legoshi replied quietly.

_BROO! BROO! BROO!_

The village horn blared loudly, alerting all of the village of the arrival of their brave Hunters.

“Hey! The Hunters are back!” cheered Honey.

“Let’s go see. We’ll sign up for this later,” added Finnick. 

Finnick, Honey, and Skye ran off ahead, while Nick paused for a moment before running off, “Do you want to come with us, Legoshi?” Nick asked the wolf.

“Uh...okay,” he agreed.

.

Carnivore children ran ahead of the adults, eager to see the Hunters and the trophies they had brought. Finnick, Honey, Skye, Nick and Legoshi arrive at the scene as six familiar canines arrived back at the village. They rolled in a large cage with a large tarp over it while one of them carried a small cage with a small tarp over it. 

The six canines aligned themselves in a line and crouched on one knee as the village Chief, Leodore, a lion, approached them.

Chief Leodore stood before them with a smile, “Rise my brave hunters and let us see what trophies you have brought to showcase this time.”

The six hunters stood up. As expected, they were the same ones that had attacked the Deerbrook village. 

The black wolf, named Nero, chuckled confidently, “I'm pretty sure I can confidently say that I won this hunt.” 

The maned wolf, named Axel, scoffed, “You only won because I lost my trophy.” He glanced over at his bandaged arm, “Damn hare.”

“Same here,” said the coyote who continued to lean on the maned wolf. His injured calf was also wrapped in cloth. “I would’ve at least beat out Rusty, if it hadn’t been for those stupid warriors.”

“Hahaha,” laughed Rusty, the red fox with a black and white tail. “But you didn’t and Red and Howl had worse luck than you two did so…” Rusty pulled off the tiny tarp from the small cage he held, revealing his ‘trophy’. It was the small black and white kit that he had caught. The poor little kit whimpered and trembled as he laid eyes on all the carnivores that were curiously watching him.

The crowd was mostly critical and unimpressed at the tiny kit’s size. Leodore approached it to take a closer look.

“Hmm, that’s quite a nice trophy. Small, but he has a unique coat! Just look at those perfectly checkered squares!” commented Leodore.

The predators’ tone began to change to one of awe after their Chief’s comment. 

“Keep in mind,” continued Leodore, “That the size of a trophy isn’t all that matters, but if they have unique attributes, then that could make up for what they lack in size.”

“That may be Chief Leodore,” said Nero, “But I think my trophy should still impress you and everyone far more than some tiny checkered rabbit. Behold!” The black wolf pulled off the tarp to reveal none other than Tem. “I bring you a young but fully grown alpaca!” Tem backed up against the cage. His eyes darted everywhere in fear as he trembled just as much as the little rabbit. “Note the soft looking wool on him. Looks softer than a sheep’s. We could make use of his wool if we keep him for a little longer and shear him.”

Leodore pondered for a moment, “Mm, yes. Yes, that's actually a very good idea! In that case then I declare Nero as today's Hunting Champ--”

“Not so fast!” a new masculine voice interfered. 

The crowd turned to face in the direction of the voice.

Behind the six canine hunters, a new pack of predators -- more ferocious looking ones -- entered the village and walked straight up to Leodore. The ring leader -- and the source of the voice -- a large chiseled black wolf with a white belly and face, stood before the lion chief with a toothy grin. “I believe _I'll_ be the judge of that,” he said right to Leodore’s face.

This wolf was none other than the chief of the meat eating Tooth & Claw Tribe.

“Alpha,” Leodore called the wolf by name. “I thought you weren't supposed to stop by until seven sunrises from now?”

“I was, but my tribe and I felt a little impatient so we decided to stop by earlier,” answered Alpha. Behind him were six members of his tribe who had accompanied him. There were three other wolves accompanying him: a somewhat clumsy and agreeable wolf named Beta, a chubby and snarky wolf named Charlie, and a tan furred and rather rude wolf named Delta. The other three members were three hungry looking gray hyenas -- two males and a female named Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi.

Shenzi glanced over to the crowd of surrounding predators and noticed Haida in the crowd. She smirked over at him and gave him a flirty wink, to which he blushed uncomfortably to -- she scared him. 

Alpha turned to look at the trophies that the hunters had brought. Both Tem and the little kit backed up against their cages. They had both been terrified of the previous carnivores that they had seen around them, but these seven new ones seemed far more vicious and scarier than the others. 

“Hmm,” Alpha stopped before Tem’s cage and rattled it, forcing the alpaca to bump all over the place. It was no surprise that this large black and white wolf was strong -- very strong. Alpha turned back to Leodore, “Is this really the best that your hunters can do? Only two trophies?”

“Well…” Leodore began, not knowing what to say.

Alpha turned to the Cherryton hunters who had failed to bring anything. “You four! You call yourselves predators?! Where’s your killer instinct? Oh that’s right, you non-meat eaters don’t have one. Maybe that’s why you don’t have any trophies to show!”

The four hunters snarled at him, offended. Alpha laughed at their reactions, “Well that got a rise out of all of you. Maybe next time you should show a little more of that ferocity when hunting.”

Red stepped forward, right to Alpha’s face, “Hey! It’s not our fault! Those prey are starting to get craftier!” Red elevated his right paw to Alpha to show off his claws to him, “I actually had a cute little gray bunny in my grasp had it not been for some fat jumbo who got in my way!”

In the crowd, Legoshi began sniffing the air, picking up the very distinct smell. Nick took notice of his behavior, “What’s wrong Legoshi?”

“I smell something from his claws,” Legoshi sniffed again, but this time Nick joined him in sniffing in Red’s direction. Legoshi gasped uncomfortably when he recognized the general smell of iron, “Ah, that’s…”

Nick picked up the smell too, “Blood…?”

In a quick flash, the blood forced Nick’s dream to pop into his head again. He suddenly felt a primal surge and saw himself running viciously through the woods again -- drooling, hungry. He shook off the feeling, _What the--?_ He thought, not understanding the relevance between the two things.

Alpha gripped Red’s paw and took notice of the blood and the smell of it which invaded his nose. Alpha smirked at Red, “Look at that, blood on your claws,” Alpha took a deep inhale of it, “Mmm, now that’s the smell of a fresh young rabbit. Despite your lack of a trophy, perhaps you do have what it takes to be a true hunter.” Alpha released him, causing Red to look down at his claws and the blood that stained them -- was this really the sign of a true predator?

“Now as for you Leodore,” Alpha said as he approached the lion, “We’ll be taking both those trophies off your paws.”

“Both?!” Leodore spat in shock, “But that wasn’t our agreement! We agreed that you and your tribe were allowed half of the trophies every new moon that you would arrive!”

“True, but your hunters normally do better than this. Lately they’ve been doing worse. The last time we were here, they only caught three, the time before that it was four, and now they only caught two. They’re getting sloppier as they go. So you know what that means for my tribe, it means that according to our deal, we get only _half_ of that!” The wolf said furiously as he bared his fangs at the lion. 

Despite his larger size, Leodore couldn’t help but back away from the wolf. “You know what I’m starting to think, Leodore? Maybe we should end our agreement and my tribe should start hunting and eating the smaller mammals of your tribe again! After all, we do miss the taste of shrew,” he glanced over at a small family of arctic shrews who huddled together in fear. They consisted of a father who sat on a rock, his daughter with an updo hairstyle, her husband, and their baby daughter. “And let’s not forget the taste of helpless little pups and cubs,” Alpha then glanced over to some wolf pups and lion cubs who clung tightly to their mothers in fear.

“No!” Leodore darted in front of the terrified mothers and their children. “Our deal stays as is, Alpha. I won’t let you eat any more members of my tribe. You will take _one_ of the trophies and next time, I promise you that my hunters will have a greater bounty to share. We’ll send more than one team next time and even train new recruits if we have to.”

“If you have to?” Alpha asked with a chuckle, “I really think that you should. With the exception of that red fox, I think this whole non-meat eating society of yours is ruining their hunting instincts. As a matter of fact, I think it’s ruining your entire village. Look at that guy,” Alpha pointed to a large chubby cheetah named Clawhauser, “Your lack of meat is making your predators soft and fat.” Clawhauser lowered his head in embarrassment. Alpha then turned his attention to Legoshi, “And your once mighty predators into weaklings.” Legoshi gasped and felt anxious over the sudden attention, “Just look at this wolf, no wolf in my pack slouches like this. They all stand tall, proud of their carnivorous instincts. Particularly their desire to eat _meat_. They’re not being repressed like this poor wolf is.”

“My predators are not repressed. Everyone in this village has proudly abandoned their desire to eat meat out of their own free will and it has been that way for three hundred years. All the way back to my ancestors who first made a truce with the Stripe herbivore tribe.” Leodore directed Alpha’s attention to an old cave painting, which now stood as a mural. It portrayed an older prehistoric lion tribe shaking paws with a zebra tribe. 

“Making peace with food. How pathetic,” Alpha scoffed. “But very well then, our agreement will stand, so long as you fulfill one request.”

“And what would that be?” asked Leodore, unsure about whether or not to trust him.

“Regarding those new recruits and even the current hunters, I want my tribe to train them. Turn them into _real_ hunters,” Alpha said with a savage grin.

“What?” Leodore asked, hesitating to agree. “I can’t agree to that. How do I know that you won’t try to teach them to kill?”

“Despite our tendency to eat meat, we’re not mindless savages. We can hunt without killing. Your predators are in good paws. So, what do you say?”

Leodore thought for a minute before hesitantly shaking Alpha’s paw, “So long as you don’t teach them to kill, then we are in agreement. We will respect your village’s way of life, just as you will respect ours.”

Alpha chuckled, “Agreed.” The black and white wolf turned to the two encaged prey animals. “In that case, we will take the alpaca.” Tem gasped and trembled with his jaw open -- his voice caught deep in his throat. “That little rabbit’s unique coat is tempting, but my village deserves better than this tiny morsel.” Alpha turned to the villagers, “Well my dear Cherryton, it’s been fun and thank you so much for our dinner!” He turned to his three wolf underlings, “Beta, Charlie, Delta! Pull the cage.” 

The three wolves obeyed as Charlie pulled and Beta and Delta pushed the cage. Tem was frozen stiff inside, unable to scream or say anything. He was just able to whimper, “N--Nn--!”

The little kit cried and trembled quietly as he watched them take the alpaca away. 

The two male hyenas followed after the wolves, while Shenzi glanced over at Haida again, she smirked and stopped Alpha in his tracks, “Alpha,” she approached him and whispered in his ear. Alpha smirked and she left with a flirty wave to Haida, “See you around, handsome.”

“Ah,” Haida whimpered, not liking the feeling of dread that the female hyena filled him with.

“Leodore,” called Alpha to the lion chief, “Just one more thing, I want that hyena there, the fat cheetah, and that slouching wolf to be recruited among the new hunters.”

“What?!” shouted a shocked Haida and Clawhauser, while Legoshi gasped in shock. 

“Done, but remember our deal when it comes to training them,” warned Leodore.

“Very well then. We’ll be back in seven sunrises to begin their training. So any other predators here who are willing to join, then you best join before then! And you six,” he said referring to the Cherryton hunters, “You best catch some better prey next time we arrive. Don’t disappoint us again, if you value the lives of your small predators.” He smirked and left the village, following behind the members of his tribe. 

The crowd of Cherryton predators began to murmur amongst themselves over what just happened. 

“My dear Cherryton predators, please don’t be alarmed over what just happened,” Leodore announced. “This is just the same routine we have followed for the last thirty-six moons. Nothing’s changed.” He turned to the hunters, “As for you my brave hunters, by default, I claim Rusty today’s champion for his checkered rabbit!”

“Yeah!” cheered the red fox as the villagers applauded him. 

Leodore applauded too, “As per _our_ traditions, you are to set this rabbit back loose at sunrise! And once again, congratulations!” Leodore and the rest of the villagers continued clapping.

“Aww, you're too much!” chuckled the fox, basking in his own glory.

“Rusty! Rusty!” squeaked a couple of red vixens as they surrounded him and barraged him with praise. Red and the other hunters meanwhile, rolled their eyes in annoyance. They left just as most of the crowd began to disperse, now that the ceremony was over.

Leodore approached Red, “Red! Alpha may have been proud of you for what you have to show, but I promise you that I'm not!” scolded the lion.

“But sir--” Red tried to explain.

“Stop by my hut later, I need to have a serious word with you,” Leodore warned before leaving. 

Red looked down at his claws and snarled, knowing full well that Leodore wanted to berate him over the blood that stained his claws.

Some animals remained in the area, including Haida, who remained frozen in place with his jaw hanging. “What just happened?” he asked in shock.

“Looks like you're a hunter now,” Fenneko replied plainly. 

“But why?! I don't know the first thing about hunting!” he screamed in a panic.

“Hey, at least you don't have to register for a mate now,” Fenneko replied, while Haida just groaned in frustration.

“O-M-Goodness...What do I do? I'm not a hunter! What do I do? What do I do?” a panicky Clawhauser cried to himself. Honey and Skye watched him, feeling sorry for him. 

“Looks like Clawhauser isn't taking this so well,” said Skye.

“Maybe we should cheer him up?” Honey suggested. “We’ll see you boys later alright?”

“See ya,” replied Nick and Finnick. Nick glanced up at Legoshi who also appeared upset at his new lot in life. 

“You okay, Legoshi?” Nick asked him with concern.

“Huh? Y-Yeah, it's just... I've never had any intentions of being a hunter. I wanted to be an insect farmer, but now with this I... I just don't know…” Legoshi said with drooping ears.

“Hey cheer up buddy,” said Finnick, “It's not so bad. You said you weren't good at looking for a mate. You won't have to worry about that now, if you're a hunter.”

“I won't?” Legoshi asked.

“No,” replied Nick, “It's one of the perks of being a hunter or a savage fighter. They can marry if they want, but they don't have to do it as an obligation. Much less by a specific time like the rest of us have to.”

“Really?” Legoshi asked.

“Yeah, not to mention hunters get swarmed by girls. Didn't you see Rusty? That guy was swimmin’ in vixens! And he only caught a baby rabbit. Imagine what a big guy like you could catch? You won't be able to get the she-wolves off o’ you,” Finnick nudged him with an elbow.

Legoshi appeared a bit flustered at the idea, more so because unlike the two older foxes, he was still a complete virgin.

“Heh, you know what?” Finnick chuckled, “The more I think about it, hunters have it pretty good. Hey Nick, how 'bout we join this guy?”

Just as Finnick said that, Red walked past the three. He paused, eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Wait, are you serious?” Nick chuckled, finding the idea kind of humorous, “Us? Hunters? Come on Finn. Legoshi’s clearly made for that, I mean look at the size of him. He wasn't made for insect farming, no offense there Legoshi,” Nick told the young wolf. “But us? I don't know if we're suited for that.”

“Hahaha!” Red laughed boisterously as he approached them, “Well at least you're honest about it. Nick was it?” He asked Nick, “It’s true that not _everyone_ is made for hunting. Including that large wolf behind you. Why Alpha wants him is beyond me. There's more to being a hunter than just size. There's a killer instinct! Sure, we don't kill the prey, but you have to know how to scare them into submission. And I can tell that both you and that wolf lack that instinct.”

Legoshi simply looked down, knowing that it’s true. Nick meanwhile drew his ears back, taking the insults as a challenge.

Red looked down to Finnick, “And as for you,” Red snickered, “You just don't even stand a chance. Herbivores may be weak, but do you think any of them would ever cower to the likes of you?” Finnick began snarling as the taller fox started petting his head, “They’d probably just think that you're some lost little kit. How cute.”

Finnick attempted to bite Red, just as he drew his paw away. “Ooh! A little fire in the baby fox! Hahaha.”

Finnick continued snarling, stepping toward Red with his teeth and claws ready to go, “I’ll show you baby fox, you piece of--” 

Nick placed an arm in front of Finnick, stopping him in his tracks. Nick glared at Red, but then quickly replaced his frown with a smile. “Now, now Finnick. There's no need to get worked up. Red’s right. Not everyone's made for being a hunter. Which reminds me, how many prey animals did catch again, Red? Because unless I’m wrong, you didn't catch any, did you? So, how exactly do you qualify as a hunter when you're terrible at your job?” Red’s eyes grew red with fury as he snarled at Nick, “Sounds to me like you lack a killer instinct yourself if you can’t even catch an injured bunny,” Nick said, pointing at Red’s bloody claws.

“What do you know! You weren't there! I would've caught it if it hadn't been for some jumbo interfering and keeping her away from me?”

“So you couldn't even capture an injured doe?” Nick grinned, humored. “Was she at least an adult or was it a fragile little kit?”

Red snarled, offended, “As if you could do better!”

“Oh I’m sure I can capture one adorable little doe. And without having to injure it to put me at an advantage. Because we all know that a fox doesn't stand a chance against a cute lil’ bunny, unless he injures it. No wait,” Nick pondered, “Or maybe that's just you, Red.” Nick smirked, mockingly.

Finnick burst out laughing at the insults that Nick set loose on the other red fox. Even Legoshi managed a smile -- finding comfort in the fact that his new friends did not approve of Red’s violent action, either.

Red scoffed angrily, “You think you're so funny, don't you? But we'll see who has the last laugh when I watch you all fail as hunters.” The dark red fox turned and left.

“Damn, you sure put 'im in his place,” Finnick complimented Nick with a proud chuckle.

“Yup, but I guess that also makes it official,” Nick looked up at Legoshi, “Looks like we'll be joining you in the hunters after all.”

“Ah,” the timid Legoshi was at a loss for words, “Thank you, but you really don't have to. Join the hunters, I mean.”

“It's alright with us, don't worry about it. Besides, Finnick’s right, now we don't have to be assigned some random mate if we're hunters. So, I guess you don't have to worry about getting assigned to Fenneko anymore, Finn.”

Finnick laughed happily, “Boy that’s some good news! Why didn't we think of doin’ this sooner?”

While Nick, Finnick, and Legoshi talked, Red still watched them from a distance. “Tch, idiots.” He made his way over to Chief Leodore’s hut, all the while he gazed at his bloody claws. The more he looked at them, the more Alpha’s words began to play again in his mind:

_“Where’s your killer instinct? Oh that’s right, you non-meat eaters don’t have one. Maybe that’s why you don’t have any trophies to show!_

_With the exception of that red fox, I think this whole non-meat eating society of yours is ruining their hunting instincts._

_Look at that, blood on your claws,_

_Perhaps you do have what it takes to be a_ **_true_ ** _hunter.”_

Red smirked, for though he knew the laws of his tribe, there was something about being a _true_ hunter, which filled his primal instincts with joy. The red fox then brought his bloodied claws to his mouth and licked them with a swipe of his tongue. The taste, the taste of helpless prey -- it brought a dark smile upon his face.

.

Back at the Deerbrook Tribe…

“One hundred and twenty-one, one hundred and twenty-two,” counted Hathi, the old elephant that had saved Louis earlier from the brown wolf. He was doing as Louis had instructed and counted every prey animal that was coming in from the fields and into the village.

Among the straggling villagers, was Judy. She walked slowly into the village, her cheek still stinging and her pride, currently broken by her recent run in with the sadistic fox. 

“Judy!” called her worried parents the minute they saw her enter the village. Her younger siblings who were also out in the fields ran up to her too, happy to see her alive and well. Judy ran to them too, feeling emotional as tears of joy ran down her cheeks over seeing her family. The family of bunnies hugged one another tightly. 

“Judy, you have blood on your face, are you alright?” her mother asked, extremely worried. 

“I’m okay, mom,” Judy sniffed, composing herself. “It’s just a scratch.”

“Just a scratch?” asked her father, incredulously. “That no good fox did this to you, didn’t he?” asked her father protectively. 

“Just take a seat here sweetheart,” Judy’s mother, Bonnie, sat her down on a rock, “Stu, go get some aloe and clean cloth,” Bonnie told her husband.

“Right away Bon,” Stu said as he took off.

“I’ll be right back sweetheart, I’ll go get you some clean water,” Bonnie said to her daughter as she left to fetch her water. “Rebecca,” Bonnie called to her younger daughter, “Come with me, we have to treat that scratch at your shoulder too.” Rebecca left with her mother.

“Are you okay Judy?” asked her little sister, Sophie.

“Did that fox bite your face?” asked her little brother Drew with a tremble. 

“No,” Judy replied simply. 

“I’m sorry Judy, it’s my fault you got hurt,” her brother Tom apologized, “We were just playing a game and...and then those predators showed up and...I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Tom,” Judy said with a weak smile, “I’m just happy you’re all okay and that we all made it back here.”

In the nearby distance, Isabelle rested in Jack’s arms, happy and thankful that he had so bravely saved her. Jack meanwhile blushed and smiled down at her. He looked up and noticed Judy sitting on the rock beside her siblings. “Excuse me my dear, “ he told Isabelle, gently releasing her. “Judy!” he called as he ran to his injured friend. 

“Jack!” Judy stood up and they hugged.

“My goodness what happened to you? You’re hurt!” Jack asked, concerned.

“A fox attacked me.”

“A fox?!”

“Yes, but don’t worry, Francine showed up just in time to help me. Otherwise I probably would’ve been eaten or taken by them,” Judy replied, glancing over at the elephant who was currently helping the elder Hathi wrangle up the stragglers for a head count.

“Thank goodness for her,” Jack said with a smile towards the elephant. “I’m sorry by the way, I ran off to help Isabelle because she was frozen stiff, but I wonder if perhaps I should have stayed by your side instead.”

“No, it’s okay Jack. You helped Isabelle when she needed you the most. I’m okay, I guess I was just shaken up a little by the whole thing, but it’s just a scratch. I’m fine,” Judy replied with an appreciative smile.

“Okay, as long as you’re alright.”

Judy nodded, “I’m sure Isabelle must be really thankful to you right about now, huh?”

Jack blushed with a chuckle, “Yes, she’s very thankful,” Jack and Judy glanced over toward the black hare as she giggled shyly and pointed Jack to all her friends who giggled, happy for Isabelle. 

Jack cleared his throat, desperate to take all the attention away from himself. “Oh, Judy, have you made your mark yet in the registry? You have to mark your paw beside the one from early this morning, so they know that you made it back to the village.”

“Oh, no I haven’t. Thanks for letting me know,” Judy headed near the village’s entrance where they had large slabs that had on them the pawprints/hoofprints of everyone who had to work outside the village. 

Judy searched for her pawprint as she overheard a worried black and white checkered mother rabbit crying to Hathi.

“Please someone has to find him! My little boy is missing and I don’t see him among the stragglers!”

“We are doing everything we can ma’am. We have some warriors and a couple of elephants scanning the area for anyone who may have been left behind out there.”

“Please, please! Someone has to bring back my Checkers!”

Judy felt her heart drop at hearing that mother rabbit’s cries. Those predators were merciless if they had actually taken that mother’s child. Judy also realized how fortunate she was that she had been spared. She could have also been missing or worse. And just like that child, it would’ve been her parents and siblings going through that grief. 

Judy sighed and tried to focus on searching for her pawprint again. 

Close by, Mizuchi, the Harlequin rabbit and her gang of friends had also overheard the distraught mother rabbit. “That’s so sad.”

“Poor thing, she must be devastated.”

“It’s always the most undeserving animals that always get taken away or eaten,” said Mizuchi as she then turned to face a certain white dwarf rabbit who had just finished making her mark on the slab beside her pawprint. Mizuchi and her gang of bunnies approached Haru. “Did you hear what we said Haru?”

“Huh?” replied Haru as she turned to them.

“That poor mother rabbit is grieving that her innocent little son was taken to be eaten by predators and yet you, someone who’s so undeserving is still here, alive and well,” said Mizuchi with a heart full of hatred. 

Haru frowned, offended and tired of Mizuchi’s hurtful words, “So what are you suggesting?” she replied angrily, “That _I_ should have been taken away to be devoured instead? I feel for that mother. And you’re right, her child didn’t deserve to be taken. And you’re also right that someone undeserving is still here, but are you sure it’s not _you_ instead of me? Your betrothed was the one who kissed me first, so if that’s really all you’re still upset about then maybe you should take your frustrations out on him, not me!”

“Wha--?” uttered an outraged Mizuchi as Haru stomped away into the woods bordering the village, “That’s right! Head into the woods! Go ahead and get eaten like you deserve, you mate stealing slut!”

Haru wandered deep into the woods, Mizuchi’s words resonating in her ears. Despite the white rabbit’s strong front, she was truly broken deep within. For she knew her reputation -- the reputation Mizuchi had worked so hard to create and ensure that Haru became the absolute most hated herbivore in the entire village. But of course, that reputation wasn’t only Mizuchi’s doing, Haru knew that she herself also had to take responsibility for her part as well. Her promiscuity was in fact true, but the reason behind it was something someone like Mizuchi would just never understand.

_If only she knew,_ Haru thought to herself, _How close her wish came to coming true. If it hadn't been for Louis, I would've been taken away too, just like that kit._ Haru stopped and sighed, gazing up at the orange sky of the early evening, _Maybe...maybe it would've been better if I had been taken away. I doubt anyone would’ve noticed. That group of rabbits clearly didn't notice me when they were trying to get away from that wolf._ Haru continued into the woods, secretly hoping to come across a leftover predator. _I, just like the rest of them, have no other purpose except to be eaten and yet, this strange thing we call instinct, still compelled me to run. As if I had a reason to live outside of fulfilling that one purpose._

Haru stepped over an elevated root, moving past a thick tree when she noticed some movement in front of her. “Huh?” she looked up at the source of the movement and screamed! “Aaah!!”

It was Louis. The top of his head was bleeding and he held his cracked and broken antlers in his hooves. “Oh, my antlers shed earlier than I expected them to. Unnaturally though, I’m afraid,” he said as stoic as ever. He took a good look at her and realized something, “You were out in the fields picking blueberries today, weren’t you?” 

“Y-Yes,” Haru replied, still a little shaken by the blood on his head, “ You saved me from that brown wolf earlier today.”

Louis approached her, “Is that so? In that case, an exchange then.”

“What?” Haru asked, not understanding. 

“I saved you, so now in exchange, swear to me that you won’t tell anyone that you saw the horns fall out of the great Deerbrook leader, Louis.”

Haru frowned, offended by his request, “You’re really self conscious, you know. I don’t need to be rescued for the sole purpose of having to pay back that action.”

Louis felt taken aback, not knowing what to say, “Alright then. Well listen,” Louis reached into a pouch beside his loincloth, he pulled out a small wooden peg with the image of a set of antlers carved on it. “Here, give this to the village shamammal. I’ll be staying here, hidden in the woods until he has a new set of wooden horns ready and carved for me in ten days. Alongside your silence, I will grant you a higher position among the villagers if you prefer that as compensation for your cooperation.”

Haru scoffed, “You really are pathetic, aren’t you? Do I look that desperate for acceptance or some sort of compensation from a bloody animal? No way.” Haru grabbed Louis’ arm and began pulling him away to a new area hidden in the woods, “Besides, I know of a better exchange we can do.”

“W-What exchange is that?” Louis asked in awe and shock of the small bunny’s fearless nature.

“I’ll show you a better place to hide. Somewhere where you can be alone without the fear of predators, if you let me treat your wounds.”

Louis said nothing, he just simply gave into her demands as she led him away to her secret hiding place. 

Back at the village, Judy whimpered quietly as her father placed an open aloe vera leaf on her cheek. “There you are Jude. Does that feel better?”

“Yeah, thank you dad,” Judy told her father with a smile.

“Hathi!” called a large warrior cape buffalo named Bogo. Judy and her family watched the exchange between the two. 

“Bogo, did you and your team find anyone left out there?” asked the old elephant.

“No, there was no one left out there. We did however, find this marriage bracelet tossed carelessly on the ground. Could it belong to someone who may have been taken?”

Judy observed the bracelet that Bogo held in his hoof, “Wait a minute…” Judy uttered as she stood, recognizing the bracelet. 

“Isn’t that…?” Judy heard Jack utter as well, as they both thought back to earlier that day: _“I’ve been wanting to ask her for quite a while now,”_ Tem’s voice resonated in their minds, _“But it was just never the right time. But now, now I think it’s the perfect moment, to tell her my feelings.”_

“We’re not done registering everyone who was out there yet,” said Hathi, “We know a small checkered rabbit may have been taken but we don’t know yet if a married female may have been taken as well.”

“No,” Judy said as she and Jack approached the elephant and cape buffalo. “That doesn’t belong to a female. That bracelet belongs to a friend of ours named Tem. He’s an alpaca and he was planning on giving that bracelet to another friend of ours.”

“Was he out in the fields today?” Bogo asked.

“Yes,” Jack answered.

“Have either of you seen him since the attack?” asked Hathi.

“No,” Judy answered, “We don’t know if he made his mark yet either.”

“Tantor!” Hathi called to another elephant that was kind of cowardly and reddish in color. 

“Uh, yes sir?” said the elephant with a salue of his trunk to the elder elephant.

“Search for an alpaca named Tem’s mark on the slabs. We may have another missing animal.”

“Yes sir,” answered Tantor as he got to work.

Judy, meanwhile, kept her eyes on the bracelet in Bogo’s hoof. “Excuse me,” she told the buffalo, “May I hold onto that for him? Until he gets back?” she asked, wanting to remain optimistic.

Bogo handed it to her and Judy held it in her paws. Her ears drooped as she gazed at it, _Tem, please be okay._

.

Elsewhere……

As nighttime set, Tem woke up in his cage after having passed out in a panic. The uneven terrain of the woods leading up to the Tooth & Claw Tribe’s village, forced him to wake up as he kept bumping all over the place in his cage. 

He still couldn’t speak, his voice was caught in his throat. “What’s wrong alpaca? Are you scared?” Alpha asked with a drooling chuckle, “You should be.”

Tem trembled and gasped as they arrived at the Tooth & Claw Tribe’s village. The Cherryton Tribe was scary enough because of the mere presence of so many carnivores, but this one…

This one...was a hundred times worse.

Unlike the predators of the Cherryton village, the Tooth & Claw Tribe’s predators were indeed nothing more but savages.

They indulged in all their feral desires as openly as when they still walked mindlessly on all fours. 

There were several carnivores mating out in the open, in front of everyone. 

There were violent savage fights going on where other predators circled around the horribly mangled fighters, chanting: “Kill! Kill! Kill”

“Kill him!” 

“Tear his throat out!”

Elsewhere, there were some carnivores cooking meat over fire, while others were covered in blood as they viciously fought over chunks of fresh meat that clearly came from an herbivore that was eaten alive -- a zebra by the looks of it.

“Agh!” Tem cried, as he held in the desire to throw up. It was futile, when he looked back up to the savage fighters battling and saw a male tiger pin down a male leopard and literally did as he was told -- he tore out the leopard’s throat. Some of the blood sprayed all the way to Tem’s cage, staining him with blood, “Oh, Oh no--” he threw up, unable to contain the horror of what he was witnessing. 

Alpha snarled at the tiger, “Oh come on! Look what you did! Be careful where you spill blood you idiot! You made our new meal throw up.” Alpha turned to Charlie, “Go get some water to clean him up.” 

Charlie nodded.

“Sorry,” the tiger apologized to Alpha with a vicious grin as he wiped at the blood on his mouth. 

“You better be. Just for that, your spectators here can have that leopard as a meal, but you can’t eat a bit of him. Nor can you eat any of our new tribute!” 

“Wha--?” shouted the tiger, outraged. 

“I have spoken! Disobey me and you’ll be eaten instead of your kill!” Alpha warned the tiger. The tiger backed away, for it was a cold fact that Alpha would be true to his word if he disobeyed.

“Go ahead, all of you dig into his kill,” Alpha ordered the spectating predators. Without hesitation, they obeyed and pounced on the dead leopard. 

“As for the rest of you!” Alpha turned to the rest of his tribe, “We have a new tribute from the Cherryton Tribe! Unfortunately, those spineless, sorry excuse for predators were only able to offer up one tribute. But don't worry. He’s still got plenty of meat on him!” Alpha chuckled menacingly with a hungry grin.

All around Tem, the other members of the tribe surrounded the cage with wide hungry gazes and drooling mouths. Most of them were baring their large fangs and licking their lips, eager for the meal that lay helplessly before them.

It was no question for Tem that he was terrified of the predators of the Cherryton village, but the gazes of those predators were nothing like these ones. The other carnivores watched him more with awe and mere curiosity. But these predators…

They were clearly hungry and had only one goal in mind. To tear him apart and devour him just like they had that zebra he saw earlier…

“I want a fresh bite!” clamored a hungry lioness.

“No! Cook him nice and well,” said an African wild dog.

“Yeah, I’ve never had smoked alpaca!” concurred a grizzly bear.

Tem was frozen stiff in his cage as the hungry breathes of predators surrounded him, _This is it..._ he thought.

Alpha opened his cage as Charlie tossed water at him to clean up any vomit from him. Tem gasped, not so much from the freezing cold water, but because Alpha stepped inside his cage. The large wolf smirked at the frightened alpaca, “As per our traditions! I get the first bite of our tribute!” he announced to all, “Any last words?” he addressed to Tem.

The petrified Tem at last found his voice as both fear and fury overwhelmed him, “So this is our lot in life? Is this really it? To be food to you carnivores?!”

“Huh?” Alpha looked at him confused, then smirked, amused, “You’ve only just figured that out? Of course that's the purpose of the weak,” he said as he slowly moved closer toward Tem. His hunger, rising with each step. “To feed the _strong_.”

“Y-You carnivores are all monsters! EVERY ONE OF YOU!!!” Tem yelled at the top of his lungs before a set of large snarling fangs darted right at him...and then... 

Everything went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, poor Tem :'(
> 
> On another note, we got new hunters! How will their training go, I wonder?
> 
> Also, I got a couple of questions for you guys:
> 
> 1\. Do you guys think red pandas count more as herbivores or carnivores? I know they’re technically omnivores because they do eat bugs and stuff, so I don’t know which village Retsuko should belong to??? (I know in Beastars they count as herbivores, but what do you guys think?)
> 
> 2\. Also, Jack the labrador retriever, do you guys want to see him here even though he’s a dog (with no explanation as to why there’s a dog in a non-human prehistoric society?) What do you guys think? Do you want to see Jack in this too?
> 
> BTW, I apologize that I have two sets of end notes. The notes you see below this one are actually from the previous chapter. I just don't know how to get rid of them here. If anyone knows how, I'd be super grateful :)


	3. New Recruits, New Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Hope you’re doing okay! I apologize for the delay, but the next chapter is here, hurray! :D

_ Food… _

Nick ran through the woods on all fours once again. His mouth drooling, and with only one goal, one thought, and one word resonating in his mind…

_ Food...Food...Food... _

_ FOOD!!! _

It was all he could think as he moved closer and closer to his prey -- the same two long stalks that stood tall over a small hill top. Though this time, things were slightly different. 

He was actually getting closer and closer to it! He could almost see it coming into view. The savage red of his eye’s sclera started fading, the closer he got. His eyes began looking normal, and with those very same eyes he saw that the hill and long stalks were one in the same.

The drool at his mouth started fading as he went from hungry to curious to see what the grayish figure was. He still couldn't tell what it was, but he saw that it started to move a little. It was then that he started to pick up the pace, determined to see what it was! When suddenly...

An enormous shadowy figure that looked like him with blood red eyes and large fangs popped up in front of him and pounced on him, swallowing him up in a void of darkness.

.

“Aah!” Nick screamed as he sat up in bed. He breathed erratically as he caught his breath. He looked around and realized that he was not in the woods running like a savage and being attacked by some shadow creature. He was in fact, safe and sound in his den. “Ugh, not again,” he said, resting his head on his forearm, mentally drained and haunted by the recurring dream. 

.

Nick walked through the village with his head low in thought,  _ What the heck is going on with me? Why do I keep having that same dream? Well... _ he thought back on his dream and remembered the shadow figure that pounced on him,  _ That shadow figure was new. I wonder why it didn't want me to catch up to those two stalks? And...why did it kind of look like me? _

“What do you mean, I can't join the hunters?!” he heard Finnick's voice shout nearby.

“You really think you have what it takes to join us, pipsqueak?” asked, Howl, the seasoned brown wolf that had participated in the attack on Deerbrook. He sat behind a stone table alongside Nero, the black wolf.

“I don't think, I  _ know _ I have what it takes!” Finnick corrected. Nick approached them. “Oh good, right on time. Tell ‘em Nick! Tell them that me and you are joining the hunters.”

“Alright,” Nick picked Finnick up from the ground and set him on top of the table. “Excuse me, I’m afraid you two are being very rude to my son and I can't say that I approve,” Nick said with a cheeky smile.

“What?!” Finnick shouted angrily at his friend, “Don't say that you idiot! You're making me look bad!”

Howl and Nero snickered and broke into laughter. 

“That was a good one,” commented Howl, “Are you thinking of joining red fox?”

“Yup, we’re sort of a team, so if I join he joins. That's just the way it goes. And believe me, this little guy's a lot tougher than he looks,” Nick said, resting an elbow over Finnick's head, causing the small fox to pout, wholeheartedly annoyed.

Nero and Howl looked at each other and shrugged, “Eh, why not? With a self indulgent idiot like Rusty and a piece of shit like Red, we could use a funny guy like you to keep things lively,” said Nero.

“Yeah, so I guess you’ll get your chance to prove yourself pipsqueak, so long as your daddy accompanies you,” said Howl in a degrading baby voice as he pinched Finnick's cheek. Finnick snarled and bit Howl’s paw. “OW! You little--!” Howl took a backhanded swing at Finnick, but Nick quickly lifted him out of the way. 

“Sir! That’s no way to treat a child,” Nick said, still holding Finnick, causing Nero to chuckle.

“I heard that!” snarled the annoyed Finnick.

“I did warn you that he was tough by the way,” Nick said as he set Finnick down.

“Tough nothing, you’re lucky that the selection process is not up to me or the Cherryton hunters anymore otherwise I’d crush that little bastard into mush!”

“I’d like to see you try,” Finnick scoffed at Howl.

“So who’s in charge of the selection process now?” Nick asked, ignoring the two bickering animals.

“Who else? Alpha,” answered Nero, “All you have to do is show up here again in six sunrises when Alpha and his tribe return for your training,” Nero replied to them, “Though we do recommend those showing up today to stay here and wait until the rest of our pack arrives. We're releasing the checkered rabbit today and it’d be best to show you how the release process works. It’s simple, but Chief Leodore recommends it.”

“Alright, we’ll stick around,” Nick said and he and Finnick took a seat on the ground a few feet away from Howl and Nero.

Finnick huffed, “Being a hunter better be worth it if we’re going to be working alongside those jerks.” 

“Ah don’t let them get to you,” Nick said confidently, “Just think of how worth it it’ll be when you’re swimming in vixens.”

A lustful grin came to Finnick’s face at the thought, “Well, when you put it like that...” he leaned back, relaxed when someone familiar approached them.

“Nick? Finnick?”

Both foxes looked up to the source of the timid voice, “Legoshi,” they replied. Legoshi had a rhinoceros beetle in his paw. 

“What are you doing here, buddy?” Nick asked.

“They told me that I-I was supposed to show up for the rabbit’s release because Alpha already picked me to be a hunter.”

“What’s with the beetle?” Finnick asked him.

“This is Beetly,” Legoshi sat down beside them to show them his pet beetle, “Someone tore his wings off and one of his legs was injured. I-I’ve been taking care of him ever since.” The beetle slowly crawled around Legoshi’s palm, “He can walk now and I thought that he could use some fresh air to help him get better.”

Nick and Finnick noticed that Legoshi had a very peaceful smile on his face as he gazed at the small, fragile creature in his paw. His gentleness was such a strange contrast to what should match his intimidating physique. 

It brought a smile to Nick, “Who knew you were such a gentle giant with tiny bugs, eh Legoshi?”

“Well, I’ve just always been fascinated by them. In their own ways, they’re a lot like us. Some of them may look scary and dangerous -- and some of them are -- but some of them, just want to live life as best they can and as harmless as they can.”

“Pfft,” Howl snorted, “I may hate Alpha, but even I have to agree that you’re pretty pathetic for a wolf if you’re making friends with bugs.”

“Mm,” Legoshi said nothing, he simply looked down with a quiet groan. 

“Just ignore him. He’s just trying to get to you,” said Nick. 

“Yeah, that guy’s an asshole,” added Finnick.

Legoshi shook his head, “It’s okay. I’m used to it.”

“What the? What’re you guys doing here?” asked Haida as he and Clawhauser approached the two foxes and Legoshi.

“Signing up to be hunters,” Nick replied simply with one of his trademark smirks.

“What?!” Haida shouted in shock, “Why would you guys do that?”

“If you can think of a better way to avoid forced marriage, then I’d like to hear it,” Nick said as Nero called to the two.

“You two! Are you the other recruits we’ve been waiting for?”

“...Yeah, that’s us,” Haida answered reluctantly.

“Alright, just wait there with the rest of them, until the rest of our pack arrives,” said Nero.

Haida and Clawhauser sat beside Nick, Finnick, and Legoshi. “Are you three the only ones who’ve shown up for today's sign up?” Haida asked.

“The two of us, yeah. He’s actually the third recruit chosen by Alpha,” Nick replied, pointing at Legoshi.

“Oh yeah,” Clawhauser replied, “You’re the one he called a slouching wolf, right?”

“Uh, y-yeah,” Legoshi answered.

“Don’t mind him, he doesn’t say much,” Nick replied on Legoshi’s behalf. “This is Legoshi by the way. Legoshi, these are two friends of ours, Haida and Clawhauser. They're your fellow forced recruits.”

“Hi Legoshi, nice to meet you,” said Clawhauser with a friendly smile as Haida suddenly groaned in frustration. 

“This is so unfair! Why do they want  _ us _ three in particular to be hunters?! Do any of us look like hunter material?”

Finnick snorted, “Maybe it’s because that one hyena girl was eyeing you like a slab of meat?”

“But I don’t want her!” argued Haida. 

“Why not?” asked Finnick, not seeing the problem.

“She’s from Tooth & Claw and a meat eater! That's why!” Haida shouted angrily to Finnick. “Plus, she scares me,” said Haida, almost as if he wanted to cry.

The others eyed him awkwardly, and humored, by his confession.

At that moment, three new recruits arrived to sign up. They were a young tiger of about eighteen years of age, a young black panther of the same age, and a chubby red fox who looked to be Nick and Finnick’s age.

“Hey Legoshi,” called the young tiger.

“Bill? Tao?” said the young wolf, already familiar with the two felines.

“Gideon?” asked Nick of the chubby red fox who approached the stone table where Howl and Nero were at. The chubby fox noticed him and Finnick.

“Nick? Finnick? What are you two doin’ here?”

“We signed up to be hunters,” Nick replied, “Are you doing the same?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, a little embarrassed, “I thought about what Alpha said to Clawhauser and well,” he gripped his chubby belly and jiggled it a little, “I realized that I'm no better. Plus, I’m a predator who's had a lot of unchecked rage and aggression in the past. So this might actually be a good way to vent, don't you think?”

Bill placed a heavy arm around Legoshi's shoulder in a chummy manner, “So Legoshi, you ready to put those fangs and claws to good use?”

Legoshi eyed him uncomfortably and with drooped ears. “But, we’re not supposed to hurt the herbivores. Isn't that how it works?”

“Yeah, but with Alpha running the hunters now, anything's possible!” said a jovial Bill, “We’ll be  _ true _ carnivores now! And besides, what's it matter? They're just herbivores. They're trophies to us, nothing more.”

Bill’s words really sunk into Legoshi's mind. Though he knew that those words and mindset should be considered the norm among carnivores, there was something about his lack of sympathy for the herbivores that filled Legoshi with an unexplained rage. It was a rage however, which he bottled up inside and suppressed -- ignored -- as he did with all his anger and true feelings toward practically every aspect of his life.

“So is this really the turn out we got? Pathetic,” scoffed Red as both he and Rusty arrived at the scene. Rusty carried the cage containing the small checkered rabbit inside. Red spotted Nick and Finnick, “Hahaha,” he laughed mockingly, “I see you two idiots actually decided to show up.”

“Of course we did,” replied Nick, “We couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see our favorite demented fox, now could we?”

“Ha-ha,” Red falsely laughed, “Laugh all you want. You’ll learn soon enough that that won’t last long for you,” he smirked confidently.

“Why do I highly doubt that?” Nick said with a humored smirk, but deep down he was confused over what the eerily calm Red could’ve meant by that.

“Enough Red,” said Nero before turning to Rusty, “Come on Rusty, it took you long enough to get here. We have to release that rabbit. Axel and Willy (the coyote) are already waiting for us in the woods.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting, but I had a real wild night last night. It’s not easy being a hunting champion, you know.” 

Just as Rusty said that, the same vixens that swarmed him yesterday, collected around him once again. “Rusty! Rusty! We had so much fun last night. We have to do it again,” they cooed seductively at him.

“Yeah?” Rusty chuckled confidently, while Nero rolled his eyes. “Sorry Nero, I’ll be just a moment.” Rusty handed the cage containing the checkered rabbit over to Red, “Here watch this for me, okay Red?”

“What? What am I supposed to do with this?” Red asked, but Rusty ignored him as he gave his full attention to the vixens. Red scoffed, annoyed and set the cage down. 

Almost immediately after he had set the cage down, a small red fox kit ran up to it. He waved innocently at the entrapped bunny, “Hi. What's your name?” The tiny checkered bunny crawled back against the other corner of the cage. “Hey, don’t be scared. I don’t bite.” The fox kit reached into a small pouch and pulled out a cherry, “Are you hungry? Do you want a cherry? Here.”

The fox kit reached inside the cage, holding the cherry in his open paw. Hungry, the little bunny took the risk and first slowly, but then quickly reached for the cherry in his paw. The small rabbit eagerly ate the cherry, while the little fox kit giggled and watched the bunny with intrigue. “It's delicious, huh?”

“Hey!” shouted a furious Red to the small fox kit. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, kid?! Get out of here!” He scared the little fox away with a violent wave of his arm. Red then crouched to the little bunny and smirked, humored, “Enjoying that? I hope you know that he lied, that's not a cherry. That's an eye-ball.”

The bunny was quick to believe the older fox and spat out the cherry, tossing it away, and gagging out what he could. Red meanwhile just laughed boisterously and left the small kit to his own misery. Red took a seat beside Nero and Howl, who seemed unfazed by the fox’s cruel joke.

Nick meanwhile glared at the other fox, while the little kit lied flat, face down in the cage, crying. Though Nick knew that the kit was just a bunny, he couldn't help but still feel for him and feel angry at Red. I mean, regardless of his species, he was still just a kid. He didn't deserve such cruelty. “You must feel real high and mighty picking on little kids, huh?” Nick asked Red, mockingly. “But then again, that must be the only way someone as low as you can ever feel at the top of the food chain.”

Red scoffed, confidently, “Please, that thing's a rabbit. Like his well being means anything to you or me.”

Legoshi observed the small kit in the cage, crying mercilessly into the ground, “I want my mommy!” the little five year old kit’s breath hitched and he sniffled, “I want my mommy!”

Legoshi stood up, garnering everyone's attention. He walked over to the cage and crouched beside it to speak to the kit, “You’ll be reunited with your mother soon, but…” Legoshi held his pet beetle near the cage, “In the meantime, maybe Beetly can keep you company until then. H-He eats grass and fruits like you. Cherries are his favorite. I'm sure you can see that I'm a big scary guy. M-Maybe Beetly will feel safer with you.” Legoshi gently placed his pet beetle inside one corner of the cage. He then stood up and gave the boy his space, returning back to his seat beside Nick and the others.

The small kit sniffled, calming down as the big scary, yet somehow gentle wolf left. His eyes then shifted toward the beetle. Beetly was enjoying some of the leftover cherry on the ground. Checkers slowly hovered a paw over the beetle who froze in fear. The small kit then began to gently pet the beetle, which caused it to relax beneath the small kit's paw. Checkers sniffled and sat down, gently taking the beetle in his paws. He smiled softly at the beetle and kept petting it in his paws.

Legoshi and their group of friends smiled, relieved to see the small child happy.

“Well, that was actually really nice of you Legoshi,” Nick said with a smile.

Legoshi said nothing, but appeared happy at Nick’s comment. Red rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Pathetic.”

.

The predators soon found themselves in the woods…

“This seems far enough,” said Nero as they reached a sort of midpoint between the Cherryton village and the Deerbrook village. Rusty removed a small tarp from the cage -- the tarp was used as a precaution to prevent the herbivores from tracking down the Cherryton village.

“To you new recruits, we normally don’t release them this far from home, but since this one’s a child, we decided to be a little more considerate,” continued Nero.

Finnick turned to Nero, incredulously, “Is that really it?”

“Well that, and this way Alpha and his hunters don’t get another one of our trophies as a free meal. There were a couple of instances when we released our prey back into the wild and then when we went out on another hunt we discovered bones and other remains near where we had last left them.”

“Hahaha. So that’s why we had to follow you all the way out here,” said an unwelcome and familiar voice. All of the hunters turned and saw a smug Alpha and two of his hunters -- Shenzi and Charlie -- standing behind them.

“Alpha,” said Nero with a snarl. 

“Down wolf,” Alpha told the black wolf. “We’re not here to hunt down that baby rabbit. Although I must say that we  _ really _ enjoyed that alpaca last night.” Alpha licked at his teeth and picked out a piece of white wool from in between his teeth.

Nero snarled, “That was my trophy. I had very good plans for that wool. Such a waste that he had to go to you savages.”

Alpha chuckled, “Oh well. We may not have put his wool to good use, but we sure put his meat to good use.” Alpha flicked away the wool and it landed on the grass. Upon further inspection, the piece of wool had a blood stain on it. 

It was a tiny detail that did not go unnoticed by little Checkers in the cage. He whimpered and trembled, gripping Beetly tightly and seeking comfort from him. 

“Enough with the small talk,” growled the grumpy Howl, “How about you tell us  _ why  _ you’re here and what you want from us? Last time I checked, you said that you weren’t coming back until another six sunrises.”

Alpha smirked confidently, “Yes, I know I’ve been breaking a lot of promises as of lately, haven’t I? But I couldn’t help it, I really was curious to see if we had any new recruits this morning. And I see that you do have quite a few of them.” Alpha approached the new recruits, eyeing all of them. He noticed Legoshi, Clawhauser, and Haida. “Ah, look at that, you three actually showed up. I’m impressed at your dedication.”

“I thought we didn’t have a choice,” Clawhauser uttered innocently. 

“That’s right. You didn’t!” Alpha suddenly punched Clawhauser hard in the stomach, knocking him down on his knees. 

The others gasped and Haida rightfully yelled a shocked, “Hey!”

“You have something to say, underbite?” Alpha mocked Haida. “Why don’t you do something about it?” Alpha loomed over Haida. The wolf slapped his own chest, “Right here, show me your feral side! Bite me if you’re angry!”

Haida whimpered and backed away in fear. 

“Alpha!” scolded Shenzi as she walked up to Haida and cradled his head to her chest in a protective manner, “Don’t you dare scare my precious boy! Can’t you see he’s fragile?” Shenzi then looked Haida straight in the face and spoke seductively to him, “Just how I like ‘em.”

Haida chuckled nervously and uncomfortably.

Alpha scoffed and then moved on to Legoshi. “And what about you? Haven’t you got anything to say?” Alpha -- who was Legoshi’s same intimidating size -- roughly gripped Legoshi’s mouth with a massive paw, forcing the equally large wolf’s mouth open. Legoshi grunted in pain as Alpha moved his head from side to side, observing his teeth. Alpha chuckled with pride at the younger wolf’s teeth, “Look at those fangs! You can be a real killer if you were to embrace your savage nature.” Alpha released Legoshi’s mouth. 

“You three are probably wondering why I picked you, right? Well, take a look at yourselves. I picked all of you because you’re the worst, most pathetic bunch of predators I’ve ever seen! But under my guidance, I promise you that’ll change. See, if there’s one thing that I take pride in, as should all of you, is that I always strive to be the best predator I can be. If there’s one thing I can’t stand, it’s to see other carnivores not living up to their true potential and repressing their primal instincts. Chief Leodore may have turned you into weaklings, but I will turn you into the  _ strong _ ,  _ mighty  _ **beasts** that you really are! You will not just be great hunters, but  _ real  _ **predators** !” 

Red watched Alpha in awe. To him, as a predator, his words sounded deeply inspirational.

“As for the rest of you,” Alpha addressed the other new recruits, “I expect you all to live up to your greatest potentials as well. And if you don’t, then well...maybe you don’t have what it takes to survive in this world.” Alpha signaled to his two underlings that it was time to go.

Shenzi reluctantly released Haida with a disappointed sigh, “I look forward to getting in some... _ exhaustive _ training with you, handsome. ‘Till next time.”

“We’ll be back on those six sunrises. And all of you new recruits better be ready for some serious training,” Alpha chuckled mockingly, “If you think you can handle it.” The three meat eating predators headed back into the woods, disappearing amongst the brush.

There was a moment of silence before Howl interrupted it with a scoff, “Who’s that meat eater think he is, undermining our chief and training methods?”

“I know what you mean, but what can we do?” said Nero, with a defeated shrug. “We have to work alongside them, whether we like it or not.”

Clawhauser remained on the ground, rubbing his belly in pain until both Nick and Finnick offered him a paw. They struggled a bit, but helped him up to his feet. “You okay?” Nick asked him.

“Yeah, it just really hurt,” Clawhauser said, his eyes tearing with pain.

“Just let that rabbit loose already Rusty, so we can head back,” said Nero, still clearly upset over their encounter with Alpha. 

Rusty obeyed. He crouched down and set the cage on the ground, opening it. Checkers didn’t immediately run out, however. He was too terrified of what the predators might do to him once he left the safety of his cage. “Go on, get out. Come on,” said Rusty, softly rattling the cage. 

Checkers very slightly peeked his head outside the cage’s door, but he still wouldn’t step outside. An impatient Red kicked the cage, forcing the bunny out. “Get out! You  _ stupid  _ bunny!”

Checkers ran out as fast as he could, clutching Beetly tightly in his paws as he ran deep into the woods -- away from the predators’ sight.

As expected, Nick once again shook his head in disappointment at Red’s cruel behavior. “Boy, you must be really popular with the vixens given how great you are with kids,” Nick mocked sarcastically.

“You know I’m starting to think that you might have something for herbivores given how much you care about that kit’s well being,” mocked Red in return. “Maybe Alpha’s right. Our way of life is turning all of you into prey lovers.”

“What are you getting at Red?” asked a suspicious Howl, “There’s no doubt that prey are inferior to us and don’t deserve our pity, but you’re not seriously suggesting we turn our predators into savage idiots like Alpha and his tribe, are you?”

Red chuckled, “No, of course not. I wouldn’t think of it. Much less with my new position as Chief Leodore’s official liaison between himself and Alpha.”

“What?” uttered Nick.

Red chuckled, “Don’t look so surprised Nick. It is what I discussed with Chief Leodore after all…”

.

Red thought back to his meeting with Chief Leodore after he had run into Nick and the others yesterday…

Red had met Leodore in his hut as he was ordered to. At first, it had all gone as he expected it to go. Leodore scolded him, “Blood on your claws! Do you have ANY idea what kind of impression that gives to the rest of our hunters? To your fellow predators?!”

“Yes sir,” Red answered with his ears and head down.

Leodore sighed, “Did you kill it?”

“No,” Red replied.

“Was it in self defense? I highly doubt that many rabbits can fend off a fully grown fox, unless they're a warrior.”

Red kept his gaze down, refusing to say anything.

“Was the rabbit you attacked a warrior?” asked Leodore, wanting answers.

Red sighed, frustrated, “No.”

Leodore nodded, “In that case, I have no other choice but to remove you from the hunters.”

“What?!” Red shouted in shock.

“I’m sorry Red, this brings me no pleasure, but I’m afraid I have no other choice. Violence against prey animals is allowed only in instances of self defense and  _ your  _ reckless behavior does not count as self defense.”

“Please sir, I cannot be removed from the hunters,” Red pleaded to his village leader. He bowed before him, his head low in submission, “Please, I beg you, allow me to make up for this mistake.”

“Oh?” uttered the lion, “And how do you expect to do that?”

“Alpha,” Red uttered, lifting his gaze up to face the lion.

Leodore raised a confused brow at the fox, “Alpha?”

“You allowed him to train our new recruits, but sir, do you honestly trust him to keep his word in teaching us to hunt without harming prey animals?”

“Of course not, but what choice did I have? He would start killing our smaller and weaker predators again if I didn’t agree to his terms. All I hope is that my predators know better than to listen to him if he were to try to teach them something like that.”

“Then you have good judgement sir, look,” Red showed Leodore his now clean claws, “I made sure to clean my claws before coming to see you. You don’t know how sorry and ashamed I am of what I did,” Red spoke, ‘sincerely’ and with a near cracking voice. “Please sir, allow me to make up for my shameful mistake by being your liaison between yourself and Alpha.”

“What?” asked Leodore, not understanding. 

“Please, I made a terrible mistake by harming that rabbit. Allow me to make up for it, by keeping Alpha in line and ensuring that he doesn’t teach our new predators how to kill. Let that serve as my punishment for violating the law myself, so that it may serve as a heavy reminder that we must honor Cherryton’s meat truce with the herbivores.” Red lowered his head again, still bowing before the lion.

“Hmm?” Leodore thought long and hard about Red’s request and felt that it could work. “Yes, that makes sense. Very well then, I will grant you your request Red.” Red smirked maliciously, his face still hidden from Leodore’s sight.

“Oh thank you sir!” Red said ‘humbly’ as he kissed Leodore’s foot. 

“Yes, yes,” Chief Leodore said as he moved his foot out of the way, “But remember Red, you must be true to your word. I better not see you nor any of our predators return to this village with the blood of prey animals staining either their or your claws ever again. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir, of course! Anything to remain a part of the hunters! I promise that I won’t let you down!” Red stood and looked Leodore in the eye, “The new hunters...will be in safe paws.”

.

Back to the present time…

The new recruits returned to the village, all of them walking together, and all in shock over the revelation of Red being the new liaison between them and Alpha. 

“Great, now what?” uttered Finnick, irritated. “Can we really trust that guy to keep an eye on Alpha the way he’s supposed to?”

“My guess is no, given how much he tried to justify the blood on his claws,” replied Nick.

“But he said that Chief Leodore will kick him out of the hunters if he doesn't keep to his word of never harming a prey animal again,” said Haida.

“Well that's true,” Nick said as he pondered. “I guess we'll just have to wait and see what he does. Either way, I get the feeling that this is also his way of trying to spite me and Finnick.”

“Why would you think that?” asked Haida.

“Let's just say my joining the hunters was my way to spite him. That and I embarrassed him for not being able to hunt a helpless little bunny without injuring it,” Nick said confidently. 

“Is that really such a bad thing?” uttered Bill the Bengal tiger. Nick and the others turned to him. Bill lifted his paws defensively, “Whoa, whoa! I'm not saying that it's alright to kill or mindlessly attack herbivores, but you all seem to forget that we  _ are _ carnivores. We naturally have sharp claws and fangs. We weren't there when Red attacked that rabbit, so how are we sure that it didn't just accidentally happen when he tried to grab it?”

“I guess it's possible,” Nick replied, “But like you said, we don't know.”

“Yeah, but accident or not, what's so bad about scratching an herbivore a little? At the end of the day, all that matters is that we don't eat or kill them, right? So is a tiny scratch really worth fussing over?” Bill placed a confident paw over Legoshi's shoulder, “Isn't that right Legoshi? After all, we all heard Alpha, he just wants us to get in touch with our predatory instincts. Something somebody like you could really use, eh Legoshi? You're far too meek for a wolf,” Bill chuckled, “The way you act, you might as well be an herbivore.”

“Mm,” Legoshi groaned quietly in thought.

Nick scoffed with an incredulous smirk, “Predatory instincts. What does that even mean? Aren't we already in touch with our instincts since the moment we’re born? Because, you know? We're  _ predators _ ?”

“Now Nick, hold on,” uttered Gideon, adding his own opinion, “Maybe he’s right. Alpha may be a lot of things, but he  _ is _ a mammal of his word. And much as he might complain to Chief Leodore, he and his tribe have stopped eating the smaller predators of our tribe since they first struck that deal. And from what I heard around the village, Red lives and breathes the hunters, so I doubt he’d do anything to risk that. Also...maybe Bill’s right...it  _ was _ just a little scratch. I think we'll be alright even with those two leading us.”

“I just hope you're right,” said Nick, still untrusting of Red, but realizing that maybe Bill and Gideon are right. Red may be a jerk, but maybe he really will abide by the rules so he can remain a hunter.

“Hey Legoshi!” called a golden furred Labrador retriever and a diverse group of canines.

“Oh, hey Jack. Hey guys,” replied Legoshi with a friendly smile as the canines approached him and the others.

“How was your first day with the hunters?” asked Jack.

“It was, okay. I guess,” Legoshi replied as Jack observed the other predators around his friend. “So are these the members of your pack?”

“Pack?” asked Legoshi, completely unaware of what he was talking about.

“Yeah, you know? Your team,” added a large white shaggy dog named Collot. 

“Nah, we’re all just new recruits,” answered Bill on Legoshi’s behalf. “We’re all going to be divided and assigned into teams in six sunrises when Alpha comes back.”

“For the second time,” added Finnick.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Jack.

“O-Oh, nothing,” answered Legoshi, not wanting to mention the fact that Alpha returned prematurely once again. 

“Well, in any case, it’s nice to see that you’re making new friends, Legoshi,” Jack said with a friendly smile. “I’m Jack,” he introduced himself. He then turned to the other canines behind him, “And these are, Collot, Durham (a coyote), Miguno (a brown spotted hyena), and Voss (a fennec fox). We’re Legoshi’s long time friends and cave-mates.”

“O-Oh, sorry um…” Legoshi looked back at everyone, aware that he had to introduce them, “These are Nick, Finnick, Haida, Clawhauser, and Gideon. You guys already know Bill and Tao, right?”

“Yeah. It’s nice to meet you all,” Jack said as he approached Nick and Haida. 

“Hey there,” Nick said as he shook his paw in greeting.

Jack moved on to shake Haida’s paw. “Nice to meet you Jack.”

“Hey! Nice voice,” complimented Jack as he shook Haida’s paw.

“Thanks! I was about to say the same thing to you!” replied Haida with a smile.

Voss shook Finnick’s paw. They exchanged a simple “Hi”, all the while Finnick just looked him up and down,  _ Damn, even this pipsqueak’s taller than I am _ , he thought to himself, annoyed.

“Hey, why don’t you all come over and let us know how everything went?” Jack offered. 

“Yeah, we want to know if it’s worth joining ourselves,” joked Durham with a chuckle. 

“Well if you don’t mind being led by two savage minded predators who won’t stop talking about how great ‘predatory instincts’ are, then I’m sure you’ll feel right at home,” joked a snarky Nick.

“This oughta be interesting,” said Durham as he and the others laughed. They all headed over to Legoshi and his cave-mates’ large cave to chat. 

.

Meanwhile…

At the Deerbrook Village…

Judy sat beside Jack on a couple of stones in one of the many rooms of her family’s warren. She placed the final touches to Jack’s bracelet for Isabelle, “Okay and...there! What do you think?” she asked Jack, presenting him his new bracelet.

Jack took it in awe, “Judy it’s perfect! Thank you so much for helping me with this!”

“Anytime,” Judy said with a smile. “Are you sure these blue stones are her favorite?”

“I’m not sure, but they are beautiful. Just like she is, so I’m certain she will enjoy them! Don’t you think so?” said Jack.

“Yeah, I’m sure she will,” Judy said with a sweet smile. 

Jack sighed happily, “You have no idea how excited I am to give this to her!”

“I'm happy for you, Jack.”

Jack smiled. “I know things may not have worked out between you and Harvey, but I certainly hope someone worthy of you proposes to you someday.” 

“I hope so too,” Judy agreed, “But, to tell you the truth, I’ve kind of been considering giving Harvey a second chance.”

“What?!” spat Jack in shock. “Are you insane? After what he did to you, you're seriously going to give him another opportunity?!”

“I know what you're thinking Jack, but I told you that nothing happened between us. It  _ was _ scary and I know that I shouldn’t really give him another chance, but I was wondering if...maybe when that happened...maybe he wasn’t all there.”

“What do you mean?” asked Jack.

“Well, what if it wasn’t really him who tried to hurt me? What if he was being blinded by desire because...he loves me? I don't know, I guess I was just taking what you told me about your own experiences with your instincts blinding you into consideration,” Judy said, still weighing the pros and cons. “Jack, you said you’ve experienced this blindness before, how did you behave when it affected you? What did you feel?”

“Well,” Jack pondered, “It-It’s difficult to explain. You don't really notice it at first. But then you start to feel as if...as if you're hungry.”

“Hungry?” Judy uttered with a confused brow.

“Yes, but you're not. I don't know if that makes sense. It's a sort of craving similar to hunger, but it’s not food you desire. It’s something that burns deeper at the pit of your stomach and... _nether_ _regions_ ,” he quietly whispered that last part. He cleared his throat, continuing, “You feel aware of what you're doing, but you also lose sight of everything, including who you are. All you know is that you _have_ to satisfy that craving no matter what.”

“So, you basically lose all control of yourself?” Judy asked curiously. “Do you behave differently on the outside when you’re feeling all that?”

There came a hesitant pause from Jack before he spoke, “I would think so. Though I don’t remember myself to confirm, there was this one time that I was speaking with Isabelle when my instincts suddenly invaded my mind and body. She and I were just talking when I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly couldn't hear her anymore. I could see that her mouth was moving, but all I was concerned with was her body. I don't recall much after that. All I know is that Isabelle told me that I simply kept staring at her and I kept coming closer and closer to her until I caged her against a wall. She said that I didn't snap out of my odd trance until she yelled my name.”

“So, you don't remember any of that?” Judy asked.

“No, but she also told me that there was something different about my eyes -- something feral. She said they looked almost entirely black with only a slight outline of my blue eyes still present. It was odd.” Judy’s eyes widened in shock at that revelation. “Did Harvey's eyes look like that when he tried to pin you down?” Jack asked.

“I don't think they did. But then again, it all happened so fast that I didn't really pay attention to that.” Judy pondered for a moment, taking in all that Jack said. She stood up, a determined look on her face, “I guess there’s no point in second guessing. I won't know for sure until I ask him.”

Judy headed out the warren, Jack following close behind, “Are you certain about this? Do you need me to accompany you?”

“I appreciate the thought, but no. This is my problem Jack. Besides, if he tries anything, I’ll just kick him again,” Judy said with a confident smile.

“Very well then. Wish me luck, Judy! I’m going to go ask Isabelle right now!” 

“Good luck!” called Judy as Jack happily sprinted away to propose to Isabelle. Judy meanwhile went her own way to track down Harvey.

Elsewhere in the village, several animals picked, cleaned, and counted beans by the basketful. Among the bean counters was a small female, yellow furred red panda named Retsuko. 

“Five-hundred and eighty-six, five-hundred and eighty-seven, five-hundred and eighty-eight, five-hundred and eighty-nin--oh wait, that’s a rock,” Retsuko flicked a small black rock away from the stone table where she was counting the beans, “There we go. Five hundred and eighty-eight beans.” Retsuko collected the basket and set it beside a couple of other baskets. “Looks like I’m done for the day. Just have to carry these over to the big basket and I’m done!” she said with a smile. 

“Retsuko, how do you have so much energy? I'm still on my second basket,” said a male red panda named Fudge. 

“I guess I’m just really good at counting, hehe,” Retsuko giggled modestly.

“I’d say you’re good at keeping focused. I just can’t focus on counting when all I’m thinking about is proposing to this girl I like.”

“Fudge, you’re going to propose to someone?” asked Retsuko.

“Yeah, I have my bracelet ready and everything,” Fudge showed her the bracelet he made for his intended. 

“Aww, that’s so pretty.”

“Thanks. She’s pretty too. There’s a lot of males after her and if I keep wasting time here, somebody’s going to beat me to her,” said Fudge.

“Oh that's terrible,” said Retsuko sympathetically.

“Yeah, it's a shame I can't get this work done any faster.”

“Well here, I can help you out with that,” Retsuko offered with a friendly smile.

“You’d do that?”

“Sure! It sounds like it's for a good cause. You go on ahead. I'll take care of this for you.”

“Hey thanks Retsuko. Wish me luck,” Fudge left without a second thought.

Retsuko took Fudge’s remaining baskets and began counting quietly.

“Oh Retsuko!” called a feminine voice in a sing-songy tone. It was a dwarf female gazelle named Tsunoda. “Whatcha doing there, huh?” she asked 'innocently’ yet obnoxiously to Retsuko’s face.

“I uh... decided to take on Fudge’s workload so he can go propose to a girl he likes,” she explained.

“Oh wow! That's really nice of you! Most girls would be bitter knowing they're not marriage material, but you're still nice enough to help others find love!”

“Wha--!” Retsuko’s jaw dropped in shock at her backhanded comment, “What's that supposed to mean?!”

“Well, I notice you don't have a bracelet on.”

Retsuko's sight quickly fell to her **right** **wrist** (as per Deerbrook’s traditions, females must wear their engagement bracelets on their right wrist and then shift it over to their left upon the final night of mating season. The shifting of wrists, symbolizes that the female is now married. Males, meanwhile, receive a necklace from the female on the night of their wedding to symbolize that they are now married to the female).

“N-No! I just haven't got one yet! Who says I’m not marriage material?!” Retsuko shouted in shock.

“It's nothing to be embarrassed about Retsuko. If anything, you should feel lucky. You don't know the pressure of having to choose between so many cute males!” Tsunoda showed off her right arm to Retsuko -- it was covered in bracelets! 

“What?! Tsunoda! Y-You easily have twelve bracelets on your arm! Why do you have so many?! You're not seriously going to marry all these males are you?!” 

“Of course not, I just couldn't decide which one I liked best so I told them all that I’d wait 'til the ending of mating season to choose. Assuming I pick any of them. There's never a rush for prey animals to mate, so I just might wait to see what next year's batch is like,” Tsunoda said uncaringly.

_ Seriously?  _ thought Retsuko,  _ You have more than enough to choose from, while some of us don't even have a single one. _

“Carnivore!” shouted a burly male voice. Retsuko flinched in fear at the voice, knowing full well who it belonged to. She turned around to see the head of the bean counters, Ton. He was a large, hefty pig with an angry looking face and a gruff voice. “What do you think you're doing making idle chit chat? Don’t you have some beans to count?”

“Y-Yes sir! Sorry I was just--!”

“You were just what, Carnivore? Thinkin’ about eating another bug on the job?”

“What? No! Of course not! No bugs for me today, hehe” Retsuko chuckled nervously.  _ How long is he going to keep calling me 'Carnivore’? I didn't even know that was a bug I ate, I thought it was a raisin. _

Retsuko thought back on the time that Ton started calling her a carnivore. She was counting beans and spotted something small, black, and chewy among them. “Oh! A raisin!” Retsuko said as she picked it up and happily ate it, not knowing that it was actually a roly poly.

_Red pandas are_ _notoriously known for being_ _omnivores, but we don't eat any sort of meat anymore. Not since we all decided to live in the herbivore villages, yet the one time I accidentally ate a bug, I got called a carnivore. And the worst part is...I actually thought that bug was tasty._

“What are you daydreaming about now Carnivore?!” Ton snapped at her, breaking her from her train of thought.

“N-Nothing sir!” Retsuko replied nervously.

“Good,” said Ton.

“Oh wow! You sure know how to take control of a situation, Ton,” Tsunoda said to him with a flirtatious squeak. 

Ton guffawed, his ego fully inflated. “Yeah, you know me. If I don’t take the lead then these carnivores will just walk all over ya.”

“Oh wow! You’re just so brave to be dealing with dangerous carnivores!”

“Hey! You know he’s talking about me, right?!” shouted Retsuko as the two ignored her. 

“And here I thought Chief Louis was brave for taking on carnivores! Maybe you should be our village’s strong and fearless leader while he’s gone,” Tsunoda complimented.

“Ahahaha!” Ton laughed pompously, “If it weren’t for the fact that I hate dealing with predators I’d say you’re right Tsunoda! But I thank you for noticing my bravery and leadership skills. Ahahaha!” 

“Amazing!” Tsunoda squeaked, sucking up to him. “I wish I was as good at my job as you! Look at all these beans I have to count,” Tsunoda showed him one of the bean baskets that she was supposed to clean and count. Behind her was the rest of her work load. She still had five full baskets to go. “Oh if only there was a  **big, strong, dependable** male who could help me,” Tsunoda pouted like a helpless damsel.

“Oh here, you just let me take care of that for ya, Tsunoda!” Ton offered with a bloated smile that matched his ego. “Now you just run along and enjoy your day!”

“Oh wow! Thank you Ton! If I get proposed to today, then I only hope the male that does so is at least half as good as you!” 

_ She's still thinking about accepting more proposals?!  _ Retsuko angrily thought,  _ Is she waiting for the whole village to propose to her or something? _

“I’ll see you tomorrow Retsuko!” Tsunoda called out to Retsuko with a wave.

“Yeah, same to you,” Retsuko replied, half-heartedly.

As soon as Tsunoda left, Ton’s ego filled smile faded -- replaced with his trademark angry scowl, as he turned to Retsuko. “You! Carnivore!”

“Ah, y-yes sir?” Retsuko replied nervously.

“Take care of Tsunoda's work!” he said as he slammed the basket of beans beside the red panda.

“What? But sir, I've already agreed to take on Fudge’s bean count,” Retsuko tried to explain.

Ton didn't care. He just chuckled maliciously, “Well, now you’ve got twice the amount of work!” He set the rest of Tsunoda's baskets beside her. “I hope you know that little bugs like to crawl into the bean baskets, so who knows? You might find a meal in there as a reward for all your hard work,  _ Carnivore _ . Ahahaha!” Ton guffawed as he left Retsuko alone to her work.

Retsuko looked at her new work load and groaned, glumly. She got to work, but she couldn't help but look out into the distance when she heard a happy couple giggling. It was a zebra couple. A young male had presented a bracelet to his intended, “Willow, will you be my mate?” Retsuko heard him say.

“Oh yes! Yes, Horus! I accept!” squealed the female zebra as she leaped into her now fiancee's arms.

Retsuko's eyes and mouth trembled with awe... and a slight bit of envy. Though such a sight would normally leave her heart feeling full and warm, it only now left her feeling empty.  _ What if... What if Tsunoda’s right, _ she thought to herself,  _ What if I'm not meant to find love or get married?  _

She lifted her gaze and saw that everywhere she looked, there seemed to be a happy couple holding paws/ hooves and every female that was about her age wore finely crafted bracelets on their right wrists.

_There are hardly any red pandas in our village and so far no male has ever come up to ask me to be his mate. It's bad enough that Ton calls me Carnivore, but I know that he's not the only one who looks at us that way. A lot of herbivores think we're carnivores just because we used to eat bugs and have sharp teeth and could see in the dark like they can._ Retsuko sighed, she had to start her count all over again as she could no longer focus on her work. She replaced the beans back in the basket and started her count again. 

As she began counting, she came across a roll poly. Retsuko picked it up between her thumb and index finger and stared at it for a moment. She felt an uncomfortable calling to it, as well as disgust. Not wanting to be perceived as a carnivore, she set it down and let it go off on its merry way.

_ There are times I wish I could choose a male outside my species, but that goes against our laws. And besides, with me being called a carnivore I doubt anybody who's not a red panda would want me. Of all the male red pandas in our village, I only know two. Fudge and... _ Retsuko glanced back behind her at another red panda -- a yellow furred male named Resasuke.  _ Resasuke... _ Retsuko thought with a dreamy tone and blushing cheeks,  _ If only he could propose to me, then maybe Tsunoda could be wrong for a change.  _ Retsuko thought spitefully,  _ I wonder if he has anyone in mind? _

Just as Retsuko pondered that, Resasuke suddenly started sniffing at the claws of his fingers.

Retsuko flinched uncomfortably at his action, but then beamed with a false smile,  _ How adorable! _ she giggled,  _ Even if it  _ **_is_ ** _ a little weird... _

.

Judy reached the lower burrows where Harvey lived. Everywhere she looked, it was evident that love was in the air. Females wandered around everywhere with bracelets on their wrists. It brought a smile to Judy. 

Maybe if what happened before was just a misunderstanding...maybe she and Harvey will soon be able to join all those happy couples!

As she thought about her and Harvey’s possible future together, she heard a female giggle a few feet ahead of her. She looked up and both her jaw and heart dropped simultaneously together. 

Harvey sat on a stone with a doe giggling and sitting on his lap. 

“H-Harvey…” Judy uttered, completely deflated. 

Harvey and the girl on his lap glanced up at Judy.

“Oh, hey Judy, how are you?” uttered Harvey, rather uncaringly. 

“Is she the one?” asked the doe on his lap.

“Can you give us a moment, Lulu?” Harvey asked the doe. She hopped off his lap and Harvey gave her a slap on her rear. Lulu giggled and waved at him. An action, which allowed Judy to get a good look at the bracelet on her wrist -- it was the same one that Harvey had tried to give to her, down to the fox tooth that was on it. Judy felt her chest ache at the sight of it. “What do you want Judy?”

Judy scoffed, insulted at his non-chalant behavior, “Is that really all you have to say?”

“What do you want me to say Judy? I told you that I had a herd of does who were far more eager to mate than you were.”

“So you traded me just like that?” Judy asked, disgusted and heartbroken. “You said that you chose me because you loved me.”

“That’s because you were my first choice. I always thought you were the most attractive doe and the most suited at bearing kits given your...wide hips,” he said as he ogled her hips. Judy felt that uncomfortable feeling from him again. 

“That’s it? That’s the only reason why you loved me? Because of my hips?” Judy said, disappointed, “So when you pounced on me, it wasn’t because you......Were you aware of who you were or of what you were doing?”

“Of course I was. What kind of stupid question is that? How would I not know who I am or what I should do with a female? Unlike you Judy, I’m well aware of my instincts as a rabbit. You’re the one who should’ve asked yourself that before you embarrassed me and yourself!”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I know full well what my rabbit instincts are. I just didn’t expect you to jump me like that! Especially since you didn’t even bother to think about what I wanted!” Judy rebuked.

“I didn’t have to ask you anything! You liked me and I liked you, mating was supposed to be natural between us. No female before or after you has ever rejected me,” said Harvey, rather pompously, “I’m Harvey the Mighty Warrior! I took down a fox! Bearing my kits should have been an honor to you!”

Judy was at a loss for words. How could she have ever liked someone so awful like him? And yet, why did she still feel so hurt by his rejection?

“I’ve moved on from you. I admit, at first I thought about replacing you with that cute little white dwarf rabbit, but--”

“Dwarf rabbit?” Judy echoed. “You mean Haru?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. She was my second option after you, but I couldn’t marry her because she’s not our same species. I did mate with her however.”

“What?!” Judy spat in shock. 

“Yeah, the day after you rejected me. She was  _ incredible  _ by the way,” he said smugly. Judy felt her heart sink further. How could he tell her all this, without any regard to her well being?

“Lulu was my third option. I proposed in the same way to her and she immediately responded like a good female rabbit should. We’ve already mated several times since I proposed. You should learn from her.” Judy’s ears drooped as he said that. Should she feel ashamed just because she’s not as in touch with her instincts as Lulu and other does are? “At this point, I think that’s the only way you could turn your name around to other male rabbits in the village.”

“What do you mean?” Judy asked.

“I told my friends about you and just like me, they don’t find you to be a desirable female anymore. It’s a shame, because I’d probably still change my mind if...you’d be willing to mate with me,” Harvey said, placing a hard paw at Judy’s hip and pulling her close to him -- despite his new mate being a few short feet away. 

Judy scoffed, offended and disgusted. She pulled away and SLAPPED Harvey hard across his face. “How could you be so awful?!” Judy yelled at him. “I can’t believe I actually thought that you loved me--”

_ Slap! _

A furious Harvey backhanded slapped Judy in return, knocking her to the ground. Judy hissed in pain and caressed her already injured cheek with her paw, as Harvey had struck her right on the wound that Red had left on her face the day before.

“Harvey, are you alright?” asked his new mate Lulu as she ran to his side. She turned to Judy on the ground, “Serves you right! How dare you hurt a great hero like Harvey! It’s no wonder no male wants to mate with you!”

“She’s just a sorry excuse for a rabbit,” he said as he pulled Lulu closer to him by her hip. 

“Come on Harvey, ignore her. Seeing you act so strong is making me excited,” Lulu giggled seductively to him.

“You’re right. She had her chance,” he gripped Lulu’s butt tightly with a paw, “Let me go show you what Judy’s missing,” he chuckled seductively as he led Lulu to their small warren.

Judy remained there on the ground as the two left. Her ears drooped down, feeling embarrassed, and above all else heartbroken.

.

Outside of the village, hidden behind a large running waterfall…

Haru visited Louis, bringing him cleaning supplies from the village shamammal. 

“Did you give the village shamammal the peg I gave you?” Louis asked her.

“Yes,” replied Haru as she opened up a cloth containing the supplies to treat Louis’ shedding wounds. “He said your new antlers should be ready a lot sooner than you had expected them.”

“How much sooner?” asked Louis.

“He said, they should be ready in six sunrises. He made the assumption that since we’re reaching shedding season, he should be prepared with that sooner rather than later.” Haru prepared an aloe leaf to treat Louis. “So is this why you never appear to shed like the rest of the male deers in our village?” 

“Antlers give the impression of strength. If I’m missing them, then I look weak. Appearing weak is not an option, much less when you are the leader of a village that is under the constant threat of predators.”

“Is keeping that act really so important to you? It’s natural for male deers to shed. Just as it’s natural for herbivores to be hunted and eaten by predators. You can’t be expected to keep every single one of us safe.”

Louis was at a loss for words. He was genuinely impressed at how accepting she was of her lot in life as an herbivore and of how nonchalant she was of his position as leader and protector of their village. It felt good -- to not have to worry about the pressures of having to be the ideal leader in front of someone for a change. 

“Okay, the solution is ready. The village shamammal said this solution should keep your wounds from becoming infected.” Haru dabbed a clean cloth over the solution and reached for Louis’ wounds. 

“Here, I can take care of it,” Louis said, reaching for the cloth in her paw.

“No, you said you’d let me treat your wounds. Now hold still.” Haru reached for his skull again with the cloth, while Louis once again tried to take it from her. 

“I’ll do it myself,” Louis insisted again, not wanting to appear helpless or weak.

“Agh,” Haru sighed frustratedly. “You need to just get over yourself, you got it? You’re always going to be the helpless little Bambi in my eyes.”

“Who’s Bambi?” Louis asked with a confused brow.

“Just sit tight, okay?” Haru reached for him again, but was stopped when Louis gently gripped her wrists. “Oh,” she exclaimed softly at the sudden act.

Haru kept her eyes locked to his, as he watched her intently. Louis brought a hoof to her cheek, caressing her it, as he slowly approached his lips to hers. He stopped a little more than halfway, realizing what he was about to do. “Sorry. What the hell am I doing?” he asked himself as he pulled away. “I apologize.”

Haru observed him, as he refused to meet her gaze.  _ I can tell,  _ she thought to herself,  _ You’ve been expected to be perfect at all times. _ She brought a paw to his cheek, garnering his attention once more. 

Without another word from either of them, they kissed.

.

Back at the village…

Judy walked back from the lower burrows, her face and pride hurt. She caressed her cheek and walked past a couple of male rabbits -- warriors by the looks of them. They stopped as they passed her. 

“Is she the one Harvey was talking about?” she overheard one of them say.

“Yeah, she’s the one that won’t mate,” said the other one before they both burst into snickering laughter.

Judy looked back at them, but the two males didn't cease their laughter. Embarrassed, she walked away as fast as she could. Huddling into herself. 

It wasn’t normally like her to shy away from her problems, but after what happened with Harvey, she was too afraid and emotionally drained to stand up for herself. She walked further ahead when she noticed several animals running past her. 

“Yeah, he’s over here!”

“I wonder what happened?”

Curious, Judy slowly followed to where they were headed. Some feet ahead, there was a mob of mammals collected at one of the village’s many borders. Judy approached to see what all the fuss was about. 

She spotted two friends of hers standing along the edges of the crowd. They were a tall, voluptuous female gazelle, appropriately named Gazelle and a black female sheep named Sharla. “Gazelle! Sharla!” Judy called to them.

“Oh, hello Judy,” greeted Gazelle.

“What's going on?” 

“They say that the two animals that were taken yesterday have come back,” replied Gazelle.

“Really? That's great!” Judy lit up with a smile. Had both Tem and the little kit really come back safe and sound?

“Two?” Sharla asked. “I heard only one came back.”

Judy’s hopeful smile faltered, “Wait, so which is it? Did they both come back or just one?”

“I guess we don't really know,” replied Gazelle, trying to look past the crowd. “It's difficult to see.”

“Do you know who was taken Judy? I heard you were out in the fields yesterday.”

“Yeah, a little checkered rabbit and an alpaca friend of mine named Tem,” Judy replied.

“Oh no! That's awful!” Gazelle exclaimed, “I’m so sorry Judy.”

“Yeah,” Sharla equally sympathized, “I hope your friend and that little kit both made it out okay.”

“Back up! Make room!” they heard the old elephant Hathi shout to everyone as he tried to fight through the crowd to reach the center of the crowd. Hathi reached the middle of the crowd and saw little Checkers there -- holding Beetly and still trembling in fear, tears running down his cheeks. “Oh no, there, there. It's alright now, you're safe,” Hathi cooed paternally as he gently wrapped the small kit in his trunk. “Has anyone told his mother yet!” Hathi asked loudly.

“Checkers?” called the mother rabbit as she wrestled her way through the crowd, “Checkers!”

“Mommy!” called the small kit as Hathi handed him to his mother. Checkers and his mother embraced and she peppered kisses all over his little face.

“Oh, oh thank goodness! My baby!” cried the mother rabbit, overjoyed to have her child back in her arms.

Everyone smiled at the tender reunion, but there was still another burning question to be answered. Or rather several given the crowd's curiosity. 

“But I don't get it, how did he escape?”

“He’s just a little kit.”

“What happened to the other guy?”

“Yes,” said Hathi as he stepped forward, “I understand that your son has been through a lot ma’am, but it would be helpful if he could answer what happened during his time with the predators. As well as what happened to Tem the alpaca.”

The mother rabbit looked to her child and Hathi did his best to crouch down before the small kit, “Tell me son, what happened to the alpaca and how did you get back here?”

Everyone in the crowd grew silent, so to hear the small rabbit speak.

Checkers sniffled, the scary memories flooding back in his head. He huddled closer to his mother before answering. “They put us in cages. And there was this big, scary black and white, mean wolf. Him and his friends took the alpaca from the other predators. Then a nice wolf gave me his pet bug. And they let me go. But today the mean wolf said...he said, he said he ate him…” Checkers broke down into tears. 

“Ate him? You mean the alpaca?” asked Hathi.

Checkers nodded. The herbivores gasped and spoke quietly amongst each other in shock and fear. Judy meanwhile felt her stomach clench, “No…” she uttered quietly. Unable to believe what she heard.

She reached into a little pouch at the side of her bottom loincloth. She had Tem’s bracelet for Els in it. She held the bracelet in her paws, staring sadly at it, knowing that he won’t be able to give it to Els himself anymore. Gazelle and Sharla rested a hoof each on Judy’s shoulders, sympathizing with her.

Later that day, Judy found herself sitting on a stone, still staring at Tem’s bracelet with sadness. 

“Oh there you are Judy!”

Judy looked up to see Jack approaching her. “Hi Jack,” she replied with a fragile smile.

Jack however, didn’t notice her state of anguish. “I have such wonderful news! I proposed to Isabelle and she accepted! You should have seen the joy spark in her face when I asked her!” Jack laughed and cheered happily. “This is truly the greatest day of my life!”

“I’m happy for you, Jack,” Judy replied with a crackling voice as she tried, but ultimately failed to keep her tears from flowing down her face.

Jack’s smile faded when he took a good look at her and realized that Judy had quietly started to cry. “Judy? Judy what’s wrong?”

“Oh, Jack, I’ve...I’ve just had the worst day,” she sniffed as her breath hitched. “First, things didn't go as expected with Harvey. He was never blinded by instincts like you said. He said some vulgar things so I hit him. And then he hit me back and spread terrible rumors about me…”

Jack’s ears pulled back, angry, “Where is he?”

“No, Jack. Just leave it alone. That’s not the worst part,” Judy said between sobs, “The kit that was taken by the predators returned today and...he said Tem was killed and eaten by predators…”

Jack finally noticed Tem’s bracelet in her paws. He couldn’t believe it, he was speechless. 

Jack sat beside Judy on the stone, his ears down, just like hers in sadness. Though sad at the loss of their friend, Jack still tried to comfort Judy by resting a paw on her shoulder, allowing her to let all her sorrows out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Damn that Harvey! How dare he hurt our girl Judy! (By the way, yeah I know that she’s a bit emotional right now, but we’ll start to see her braver side later on as we go :)
> 
> Just a quick note, I know the Beastars characters actually have human-like hands, but I’m kind of going by Zootopia rules in that regard. You can picture what you like, but I’ll refer to their hands as either paws or hooves.
> 
> Okay, so we got introduced to a few new characters like Retsuko, Gazelle, and Sharla. Basically all that’s left is Juno of the bigger characters. But don’t worry, she’ll be introduced soon. :)
> 
> I’ll try to get the NEXT CHAPTER out as soon as I can, but there may be some delays because I have a big, important outside project I’m working on, so that might take up some of my time.
> 
> I hope you’ll all look forward to the next chapter, as it will be the first chapter to be very…
> 
> How shall one put it? Very...https://youtu.be/3Ml4dA8TZTU?t=14 ;)


	4. The Beast in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay on the chapter, but I had some other non-fic related works that I had to prioritize. 
> 
> I know I promised parts 1 and 2 today, but Chapter 4 is actually going to be divided into 3 parts. This is part 1. Part 2 will be up tomorrow, and part 3 on Fri.
> 
> Hope you enjoy Part 1! :D

“Alright hunters! Listen up!” Alpha marched before both the old and aspiring new hunters. 

It had been six days since the menacing wolf’s last visit and it was now time for the training and re-training of both the new and old recruits to begin. 

“Whatever you Cherryton predators thought you knew about hunting changes today. Now as per my agreement with Chief Leodore, you won't get to experience the joys of hunting and  _ eating _ your prey as a part of your training, but you will get in touch with your carnivorous roots. After that... I'll leave it in your paws to decide if you'll want to continue living in your pathetic excuse of a village or come to Tooth & Claw and live like  _ real _ predators.”

“Boy, isn't that a tempting invitation?” Nick joked to Finnick. Finnick stifled a snicker. 

“Established hunters move over to this side and new recruits come with me on this side.” The predators moved over to where they were supposed to. Another red fox bumped into Nick. 

“Oh, sorry--” said both foxes until they took a good look at each other. 

“Nick?” asked the other fox. It was Reynard. He bore a big friendly smile on his face, as if he and Nick were old pals. 

“Oh, hey Reynard,” replied Nick with a forced smile -- a hidden bitterness in his voice.

“I didn’t know you were a hunter now. How have you been?” asked Reynard.

“I think I’m doing alright,” he lied between his teeth, “How’s uh...how’s...Rose and...your son? Good?”

“They’re great!” he said with a big smile, “Our son just said his first word yesterday. He called Rose ‘Mama’.”

“Oh,” Nick replied, his heart falling and his smile struggling to remain on his face. It hurt knowing that it was Reynard’s child to whom Nick’s former girlfriend had become a mother to, and not his. 

“Hey, listen,” Reynard scratched the back of his head, awkwardly, “I know you and Rose were...together, before she and I were. And then when she and I were together, she was still technically with you. But...things just happened. She still appreciates you as a friend and she’s uh...sorry that she didn’t tell you sooner, but we just...we fell in love.” Reynard shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

Nick swallowed a hard lump in his throat. He knew full well that what Reynard had just said was the reality of the situation, but it always hurt to hear it and accept it as the truth. Rose didn’t love him, she loved Reynard. Nick nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I know.” Nick awkwardly cleared his throat. “I’m uh...I’m happy for you two.” Nick managed a weak smile, hiding his feelings yet again.

“You two!” shouted Alpha. “Quit the chatter and head over to your respective places. Now!”

“Right! Anyway, it was nice seeing you again and glad there's no hard feelings,” Reynard uttered quickly, before heading his own way toward the established hunters. 

Nick meanwhile couldn’t utter anything more but a stuttered, “Yeah... right,” before heading his own way. Nick met up with Finnick and Legoshi. Both new and old recruits continued heading over to their respective sides while Alpha discussed some details with several of his Tooth & Claw hunters.

“You alright?” Finnick whispered to him.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright,” Nick replied, still noticeably upset.

“Sounds to me like you just got cuckolded,” they heard an all too irritatingly familiar voice say. It was Red of course, who had overheard Nick and Reynard’s conversation. 

Nick understandably turned around angrily toward him, “I wasn’t--That’s none of your business!”

“What? I’m shocked, no witty retort? I must’ve struck a nerve to get that sort of reaction from you,” he chuckled, pleased. He placed a casual arm around Nick, “Well, I hope she left you for the right reasons. It’d be terrible to find out that she left you because you had a small cock or something like that, hahaha!” Red laughed boisterously, leaving a furious Nick seeing red.

It was uncommon for Nick to reach such a level of anger. It was strange indeed, though what proved to be stranger was that -- unbeknownst to Nick -- his eyes were turning a savage red, just like in his dreams. His snout began to curl, forming one savage looking snarl.

“Nick?” asked Finnick, noticing the strange look in his friend’s eyes.

As Red walked away laughing, Nick slowly began approaching him from behind, snarling the whole time.

“Hey! Hey! Whoa! Whoa!” Finnick called stepping in front of his friend and keeping him at bay. “Nick!” called the small fox, effectively snapping the taller fox from his savage stupor. 

“Finn?” Nick remarked, shaking off his savage state. 

“You alright? What happened to you just now?”

“What’re you talking about?” Nick asked, genuinely confused and remembering nothing about what just happened. 

“Are you kiddin’ me? You looked like you were just about to rip Red’s throat out, that’s what I’m talkin’ about,” Finnick said as he redirected them back to their place among the other new recruits. 

“I was?” Nick asked. 

Legoshi's eyes widened with a heightened curiosity at Nick's sudden strange behavior. It filled the young wolf with an odd sense of familiarity. 

“Yeah,” Finnick looked at Nick confused, “You secretly asleep with your eyes open or what?”

“I--” Nick began as he was cut off by Alpha.

“Alright, all of you listen up! If you're an established hunter, then you’ll be receiving your new training by Beta, Delta, Banzai, and Ed.”

Ed drooled with a derpy smile and an all too blank face.

“Egh, well from Banzai, Beta, and Delta anyway. So if you have any questions, direct them all to them now.”

“That’s right,” said Banzai, “We’re in charge now! So you Cherryton predators better get ready to run, because your first training is running away from Ed. But I gotta warn you, he can run for miles  _ and _ he has one hell of a bite.”

Ed barked savagely, drooling and baring his fangs. The older predators started running, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Ed’s bite. Banzai, Beta, and Delta followed after them.

Alpha chuckled, proud of his carnivores’ methods. 

“As for the rest of you. You new recruits will be trained by Shenzi, Charlie, and yours truly.” Alpha took a good look at the new recruits. “I see that there aren't many new recruits since the last time I saw the lot of you. Nor any females. Why is that?” Alpha turned to Red for answers.

“Females used to be hunters back in our tribe’s meat eating days. But a terrible winter killed many in our tribe, so the elders of the time thought it best not to risk the females in hunting missions. Instead they were relegated to repopulating the tribe. Since then, hunting has been a males’ sport.”

“I see. Makes you wonder if your females are as repressed as your males. Shenzi,” he said turning to the hyena.

“Yes, Alpha?”

“Go to the Cherryton tribe and inform Chief Leodore that we’ll be rounding up some of their females too.”

“What?!” Shenzi spat in shock.

“But that goes against our traditions,” Red immediately interjected. “Besides, I doubt females would have the ruthlessness and backbone to be good hunters.” 

Alpha smirked, “You’d be surprised, Shenzi’s one of my most ruthless killers. That and believe it or not,” Alpha wrapped an arm over Red, whispering in his ear, “Having females around proves to be very useful when you're stressed and want to relieve some of that tension, if you know what I mean.”

Red smirked in reply, “I like the way you think Alpha.”

Alpha nodded and turned to Shenzi. “Go on Shenzi, head over to Cherryton and get us some female hunters.”

“But Alpha, I wanted to participate in their training,” Shenzi protested. 

“You’ll get your chance at underbite, don't you worry. But I can't have you distracting him or jumping him before I’m done with him and the others. You can have him after that, when I've turned him into a  _ real  _ male.” 

Shenzi thought, then purred with excitement at the thought of a much more dominant Haida. “You really know how to get me to do whatever you want, don't you Alpha?”

“I have my way with females,” Alpha smirked, smugly.

“Are they really deciding whether or not she gets to have me? Without letting me get a word in?” Haida asked quietly in disbelief.

“What’re you complaining about?” asked Bill in his own disbelief of Haida’s concerns, “A girl wants you. Why’re you complaining?” 

Shenzi approached Haida, “After I train the female recruits, I’m gonna come back for you, handsome.” Shenzi reached down at his crotch and gripped him tightly, causing poor Haida to blush bright red and yelp in pain. She released him almost immediately. “Don't wait up.”

Shenzi winked at him and left. Haida meanwhile, stood paralyzed in place. 

Alpha chuckled, “She's a wild one. But enough distractions, now fall in line!” The new recruits straightened and stood in line. Alpha walked before them as he observed each and every one of them. “Each of you maggots is here today for one reason and one reason only! You all want to be hunters. And that is precisely what I'm going to turn you into! Unlike us at Tooth & Claw, you can't kill. But... that doesn't mean you can't bring  _ fear  _ and  _ dread _ into your prey. That leads me to my first point.” He stopped pacing and stood before them, “Just because you don't kill your prey, that doesn't stop you from accepting one simple truth. Prey are  _ NOTHING _ to us! They are not our friends, they are not our equals. Prey are  _ food _ . That is their only purpose. They are weak, we are  _ strong _ . And we will follow our instincts as predators to hunt them down, just as our forefathers before us did. So hunt them for your pride as predators, hunt them as the trophies they are, and always try to surpass yourself! But most importantly, hunt them, to feed my tribe... before we eat yours.” He said with a dark tone in his voice. 

A brown mongoose named Kai and a brown bug eyed weasel named Duke, gulped at his threat.

Alpha approached Charlie and took a large, thick bamboo stalk from his paws and brought it forth to the hunters. “That said, you can't be good hunters, until you’ve gotten in touch with your better instincts. Your feral ones. So we'll start with a test of strength,” Alpha took the bamboo log, bit into it and ripped the whole top half clean off it with no effort.

The other carnivores gasped in shock given how thick the bamboo stalk was. He was no ordinary wolf. Charlie chuckled at how shocked the others were. “Looks like you all got big pawprints to fill.” Charlie handed Alpha a new stalk.

“Who wants to go first?”

Bill raised his paw and stepped forward, “Heck, I’ll go first. A bite test sounds simple enough.”

Alpha held the bamboo stalk in both paws, holding it sturdy for Bill. “Whenever you're ready, bite down and show me what you’ve got.”

Bill smirked, then opened his jaw wide and bit down hard on the bamboo stalk, easily breaking off a large chunk from it.

“Oh, ho, ho,” Alpha chuckled with pride. “Look at that! Now that's the true bite of a predator!” The wolf looked Bill right in the eyes, “What's your name, son?” 

“Bill.” 

“I don't care to know anyone's name, unless they’ve managed to earn my respect. And you kid, have just earned it,” Alpha replied.

Bill nodded with a proud smirk.

“Let's see if the rest of you earn my respect,” said Alpha as Charlie brought him a new bamboo stalk. “Underbite!” 

“Ah, yes sir?!” Haida replied nervously.

“Let's see what that underbite of yours can do.” 

“Right!” Haida rushed over to the menacing wolf. 

Alpha held the bamboo stalk, “Bite!” 

“Ah, right! Okay!” Haida let out a deep breath and bit down as  _ hard _ as he could…...which really wasn't much to begin with. He left teeth marks on the bamboo but he failed to crack it, much less tear off a piece from it.

“Is that it?!” Alpha shouted at him, “Hyenas are supposed to have some of the toughest bites! Is that really the best you can do?”

“I-I can try again!” Haida replied nervously. He bit down again, harder, but he only succeeded in getting his underbite stuck in the bamboo. “Mm! I’m ftuck!” 

Alpha sighed, frustrated and embarrassed for him. Fishing out the predatory instincts of these gentle predators was going to be a lot tougher than he thought. “Next!” he barked angrily as he shook the bamboo off of Haida’s lower jaw. “Tubby! You're up!”

Clawhauser went up and bit down. Just like Haida, he only left teeth marks. Though unlike Haida, Clawhauser whined at how the bamboo hurt his jaw. 

“Fail! Next!” shouted Alpha. Nick went up next, but try as he might, he only left remarkable teeth marks.

“Fail! Next!”

Next up was Finnick. Just like Nick and the rest, he failed, but Finnick kept trying to violently nibble at the bamboo log.

“You failed baby fox! Next!”

The pattern continued this way for everyone until they reached Legoshi. “Sloucher wolf! You're up next!”

Legoshi stood before the thick bamboo stalk, “Uh...do I just bite into it? Or am I supposed to bite as hard as I can?”

“As hard as you can,” replied Alpha.

“O-Okay.” Legoshi awkwardly tried to place his mouth on the bamboo stalk. Once he had a good grip on it, he bit down hard on the bamboo and cracked it in half. Immediate shock hit them all. “Ah, I-I’m sorry,” Legoshi quickly apologized, his ears drooped, “I didn't mean to break it.”

Alpha placed a proud paw at Legoshi's shoulder. “Don't be an idiot kid. I should've known a fellow wolf would have the strongest bite,” Alpha chuckled with inflated pride, “Heh, you even put a tiger to shame.”

Bill crossed his arms, jealous.

“What's your name kid?” asked Alpha.

“Legoshi,” replied the younger gray wolf.

“Legoshi huh? Guess I was right to pick you. I knew there was a vicious killer waiting to claw its way out of you. Though with that weak attitude of yours, it might never come out. At least, not without my help.” 

Legoshi groaned quietly at his words. “But I don't want--”

Alpha cut him off by turning to face the rest of the recruits instead. “That goes for all of you! What I saw today was pathetic! We’ll keep training until I bring out your primal instincts as predators to the surface! And as for the rest of today, your training isn't over! You're all going to be doing several basic exercises until you can't feel your arms and legs anymore! After that we're all going to take a looong hike through the woods. So you can say goodbye to those nice, soft hay covered nests you call beds for tonight. Because you're all going to be roughing it and relying only on your night vision and instinct, just like our ancestors did.” Alpha rubbed his paws together, “So how about we get started? Push-ups, right now! Go! Go! Go!” Alpha ordered with a vicious snarl.

The new recruits immediately fell to the ground, obeying the wolf, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the wolf’s beyond powerful bite.

.

Water poured heavily down the waterfall where Louis and Haru continued to meet in secret.

“I suppose I really should thank you for bringing me my new horns,” Louis viewed his reflection on the surface of a puddle. 

“No problem,” Haru smiled with a light blush. She sat naked, admiring him and covering herself with a wool blanket on the hay covered stone that served as a bed. “They look really nice. Convincing, really.”

“Indeed,” Louis agreed, still admiring his antlers. “He’s certainly gotten better at carving these. Even I’m surprised how natural these look.”

Haru came up behind him, still covering herself. She pressed herself against his back and wrapped an arm around him. “They make you look very handsome too,” she giggled flirtatiously.

Louis turned to her and she took his hoof in her paw. “Come on, let's go back to bed. I'd like us to make love while you're wearing them.”

Louis smiled at her and bent down to give her a kiss. “As tempting as that is, I’m afraid we’re going to have to save it for another time. I've been away from the village for too long. I'm certain everyone must be wondering what's become of their brave leader.”

“Hathi and the other elders have been doing a good job looking after everyone while you've been gone. Do you have to go back right at this moment? Can't it wait? Just a few more minutes?” Haru pleaded softly.

“I'm sorry Haru, but I have duties to fulfill. Mating season is coming closer and I, as do you have a duty to fulfill in that regard.”

Louis pulled out a marriage bracelet from a pouch he had brought with him. Haru gasped quietly. Was this really happening?

“Louis...is that?” she uttered in complete awe.

Louis sighed, “No, I’m afraid it's not. You and I both know the law Haru. Everyone must marry and procreate with someone of their own species. You and I are no exception.” He put the bracelet away. “The elders have already assigned a wife for me.” Haru’s ears drooped in sadness.

“Fret not, despite your reputation I’m certain there are still plenty of males who will honorably ask for your paw. Be fortunate that you have a choice in the matter.”

_ But, I don't... _ she thought in her mind.  _ Not if it means that I can't be with you... _

“Haru, do you understand all that I've said?” Louis asked her.

“Yes…I...I understand,” Haru replied with her ears down. Noticing her sad demeanor, Louis hugged her and patted her head. “I understand that this makes things difficult between us, but when the time comes, we’ll both know what to do. Until then, I’d like to continue seeing you, Haru.” Louis elevated her chin up so their eyes could meet. He kissed her again to ease her feelings. “Now hurry and get dressed, we should head back to the village while it's still early.”

“You go on ahead. I have to tend to some things here.” Haru sat back down on the bed, huddling into herself. 

Louis lowered his gaze, immediately aware of her broken feelings. A part of him wanted to comfort her, but he knew that he could not afford to become attached to her -- even though he secretly wished that he could. “I understand.” He approached her and patted her head. “I’ll come see you again.” He left without another word, leaving Haru alone.

The moment he left, Haru’s eyes began to tear up. She covered her eyes with the blanket and sobbed quietly into it.

.

Back at the Deerbrook Village…

Gazelle found herself surrounded by several male suitors who were offering her marriage bracelets.

“Gazelle, pick me!”

“No, pick me. I love you.”

“I’ve ALWAYS loved you! Far longer than he has.”

“You're so beautiful Gazelle, pick me.”

The male gazelles argued over one another. Each of them trying to win over the voluptuous female's heart. 

“Boys, boys, please. This is too much,” Gazelle giggled nervously. Who knew there was so much pressure when it came to choosing a mate. 

Gazelle looked around, hoping to find an excuse to escape her predicament. She was fortunate that she found salvation in a familiar gray bunny. “Oh! Judy!” she called to her, forcing the bunny to stop in her tracks. 

“Oh hey Gazelle!”

“Sorry boys,” said Gazelle to the males. “I'll have to think about your offers. Bye-bye!”

“Gazelle wait!” they called out, but Gazelle ignored them. They dispersed, with their heads low.

Judy watched the disappointed males leave and couldn't help but giggle. “Looks like you have quite a few suitors after your hoof in marriage.”

“Yes, and they’re the second batch today,” Gazelle stated as they walked together, “It's been like this for a few days now. It's a little stressful.”

“I can imagine. Is there anyone you have your mind set on?”

“No. There's so many of them and they all sound very sweet. I don't want to hurt their feelings.”

“You’re so sweet to think of their feelings. You’ll surely find a good male among them for that,” Judy commented with a friendly smile.

“I sure hope so,” Gazelle giggled, kindheartedly. “Looks like you’ve found a lucky male already.” Gazelle directed Judy’s attention to the bracelet in her paws. Judy glanced down at it, it was Tem’s bracelet for Els. “Oh,” Judy giggled nervously at the misunderstanding. “No, this isn’t mine. It belonged to my friend. The one who...was killed recently by predators.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I almost forgot,” Gazelle apologized sincerely. “Why are you carrying it with you?”

“I want to deliver it to the girl he loved in his stead,” Judy replied.

“Why are you giving it to her now?” Gazelle asked curiously.

Just as Gazelle asked that, a group of three male rabbits passed by the two females. All three of them snickered as they passed them by. Gazelle raised a curious brow, “What do you think that was about?”

“I...I don’t know,” Judy lied, lowering her gaze in embarrassment and shame. 

Judy and Gazelle eventually reached a wooly female with small horns protruding from atop her head. Els, the female in question, stood before a small rock which represented a marker for the late Tem. It had the slab with his hoof print on it. The slab would change anytime a new death would occur to remember those lost, particularly those lost to predation. She was quietly paying her respects when Judy spoke.

“Els?”

“Hi Judy,” she greeted softly. “Have you come to pay your respects to Tem?”

“Not exactly. I actually came to give you this,” Judy handed her the bracelet, “It was Tem’s. He wanted to give it to you before he…”

Els stared down at the bracelet, her eyes wide at the revelation, “Tem was going to propose to me?”

Judy nodded, “He told Jack and I about it before he was taken away. I don't know how you felt about him, but I just wanted to let you know since he never got the chance to tell you himself.”

There was a moment of silence as Els regarded the bracelet. “Thank you, Judy. I appreciate it.”

Judy nodded. “You’re welcome. Think you'll be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” Judy nodded, and she and Gazelle left Els to her mourning. Els turned her attention back to Tem’s memorial stone. “Thank you for caring about me.”

.

Back outside of Cherryton Village…

Nick, Legoshi, and the other new recruits lay sprawled on the ground, completely exhausted from an intensive day of training. 

“You lot are the worst bunch of predators I’ve ever seen. Tired already? None of you would’ve made it back in the days of our ancestors. Which is why all of you will repeat today’s basic training exercises each and every day we meet. And if you don't want to comply, then I'll do to your throats what I did to that bamboo log.”

Everyone gulped in fear of his threat. 

“That’s enough resting time, it's time for all of you to get off your asses! We're going for a little hike in the woods,” he declared with a smirk.

Some hours later…

The early hours of dusk had begun to settle on the orange-blue sky as Alpha and Charlie led the group of new recruits into the woods. Though they had been treading for miles, the two seemed completely comfortable with the distance. Red, being an established hunter, was exhausted but appeared to be keeping up well enough. The same could not be said for the rest however, as they all struggled to keep up.

Clawhauser in particular had his tongue lolling out of his mouth with each exhausted pant that exited his mouth. He supported himself with a walking stick, but even that proved to be fruitless when he just couldn't take it anymore and collapsed belly first on the ground. “I can't go on,” he wheezed.

“Come on, Claw,” said Nick as he, Finnick and Haida struggled to lift him back on his feet, “We’re all tired, but we have to keep going.”

“No. I can't. Just go, go on without me,” he flared dramatically.

“What the hell’s going on here?!” stated Alpha, noticing the hold up. “Oh, I should've known it was you tubby. Get up!” he shouted, giving Clawhauser a hard kick in the stomach. “We’ve only got a short distance to go 'til we reach our destination, so learn to keep up. Otherwise the only prey I’ll be teaching these boys to hunt will be you!”

Alpha headed back to the front, while Legoshi helped Clawhauser to his feet. The cheetah whined, holding his round belly. “I hate this. I don't have what it takes to be a hunter.”

“I don't think any of us do, but we have to try to keep up,” replied Legoshi. “You can lean on me the rest of the way if it helps.”

“Thank you, Legoshi,” Clawhauser sniffled, “You're so nice and strong.”

“Let's just hope Alpha doesn't say anything about you helping him. There's no telling what a guy like that might do,” stated Nick.

“Yeah, no kiddin’,” said Finnick, climbing on top of Legoshi's shoulder.

“Get off from there Finn,” Nick said.

“What? Voss catches rides on both his and Collot’s shoulders all the time and we've been walking for miles,” Finnick argued.

“Yeah, but unlike Clawhauser you're not dying out here.”

“It's okay. I don’t mind,” Legoshi said politely.

“Yeah, see?” said Finnick, “Legoshi's a real pal.”

“Alright,” Nick shrugged, “But don't let him get used to it or you’re going to have a permanent fuzzy leach on your shoulder from now on.”

The predators continued on their way and they arrived at their destination at the top of a hill. 

“Alright boys,” announced Alpha. “This is where we’ll be sleeping for the night. So spread out and mark your territory.”

“Uh...mark our territory?” asked Nick.

“Did I stutter?” asked Alpha, menacingly, “Don’t tell me you Cherryton predators have already forgotten how to mark your territory?”

“Uh, hehe,” Nick chuckled nervously, “Of course we haven’t. We just love peeing where we sleep.”

“Are you trying to be funny, fox?” Alpha snarled with bared fangs.

“No, no sir,” Nick replied, terrified of the much larger and aggressive wolf.

“Good, now get to it!” Alpha ordered, forcing the fox to search for a sleeping spot on the cold grass like everyone else.

Some of the other males’ had begun urinating nearby where they were going to sleep. Nick sighed in annoyance. “This can’t be good for those of us with a strong sense of smell.”

“Yeah, no kiddin’,” added Finnick, waving a paw over his nose.

“There are far too many smells invading my nose right now,” said Legoshi, covering his nose.

“Makes you wonder how Alpha and that other wolf tolerate it all if they’re canines too,” said Nick as he saw Alpha and Charlie rest on the ground, completely comfortable with the smells surrounding them. 

“Hey!” shouted Duke, the bug eyed weasel to Kai, the brown mongoose. “You’re marking my territory, mongoose!”

“What’re you talking about, weasel? This is my spot!” shouted Kai defensively.

“I don't smell your scent on it!” argued Duke.

“Well then your nose must be busted! Because  _ I've _ already marked that whole area!”

“Yeah? You gotta be a pretty weak male if I can't smell your scent!”

Kai was offended by the weasel’s words. So much so that the mongoose did not hesitate to throw a punch at the weasel. “Oh, you're dead mongoose!” shouted Duke as he lunged himself at Kai. The two of them circled on the ground, punching and kicking each other.

“Hey! Hey! Break it up!” yelled a couple of the other new recruits as they tried to separate the two fighting animals.

“Red! Do something!” yelled a panicking Haida.

Red casually glanced over at Alpha, “Should I step in or is this all part of their training?”

“Don't let them kill each other if you must, but I'd say their training is going according to plan,” Alpha replied as he casually leaned back against the tree he rested on.

.

Back at the cascading waterfall, Haru stepped out from her hiding spot. She gazed toward the distance and saw that the sun’s orange glow was nearly below the horizon. 

“The sun’s almost gone. If I’m going to make it back to the village, I have to head out now. Although, there’s no guarantee that I’ll make it back before the sun goes down,” she sighed. “Then again, maybe it won’t matter if I make it back to the village. It’s not like I really matter to anyone.”

Her mind went back to Louis, she huffed in anger at the thought of the deer who led her on, just like all the males in her life. With a raised chin, she marched forward, full of pride. She had no idea what she could come across in the dark of the night, but it really didn’t matter right now.

.

Some minutes later…

The sun had completely gone down. The moon hung high in the night sky as it shone brightly over the sleeping predators. The males snored and slept soundly...all except for Nick who appeared to be kicking, growling, and whimpering in his sleep. It was clear that he was having yet another nightmare.

Nick’s paw clenched at the ground, his teeth bared. “Ah!” he sat up in a cold sweat. He looked all around him, remembering that he was out in the woods with all his fellow new recruits. They were all still sound asleep. He sighed in relief that he didn’t accidentally wake everyone else. He placed a stressed paw at his forehead. “Not again. Why do I keep having this weird dream?”

Nick glanced up at the full moon as if he expected an answer from it. He sighed, just as…

He heard a very familiar growling coming from nearby. Nick looked in the direction where the growling and scratching was coming from. To Nick’s surprise, it was Legoshi who was growling and kicking his arms and legs in a similar way to how he would whenever he would have one of his nightmares.

“Legoshi?” Nick uttered curiously. The fox stood up and walked over to the fidgeting wolf. “Hey? Hey!” Nick gently shook the wolf. “Legoshi, you alright?”

Without warning, Legoshi jumped up to his feet and gave a feral snarl towards the fox as he loomed over him with monstrous red eyes.

“Whoa-ho!” Nick yelped as he fell back on his tail, and took cover. 

As soon as Nick fell back, it seemed as though whatever savage instinct had taken a hold of Legoshi, suddenly released him. Legoshi shook his head, “N-Nick?”

“Uh...hehe, hey there buddy. Having a bad dream?” Nick uttered nervously.

“Y-Yeah,” uttered Legoshi as he offered Nick a paw to help him to his feet. “Sorry about that. Did I hurt you?”

“No. Though if you hadn't snapped out of it, I think you might've.”

“Ah...sorry,” Legoshi apologized again. “I was having a strange dream and then I caught your scent in my territory and... I guess it made me feel...aggressive.”

“Aggressive?” Nick glanced over at the slumbering Alpha, “So I guess that was the point of this so-called training.” Legoshi cocked his head to the side, not understanding. “Marking territory brings out aggression in males. I think Alpha purposely made us do that to bring out our predatory instincts. Just like it did in Duke and Kai.” 

“I guess that makes sense,” said Legoshi.

“Good thing we didn’t end up fighting. I don't think it would've been a fair fight if you actually decided to attack me. Big as you are, you could probably kill me without even trying," Nick said playfully.

Legoshi lowered his head in shame, “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to…”

“It's alright, no need to apologize,” Nick said with a wave of his paw. “To tell the truth, I’m more concerned about that dream you had.”

“My dream?”

“Yeah, you were kicking and growling in your sleep. Mind if I ask what exactly it is you were dreaming about?” Nick asked.

Legoshi sat down, his head low, as if upset or disturbed by his dream. “I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.”

“Well, what happens in it?” Nick asked, sitting down.

“It always starts out the same. I walk into the woods and I’m drooling, because I smell something in the distance. I don’t know what it is, but it smells good, so I start to go after it. And next thing I know, I’m running through the woods on all fours and I feel...I don’t know, angry or aggressive…”

“So, you’re hunting something?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know what I’m hunting. I never manage to catch up with it. Though, I did manage to catch a glimpse of it.”

“What’d you see?”

“Whatever it was, it was small. Much smaller than I am. I only managed to catch sight of two stalk-like white tips running away from me underneath the tall brush.”

“Two stalk-like tips?” Nick asked, growing all the more uneasy about the eerie similarities of their respective dreams. “Let me guess, you never catch up to those two white stalks. You wake up every time you almost do, right?”

Legoshi’s eyes widened in surprise, “Y-Yeah, but how did you--?”

Nick smirked, almost humored by the odd phenomena haunting the two, “Let's just say we’ve both been having the exact same dream.”

“What? Really?” Legoshi asked in disbelief.

“Well, not exactly the same dream. In my dream, I keep seeing two  _ gray _ stalks instead of white ones. Also some big shadow creature that looks like me has been getting in my way of reaching the stalks as of lately.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why? Have you had a shadow fox getting in your way?”

“No, I think the only difference between our dreams is that every time I get closer to whatever I’m chasing, the full moon in the sky keeps getting redder and redder. Like it's filling up with blood.”

Nick winces at that detail, “Egh, now I don't know which sounds scarier, my shadow fox or your blood moon.”

“I don't think either sounds very comforting,” said Legoshi. He looked up to the full moon hovering above them in thought. “I’ve thought about asking Jack or my other cave-mates if they might know what it means, but I'm not sure if they would know either. What do you think?”

“I wish I knew, but I'm just as lost as you are, tiny,” Nick looked up to the moon as well, “Assuming they mean anything, I guess only time will tell what these dreams are trying to tell us.”

They sat in silence together, pondering about their dreams and gazing up at the moon, as if expecting answers from it.

.

Haru trekked in the dark, hopelessly blind and lost as she had no other light to rely on except the round moon above her.

“Maybe I should have waited for daybreak to head back. I can't see my own paw in front of my face in this darkness.” Haru lifted her paw before her face. She could barely make out the outline of her white paw in front of her face, let alone the brush and trees ahead of her. She sighed,  _ Well, it can't be helped. I made my choice, now I have to follow through with it,  _ she thought to herself,  _ I just hope I can find my way back in this dark. _

Haru continued on her way, but unbeknownst to her, her journey through the dark had led her further away from home than she had expected. In fact, it led her just below the tall hill where a certain group of predators slept...

.

Legoshi's ears perked as his strong wolf nose caught wind of something. “What's that smell?”

Nick chuckled, “I think that's called male musk given all the pee around us.”

“No, it's not that. It's something else.” 

Nick sniffed the air, but couldn't quite pick up whatever it was that Legoshi smelled.

Legoshi wiggled his nose, struggling to isolate the foreign yet somehow familiar smell.  _ What is that? _ Legoshi asked himself as he inhaled deeply.

It was then, that he finally isolated the smell. “An herbivore…”

“An herbivore?” Nick asked as the smell woke something in Legoshi that he had never felt before…

In an instant, Legoshi felt a powerful fire build from the pit of his stomach and course through his veins. He had never felt anything like it. A primal surge that spread all over his body. He bared his fangs as it overwhelmed him. He trembled as if trying to repress it but he couldn't. 

“Rrr-rargh!” He growled, as the strange, new powerful feeling ultimately won out.

“Legoshi?” Nick asked, concerned over the wolf’s random growl and sudden strange behavior. “Hey, you okay?”

But Legoshi didn't listen, he quietly snarled and dropped to all fours, growling at something down below the hill. Then, without warning, he rushed down the hill -- his eyes bright red and his mouth drooling the entire time.

“Whoa! Wha--!” Nick exclaimed, not knowing how else to react as he witnessed the normally calm Legoshi run down the hill like a savage beast. “Legoshi!” He called fruitlessly to the wolf. But he did not listen. He kept going, desperate to reach and possibly devour the unsuspecting prey animal that he smelled out.

“Oh no,” Nick panicked. He knew he had to stop Legoshi before he made a mistake that he’d always regret. Nick turned to his slumbering friends. “Hey! Finnick! Clawhauser! Haida! Wake up!” He yelled as he shook them.

“Wha--? What?” Finnick stammered awake, “Nick? You have a death wish or somethin’? What’re you doing entering my territo--?”

“It's Legoshi! Something's happened to him!” Nick shouted to the short fennec fox’s face.

“What's happened to Legoshi?” Clawhauser asked.

“I don't know. One moment, we’re just talking a-and the next thing I know, he’s running off to possibly kill and eat an herbivore that he sniffed out!”

“What?!” shouted Haida, Clawhauser, and Finnick in unison.

“Come on! We have to go stop him before he kills whatever's out there!” Nick yelled as he ran in the same direction that the wolf had.

“Wait, hold on! Nick!” Finnick shouted after him. “Damn it. Haida, tell Alpha and Red what's goin’ on. Claw, you come with me.”

“What? Hey, why do I have to…” Haida called out as Finnick and Clawhauser went after Nick. Haida turned to Alpha and Red. “I just hope they don't try to kill me for walking into their territory,” Haida groaned in fear.

Down below the hill, an unsuspecting Haru cautiously moved through the dark, cautious not to trip. Meanwhile, Legoshi raced down towards her at full speed -- his savage mind echoing just one word --  _ Food...FOOD...FOOD!!! _

Legoshi stepped on a twig…

SNAP! 

Haru stopped, her prey instincts kicking in as her satellite-like ears scanned the area.  _ What was that? _

Her ears searched for the source of the sound, until she detected it behind her. She heard something extremely heavy rushing towards her, but then...it suddenly stopped.

In its place, a haunting snarl echoed in the dark. The horrid pitch blackness of night which forbade her from looking into the eyes of what was undoubtedly a predator that was about to make a meal of her.

She hyperventilated quietly through her mouth, struggling to keep her breathing in check. Was this really it? Is this really how it was going to end for her. 

It seemed as though she was right all along...as a small weak prey animal, this was her inevitable fate. To become a predator's meal.

Legoshi prowled quietly towards her as Haru slid a foot forward. Her body was ready to run, but her mind had other plans.

She sighed, mentally resigning to the savage wolf.  _ You should just go ahead and take me, I don't care anymore. _

Despite her thoughts however, Haru immediately leapt forward in a desperate attempt to flee from the wolf. She didn't fully understand it herself, but even though her life was sad, lonely, and in many ways meaningless -- there was still so much that she wanted to see and experience. 

Though it was unlikely that her personal desires would ever come to fruition given her negative reputation around the village, they still gave her enough of a reason to run.

Legoshi lunged after her the second he saw her move forward. He ran a few feet, then leaped into the air, jaws wide open and arms ready to grab the small rabbit running away from him. He fell closer and closer to her until…

BAM! He wrapped his arms around her and rolled forward with her on the ground. They landed on their knees. 

Legoshi made no further attempts to attack her. He simply remained still with the trembling rabbit in his grasp. 

It was strange how like his dream this was, but unlike his dream...he had finally managed to capture his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Legoshi hunted down Haru! :O
> 
> BTW, I set up that you can only marry your own species, yet I had Tem propose to Els, who is a different species from him. I didn’t realize that Els was an angora goat until I read the manga, lol! ^^”
> 
> Hope you look forward to both season 3 of Aggretsuko tomorrow and Chapter 4 Part 2! See ya then! :D


	5. Blood Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be Ch 4, Part 2! But I guess let’s just call it Chapter 5 now. Hope you guys enjoy! :D
> 
> EDIT:  
> Ch 4, Part 3 or Chapter 6, Sunday 08/30! (Promise this time!) :D
> 
> Sorry for the last minute change, but I want this chapter to come out right, since it's an important one.

BA-BUMP... BA-BUMP... BA-BUMP…

_ This sound...is it mine? Is it yours?  _ Legoshi asked himself as he heard a pulsing heartbeat resonating from all around him. 

He remained in the same position with the white rabbit in his arms. It was as if both of them were frozen in time. 

_ She feels so warm...and small...she moves around a lot. Her breath is making my arm wet.  _

Haru trembled in Legoshi’s grip, completely and utterly terrified. 

_ Under her clothes,  _ Legoshi thought, continuing with his observations as his temptations to eat the bunny kept slowly escalating.  _ What’s...under her soft fur? Stop! What should I do? What? Should I? _

Lesgoshi began feeling up her leg -- feeling the firm meat hidden underneath her white fur. Were it not for his primal hunger, it could’ve almost looked sexual in nature to a third party observer.  _ How satisfying would it feel in my mouth? The warm...flesh. My paws, won’t stop. _

_ “That's how it should be…”  _ Legoshi heard a dark, malicious voice say. 

Legoshi’s eyes shifted all around his surroundings, trying to pinpoint the voice. The eerie malevolent voice, which somehow sounded like his own -- presented itself to him in the form of a round headed shadow creature with a wolf tail and slumped posture. 

_ “You have struggled, your entire life,” _ continued the shadow creature,  _ “And now...you’ve reached your limit.” _

The creature began approaching him.

“Go away. Stop!” Legoshi warned the shadow.

_ “You’ve suppressed your feelings, ever since you were a kid.” _ The shadow creatures' wide, unsettling eyes loomed over Legoshi’s left shoulder. The creature disappeared, only to have its haunting gaze reappear over Legoshi’s right shoulder.  _ “And you lived quietly in the darkness, haven’t you?” _ asked the shadow, continuing to whisper tempting words to Legoshi. It disappeared once more, only to reappear once again -- bigger. It’s cryptic eyes hovered over Legoshi,  _ “Is that sadness your feeling? Or is it frustration?” _

“Stop!” Legoshi begged desperately of it.

But the shadow continued,  _ “It’s neither.” _ The shadow creature placed its grimy, paws over Legoshi’s -- lustful for a taste of the rabbit in his arms.  _ “You feel joy from the bottom of your heart.” _

“N-No,” Legoshi’s voice trembled in fear, desperate to fight temptation incarnate, “Stop! Stop!”

_ “Look at me! Face yourself. Don’t look away. I’m growing bigger, can you see?!” _

Legoshi shut his eyes, “I won’t look. Go away!”

The round headed shadow, suddenly loomed before him, casting a large wolf-like shadow over him. It appeared that it not only sounded like a malevolent version of himself, but it was now somehow taking on his physical form.  _ “I know you’re ready. The fun part is just starting.” _

The shadow wolf stood before Legoshi with a hungry toothy grin and savage red eyes. It moaned lustfully at the meal in his arms.  _ “All it takes is one bite.” _

Legoshi gripped Haru tighter and kept his eyes closed. His voice began to break as he almost began to weep. He was struggling so hard to fight a losing battle. “Damn it...I can’t…”

_ “You’ve longed for this taste, for eighteen years…” _ The shadow began settling into Legoshi's body.

“Stop! Just end my misery…” Legoshi whimpered.

The Shadow Legoshi completely settled himself into Legoshi, possessing him. Leoshi’s eyes shone a bright savage red...

_ G-Give it to me… _ Legoshi uttered viciously in his mind as his teeth bared. His jaws trembled, struggling to maintain control but ultimately giving in to the temptation. At this point, the only thing he desired was to bite into the fresh, juicy flesh of the helpless prey in his arms.  _ I’ll eat you... I'll eat you… _ **_I’ll eat you!!_ **

Legoshi pressed his claws hard into the flesh of Haru’s forearm. He opened his mouth wide, ready to bite down on the rabbit with his sharp fangs.

Nick ran down the hill just in time to see Legoshi about to chomp down on Haru. “No!” Nick ran closer and yelled at the top of his lungs, “LEGOSHI!!!”

“Rra-huh?!” Legoshi uttered as Nick's scream broke him free of his savage trance. “Nick?”

Haru took advantage of Legoshi's distraction and ran out of his grip, scratching her arm on his claws in the process. She ran clear into the woods, disappearing from sight -- leaving behind only a trail of her scent.

Legoshi's ears drooped as he watched her go. What had he done? Was he really just about to devour that poor innocent rabbit?

“Legoshi!” Nick called as he ran up beside the wolf. “Are you okay? What happened to you?”

“I... I don't know,” Legoshi replied with a sad, traumatized look on his face.

“Nick! Legoshi!” called out Finnick as he and Clawhauser caught up to the two. “We saw a white rabbit run away from Legoshi.” 

“Did you bite it?” asked a concerned Clawhauser.

“No!” Legoshi yelled in a panic.

“ _ Tsk,tsk,tsk, _ that's a shame.” They turned to see Alpha and the others approaching them from the hill. “I knew bringing you all here would awaken your inner predator, but I didn't think it would work this well.” Alpha rested a paw on Legoshi's shoulder, “Well done Legoshi, you’ve gotten your first taste at what it's like to be a real hunter. How do you feel?”

“Ah,” Legoshi was at a loss for words. He tried to hide his claws from Alpha, but Alpha managed to sniff out the blood.

“Oh? What's this?” Alpha violently gripped Legoshi's wrist. “Blood? Interesting.” Alpha lapped at the blood. “A rabbit. Young and healthy. Did you kill it?”

“I…” Legoshi's voice trembled as he thought back on how his claws had hurt her.

“He didn't,” Nick stepped in for Legoshi. “I stopped him before he could eat her.”

Alpha released Legoshi, “Oh? And why did you do that?” Alpha loomed over Nick, menacingly.

“Well,” Nick took a step back, afraid of the wolf. Though he did his best to remain firm, regardless of his fears, “We’re here to learn how to hunt and capture, not kill. So I don't think it would've looked good for either us if we or you broke your word to Chief Leodore and one of the new recruits under your charge had mauled and eaten a prey animal.”

“Under my charge you say? Funny, I don't remember teaching this young wolf to hunt that rabbit. No, he did that himself. But then again, why don't we ask Red. He’s the one in charge of dictating what Chief Leodore approves and doesn't approve.” Alpha turned to the dark red fox, “What do you think Red, are Legoshi's actions my fault or his?”

Red looked at Nick and gave him a malevolent grin, “Legoshi didn't kill the rabbit, he only injured it. And besides, his actions were driven by his own instincts, not Alpha's training. I'm only here to ensure Alpha doesn't force any of you to kill and eat an herbivore. So, so long as he doesn't do that, it’s not his fault. Neither he nor I are responsible for Legoshi's own independent actions.”

Alpha smiled at Red, “Well said.” Alpha gave Nick a menacing scowl, “As for you young fox,” he gripped Nick's neck, pressing his head and back against a tree. Nick grunted in pain as Alpha spoke directly to his face.

“The next time you try to question my leadership or stop one of your fellow predators from expressing their natural instincts, then I suggest you watch your back, because I'll be using your bones to pick your fur out of my teeth. Understand?!”

“Yes, sir,” Nick answered with a strained voice.

“Good,” Alpha released him.

Nick held his throat in pain, inhaling heavy breaths and coughing.

Alpha gave the traumatized Legoshi a proud pat on the shoulder, “Know that when you're ready to embrace those instincts, you’ll always have a home in Tooth & Claw.”

Legoshi gasped quietly. Was he...was he really meant to be one of them?

Alpha and the other predators headed back up the hill. Red smirked triumphantly at Nick. Nick simply sneered at him. Red chuckled at the other fox’s anger and went back up the hill.

Haida went up to Nick and helped him up, “Are you okay, Nick?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I guess that's what I get for opening my big mouth.”

“Don't feel bad about it, you were just trying to help Legoshi,” said Haida.

“Hey guys,” Clawhauser called to the hyena and fox. “I think there's something wrong with Legoshi,” Clawhauser waved a paw in front of Legoshi's face. “Legoshi?” The young wolf didn't react. His face was completely paralyzed with a traumatized expression. 

“Legoshi?” Clawhauser, Finnick, Nick, and Haida asked, full of concern.

.

The following morning, the new recruits were allowed to return back home to Cherryton at the crack of dawn. Nick and the others made certain to escort Legoshi home as he had yet to recover from his traumatized trance.

“So he's just been like this the whole night?” Jack asked in disbelief. Legoshi sat before his cave-mates, who just stared in awe at the petrified wolf.

“Yeah,” Nick replied.

“Legoshi! Hey, you in there?” Collot asked, snapping his fingers at the wolf. “He’s frozen solid.”

“What happened to him?” Jack asked.

“Not sure,” answered Nick, “He was telling me something about a strange dream he’d been having...”

“Strange dream?” 

“Yeah, something about a blood moon and two tall white stalks running away from...him…” Nick trailed off as his mind immediately made a connection between Legoshi's dream and the events of last night -- the full moon, the blood on Legoshi's claws, Legoshi's savage nature taking over and forcing him to hunt, the white rabbit with two tall stalk-like ears…

Nick's jaw nearly dropped. Could that mean that he could...Will he also…

“Nick?” Jack asked, snapping the fox out of his own miniature trance.

“Uh...heh, sorry. Got distracted with something.”

“You were saying about his dream?” Jack reminded him.

“Oh yeah. That was pretty much it. After that I woke him up and--Does he have any issues when you guys wake him up? Because he tried to attack me before he snapped to his senses.”

“Uh, no?” Jack replied, then turned to his cave-mates. “Has Legoshi ever been aggressive with any of you when he wakes up?”

“No, oftentimes he just looks miserable, but never angry,” replied Collot. He would know as he was the one who would normally wake Legoshi in the morning.

“I guess it was just a territorial thing then,” Nick said.

“Territorial?” Durham asked.

“You don't wanna know,” replied Finnick, not wanting to mention the fact that they literally had to mark their territory.

“Anyway,” Nick continued, “After he had tried to attack me, he calmed down and began acting normal. We talked for a while but then he caught the scent of a rabbit. Suddenly out of nowhere he turned back to the savage he was when he tried to attack me and went after the rabbit.”

“You mean, he actually tried to hunt and kill that rabbit?” Jack asked in disbelief. 

Nick answered with a nod. “After that this happened to him.”

Legoshi suddenly began to tremble and whimper quietly in muffled grief. “Legoshi?” said Durham as he and everyone turned to the wolf. “Why is he making that sound?”

“I think he's upset,” answered Jack, “He’d make that noise whenever he was really sad about something as a puppy.”

Haida gazed out the cave’s entrance and gasped, “Guys! The sun’s starting to rise over the trees! We have to get going, or else Alpha will kill us if we’re late for training!”

“But how are we supposed to go to our training if Legoshi's still stuck?” said a worried Clawhauser.

“Not only that, but now he's making weird noises,” uttered Finnick.

“Legoshi, come on snap out of it,” said Nick. “We have to go.”

“Yeah, come on,” added Finnick, “It's not like you killed that rabbit. We saw it run away, so I'm sure it's alive.”

There was silence for a moment, but then Legoshi finally spoke, “I attacked her. I hurt her,” his voice trembled. “I-I became a savage... and I couldn't control it.”

“But you did control it,” argued Nick, “You stopped when I called your name.”

“There was blood on my claws.”

“Yeah, but like Finnick said, you didn't kill her. Let alone eat her. I'm sure that bunny will recover,” Nick said in an attempt to put him at ease.

Legoshi finally looked them in the eye, “Do you think so?”

“Yeah, you're the lumbering gentle giant, Legoshi,” Nick said with a playful smile, “Regardless of that scratch I doubt you did any real damage to her.”

“I don't know how true that is. There was a lot of blood.”

“Point is, she's alive though,” said Finnick, “Which is somethin’ we won't be if we're late for training. So come on, let's go.”

Finnick, Nick, Clawhauser, and Haida headed out. “We’ll wait for you out here,” said Haida.

Legoshi nodded and slowly stood up. 

“Are you sure you're feeling alright to go training today, Legoshi?” Jack asked with concern.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I guess I just needed some time to get over what happened last night, but I'm feeling better now.” Legoshi smiled at Jack.

“Alright, just take care of yourself out there.”

Legoshi nodded and stepped out. His demeanor had returned back to his usual somewhat depressed mood.

“You good?” Nick asked as Legoshi met up with them outside.

“Yeah, I’m better. Thank you, Nick. For stopping me. And thanks to all of you for helping me today.”

“Hey, if we're going to be a pack one day, then we have to look out for each other, right?” Nick replied with a shrug.

Finnick scoffed, “Doubt that's true for Alpha. He looks like the kinda guy that thinks, every mammal for himself.”

The group of mammals laughed as they headed out of the village for their training.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the village…

Honey the badger had gone to visit her parents. She entered their sett, not knowing that they had quite the surprise in store for her.

“Hello parents! How are you both this lovely day?” she spoke with her usual exuberant and boisterous tone. She handed a little flower to her mother. “For you mama.” 

“Thank you, dear. Your father and I are glad you're here. We have someone we want you to meet.” Her mother eagerly rushed to another room within the sett. She came back with a young male badger who was Honey’s age. “Honey, this is Brock. He’s the one your father and I chose to be your mate.”

“Mate?” Honey uttered sheepishly as she looked him up and down. He was handsome, maybe a little too handsome, and he was tall and muscular.

Brock stepped forward. He handed her a flower and took one of Honey’s paws in his, “I’m very happy to meet you Honey. You are even more beautiful than your parents described you.” He kissed her paw.

Honey couldn't help but feel her stomach churn as it always did whenever her parents arranged an unwanted mate for her. She never understood why this was. He was handsome and appeared to be the sweetest one her parents had ever found. She should be happy. But why? Why did she once again feel like screaming to the sky in anger?

“Well Honey, aren't you going to say something to him?” asked her mother.

“Hmm? Oh yeah I will, but can I talk to you and papa first?” Honey all but shoved her parents into the next room. “Mama, papa? I don't think Brock is right for me.”

“Ah, ah, ah. None of that Honey. You are of mating age, so you must marry like everyone else. Your father and I searched the whole village to find him. He’s handsome and kind. What don't you like about him?”

“Nothing it's just... he's just a little too handsome, don't you think? That can't be good. No, I don't trust him. I guess we just have to forget about him. Yeah, that's probably for the best.” Honey tried to leave, but her father grabbed her wrist.

Her father was a badger of few words, so all he did was grunt quietly while he kept a constant frown on his face. 

“But mama--” Honey groaned.

“No buts Honey. Enough is enough. You’ve rejected your last male. Just get to know him and you’ll see that you like him.” 

Honey sighed, giving in. “Fine.” She and her parents went back out to the main burrow. 

Brock smiled humbly at Honey, “So my sweet Honey? Will you accept me as your mate?” He took her paw once more, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Honey could see that he was indeed kind, but she still couldn't help but grimace. “Yeah, but before we get to all that...uh, let me go out and get you a gift. You gave me a lovely flower. I think it's only fair that I do the same. So, stay here and speak with my parents and I'll be right back with a big surprise.” 

As soon as Honey finished speaking, she dashed out the door. She ran some feet away from her family's home when she crashed into Shenzi.

“Hey!” barked Shenzi, angrily, “Watch where you’re going! You're as solid as a rock.” 

“Sorry. I guess I am a little on the tough side,” Honey tried to circle around her, “Anyway, sorry again.”

Shenzi looked Honey over again. “Hey badger,” Honey stopped and turned to Shenzi, “How’d you like to put that big body to good use?”

“What’re you talking about?” Honey then took a good look at her, “Hey wait a minute, I know you. You're from Tooth and Claw, aren't you?”

“Yeah, and I'm here to tell you that a big girl like you can serve us well as a hunter.”

“But, females aren't allowed to be hunters. Not in our village anyway.”

“Not true. As of yesterday, I spoke with Chief Leodore and he approved the idea of female hunters.”

Honey's heart nearly stopped at the revelation, “Are you telling the truth? Females can be hunters now?”

“Yeah, interested?” Shenzi asked, smug.

“D-Do you know if the same principles apply for us as they do for the males... marriage wise?” Honey asked, hopefully.

Shenzi chuckled, “Trying to escape forced marriage? Can't say I relate. There's no such thing at Tooth & Claw. We mate and breed with whoever we want, whenever we want -- even after we mark. But to answer your question, I’d say so. You in?”

“YES! Yes! Yes! I want to be a hunter!” Honey shouted happily, not wasting any time.

“Alright then. Guess this'll be easier than I thought,” said Shenzi with a smile, “Say badger, you know anyone else who might want to be a female hunter?”

“I can think of a couple, sure,” replied Honey.

“Great. How 'bout you tell me about them,” said Shenzi, placing an arm over Honey as they walked and talked.

.

“Alright hunters, listen up!” said Alpha, pacing before the new recruits. “Normally when we train new recruits, we take you through a process of exercise drills, strength training, and combat training, but today, we’re going to try something a little different.” Alpha glanced over to Legoshi. He smirked at him, “Given our dear friend Legoshi's little hunting escapade last night…”

Legoshi lowered his head in shame.

“I’d say it's clear that we’re not moving fast enough for the lot of you, so in order to avoid another savage blunder like last night’s, we’re going to take you to observe your first hunt.” Alpha grinned savagely.

Legoshi and the other hunters’ jaws dropped at the news. They were going to observe a hunt already? Legoshi just wanted to forget about the events of the previous night, but now, he’d have to live them all over again.

.

At Deerbrook village, Judy prepared to head out for blueberry picking duty. She grabbed an empty basket and took a deep breath before heading out of her family's burrow.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you’re heading off to?” Bonnie asked before her daughter could step outside.

“Blueberry picking,” Judy replied. 

“So soon?” asked her father, “But it's only been a few days since you were attacked by a fox.”

“I know Dad, but I think I'll be okay.”

“Are you sure sweetheart? Chief Louis came back yesterday and he announced that all prey animals who were involved in the attack could take as long as they need to before returning to field work.”

“I know,” Judy said, “But I’d like to try to return out there. I know it's scary, but I doubt there will be another attack so soon. I notice predators usually take their time in between attacks. Besides, I don't want what happened to affect me for the rest of my life.”

Bonnie approached her daughter and took her paws in hers, “I know you're a brave girl Judy. You like to face your problems head on, but we nearly lost you last time.”

“And to a fox no less,” added Stu.

“Yes, but fox or no fox, any one of those predators could've taken you and...well, we just want you to be safe out there sweetheart. Are you sure you don't want some of your older brothers or sisters to join you? Would it help you feel safer?”

“Don't worry mom, I can take care of myself. And first sign of trouble I promise I'll run as fast as I can,” Judy told her with a reassuring smile.

Though Bonnie did not want to relent, she knew all too well that once Judy set her mind on something, it was impossible to stop her. Bonnie sighed, resigning to her, “Okay sweetie.” She hugged her tightly, “But you come back in one piece, you hear?”

“I will,” said Judy.

“But before you go out there, I got you a couple of things you could use in case you run into another fox,” Stu said as he ran to fetch a nearby bag.

Judy rolled her eyes, “Dad, I don't need--”

“Hush now, you know better than anyone how fast predators can attack out of nowhere, so I got you this,” he showed off a wooden club.

“Oh Stu, she doesn't need that,” argued Bonnie.

“What’re you talkin’ about Bon? She could use it to whack a fox on the head. Oh! How about this?” He pulled out a small spear.

“She doesn't know how to use a spear Stu, how is she supposed to use that?” Bonnie argued.

“What's there to learn, you just stab 'em with it.” Stu fished further into the bag, “Oh! Here's a good one,” he held out a small pouch that was full of sand. “Pocket sand, just toss it in a fox’s eyes and you’re guaranteed to get away from it, without a scratch. At least that's what the guy I traded it for said.”

Judy groaned, “Okay, I’ll take this. To make you stop talking,” she said as she took the sand pouch from him.

“Perfect! Everyone wins,” he cheered with a victorious smile.

Not a moment later, Judy's younger siblings surrounded her. “Are you going berry picking Judy?” asked Tom.

“Can we go? Huh? Huh? Please? Please? Please?” asked several young kits.

“Now, now,” said Bonnie, “No one's going out with Judy.”

“But mama!” Tom and the others complained.

“No buts. After what happened last time, you kids aren't allowed outside the village until you’re old enough to know that you shouldn't wander off by yourselves.”

“Aw, but mama. It was a simple mistake. I said I promise I won't do it again,” begged Tom.

“Yes, but I know you're not keen on keeping your promises, Tom. Judy's going alone today. If there's trouble again, I don't want her to have to worry about getting all of you to safety first.”

Tom and the others groaned and pouted. Judy giggled and tussled her brother's ears, “It's okay Tom, I’ll be sure to pick out some extra big blueberries for you guys.”

Really? You mean it? Okay!” exclaimed Tom, as did the other kits who cheered with high-pitched 'yays’.

Judy giggled at their reaction. “Well I better get going. I'll see you all later.” Judy stepped out of her family's burrow with a basket in her paws and her father's pocket sand. She scanned the neighboring area. Nobody seemed to be staring at her.  _ So far, so good, _ she thought.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Judy jolted, terrified that that scold was directed at her. She sighed in relief when she realized that it was actually directed at her neighbor Bucky, a kudu, courtesy of their other neighbor, Pronk, an oryx.

“HOW DARE I WHAT?” responded Bucky, just as loud.

“YOU STEPPED ON MY FLOWERS! YOU IDIOT!” shouted Pronk.

“NO, I DIDN'T! AND DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT, IDIOT!”

“AH, SHUT UP!”

“YOU SHUT UP!” 

“NO, YOU SHUT UP!”

“YOU SHUT UP!”

“THAT'S IT!” shouted an angry Pronk, having had enough. “HOW ABOUT WE SETTLE THIS RIGHT NOW? ME AND YOU, COME ON! LET'S GO!”

“FINE BY ME!” Bucky yelled back as he and Pronk headed into the woods together, staring each other down the whole time.

Judy couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head at the exchange. “Those two never change.” She said in reference to the fact that that was how her neighbors would normally spend their day. They’d start fighting over something incredibly stupid and then they’d end up presumably brawling with each other in the woods after a shouting match.

After marking her paw print on a stone slab to be accounted for field duty, she went out into the blueberry fields. Everything was calm and the ground was dry, unlike last time. At least there was a lesser chance at slipping if she had to run away from a fox again.

Judy smiled. It seemed things were going to be alright…

...At least that's what she thought. True, there was fortunately no sign of carnivores in the area, but the second Judy stepped into one of the many blueberry rows, she wondered if perhaps she would have preferred being met with the hungry eyes of a predator as opposed to the accusing stares that she was receiving from the gossiping rabbits surrounding her.

Judy walked uncomfortably down the row, doing her best to ignore everyone watching her. She located an empty spot between two bunnies and kneeled down to pick some berries. 

Before Judy could even reach for her first berry, the two does beside her immediately stood up and moved elsewhere. As if that wasn't enough, the rest of the rabbits in that area followed suit and moved somewhere else.

Judy's ears dropped in sadness. Embarrassed and not wanting to look like a fool picking berries by herself, she decided to move to a new row.  _ Maybe they were just a bad crowd... _ she told herself.

She moved to a new row, but rather than immediately sit down, she came up to one of the bunnies in the row and asked politely, “Hey, is it okay if I pick berries with you?”

The doe looked her up and down and then said, “Uh... sorry. I'm saving that spot for my friend.”

“Oh, I see. That's okay.” Judy moved over to the next row, “Excuse me, can I pick berries here?”

The male rabbit looked away as soon as she stopped talking, dismissing her. Judy sighed in disappointment. She tried the next row. Just like the previous row, it was mostly rabbits, but there were a few other herbivore species there too. Regardless of that fact however, this row proved to be the worst yet, as everyone immediately got up and left the second they saw Judy approach the row. 

Judy's ears dropped again and she rubbed her arm in complete and utter humiliation. Did Harvey really have that much of an affect on others? What exactly did he tell everyone about her that nobody wanted to be near her?

Judy walked further into the now empty row and saw that there was one rabbit that remained there near the end of the row. It was none other than Haru. 

Left with no other option, Judy sighed and decided to approach her. “Hey.”

Haru turned to her, “Hello. Can I help you?”

“I don't mean to bother you, but would you mind if I pick berries beside you?” Judy asked.

“I don't mind. Go ahead,” Haru replied.

Though she didn't hold Haru in high regard -- much less after learning about her sexual escapade with Harvey -- Judy couldn’t help but smile in relief, “Thank you.”

Judy kneeled down beside her and began to pick berries. For a few minutes, neither said a word. There was an awkward silence between the two, until Haru finally decided to speak. “Your friend isn't here today?”

“Huh?”

“The striped hare that's usually with you,” Haru clarified.

“Oh, you mean Jack? No, he decided to spend the day with his betrothed,” Judy replied.

“That's a shame. It might've been easier for you to have a friend out here so you wouldn't feel so alone.”

“Yeah, I guess it might've been easier.”

“How about brothers and sisters? Do you have any? Why didn't you bring some to accompany you?”

“I have several,” Judy replied, “But I didn't want any of them to come with me.”

“Why not?” Haru asked.

“I guess I figured something like this might’ve happened and I didn't want my family to find out about my sudden negative reputation around the village,” Judy uttered sadly. “I knew bunnies were good at multiplying, but I didn't think we were also good at multiplying rumors.”

“You’d be surprised,” stated Haru, “It seems to be spreading rumors is the only thing some of us appear to be good at. Just like there are others who are good at quickly believing those rumors,” said Haru, tossing Judy a subtle jab.

“But how can they if they don't know me?” Judy argued, completely missing Haru’s secret jab at her. “I don't get how some animals can be so cruel to dismiss someone else like that without taking the time to at least hear their side of the story.”

“I don't know, but I guess that's just the way it is,” said Haru, “It's kind of like when your striped friend told you about me and you immediately decided not to help me.”

“What?!” Judy exclaimed, dropping the blueberry that was in her paw. “You...heard that?” 

Haru continued picking berries, refusing to make eye contact with Judy, “We’re rabbits aren’t we? Hearing is what we do best with our large ears.”

Judy lowered her ears in shame, “I’m sorry. I wanted to help, but…”

“You found out about my reputation?” 

“Well...yes. Jack told me that you slept with that bunny’s betrothed. You dishonored their union!”

Haru ceased her picking and glared at Judy, “You talk about hearing the other side before making a final judgement, yet you're here accusing me again without bothering to ask me if it was true.”

Judy was rendered speechless. She had been caught in her own hypocrisy. “Sorry, it's just, I heard about something else about you recently and…” Judy sighed, “I’m not sure what to make of it.” She paused for a moment, not allowing her emotions to get the best of her, “But you’re right, I shouldn't accuse you before at least asking for your side of things.”

Haru’s expression softened, and she finally looked at her, “Did you really do all those things? Sleep with several males? Including Mizuchi’s betrothed?”

Judy had half expected Haru to give her a firm 'no’, but to Judy's surprise, it was an embarrassed, “Yes.”

Judy looked at her, disappointed. “Then why are you trying so hard to defend yourself if you really did dishonor Mizuchi's relationship?”

“Because I wasn't the only one who was guilty of it. Nor the one who started it. It was her own betrothed. He approached me and kissed me.” Judy's eyes widened as she listened to Haru, “He kept telling me how much he loved me and how Mizuchi had forced him into the relationship just so they could keep their breed pure. I actually began to feel sorry for the guy, and since he continued to pester me after he kissed me, I eventually gave him what he wanted. It wasn't wise, I know, but I suppose a part of me really wanted to believe what he was telling me. Just like I wanted to believe it from every other male I slept with.” 

In that moment, she felt a pain in her heart as she immediately thought of Louis. “They all would tell me that they wanted to protect me and be there for me, because I was exciting to them, but in the end, that's all I was to them. Just an excitement. After that, their fantasies of me would die and I’d just become that bunny that would keep adding males to her list.”

Though Judy didn't fully understand Haru's motives or agree with her methods, a part of her sympathized with her. To her, Haru just seemed like a lonely, misguided girl who unknowingly kept digging herself deeper and deeper into a hole. Still, Judy understood enough what she was going through. Especially after her incident with Harvey. -- the way he toyed with her feelings and made her feel special when all he really wanted was just to have her. And in the end, his own fantasy of her ended up being wrong, because she wasn't what he expected.

“Can I ask,” Judy began, “Did you...also sleep with Harvey, the warrior from the lower burrows?”

“I did,” Haru explained simply.

Though Judy felt nothing, but contempt towards Harvey now, a part of her still felt hurt after hearing Haru’s confession. 

“I take it you’re Judy? The bunny who refused to mate with Harvey, the mighty warrior?” Haru asked.

“I am,” Judy confirmed, embarrassed.

“So tell me then, what's your side of the story regarding him?” Haru asked.

“He tried to propose to me, but then he…” Judy sighed. She hated relieving that memory. “He tried to rape me, just because I was unwilling to mate with him. I then kicked him in his...uh...his male-hood…” Judy uttered quietly while blushing. Talking about intimate things always embarrassed her greatly to no end. “After that I immediately rejected his proposal and...I guess he’s just been angry with me ever since.”

“Was that all?” Haru asked.

“Well, not really. My friend Jack thought that maybe he was being blinded by his primal rabbit instincts and unknowingly tried to force himself on me. I confronted him to see if it was true, but...it turned out that he knew what he was doing all along. So, I hit him and he hit me back.”

Haru observed her and could hear the sadness in her voice. It was clear to her, after hearing both sides of the story, who was lying and who was telling the truth. “Did you love him?” Haru asked.

Judy thought for a moment, “I...don’t know. I thought I did, but now I’m not really sure. The only thing I know for certain is that after all that’s happened, I can honestly say that I don’t.”

“I figured as much. You say you’re not sure if you loved him, but it sounds like you did before he did all that he did to you. Even so, comparing his story to yours, yours makes more sense.”

“What do you mean?” Judy asked.

“When I slept with him,” Haru explained, “He had told me that he had taken you somewhere nice and asked you to marry him, but you coldly rejected and kicked him, because you didn’t want to provide him or any other male with children.”

“What?!” Judy exclaimed in outrage. “But that’s a complete lie!”

“It is, but you’ll realize that that’s how rumors work. It doesn’t matter if they’re true or not. You humiliated a rabbit who took down a fox. He’s a hero to everyone in this village. Is it really any surprise whose side they would take?”

“No but,” Judy tried to argue, knowing that Haru was right.

“It seems you’ve become the new me,” stated Haru.

Judy’s ears drooped and her expression saddened when she realized that Haru was right.

Haru picked one more berry and placed it in her basket. “Don’t worry. You’ll learn to deal with it.”

“How do you deal with it?” Judy asked.

Haru stood up with her basket in paw, “I have a reason for doing what I do and quite honestly, it makes more sense to me than to try to please a bunch of animals who’d rather see me eaten by a predator.”

Haru started walking away with her basket until Judy spoke again, “Haru?” 

Haru turned to her, “Yeah?”

“Can I just ask you one more thing?” Haru gave her her full attention, “Why do you do it? Why do you mate with so many males if a lot of them end up disappointing you?”

“You honestly ask me that even though you're a prey animal?” Haru replied. Judy cocked a confused brow, not understanding. “I heard you were almost taken by a fox, just like I was almost taken by a wolf. And then there was that alpaca who was taken and eaten. We live pointless lives, Judy, so we just have to find little reasons to live. Namely because in the long run, our sole purpose is to be food for carnivores. I guess...a part of me doesn't wish to be devoured before experiencing what true love is.” Haru sighed, as her mind once again wandered to Louis, “But then again, maybe in the end, that goal is just as pointless as everything else.”

Haru left, leaving Judy alone to her thoughts. She never expected to have such a conversation with the dwarf rabbit, but it made her take much into perspective.

.

“Okay new recruits, I hope you're ready for this because just on the other side of this hill is the Meadowlands Tribe,” said Alpha to his recruits as they stood on top of the hill. “They're a tribe primarily consisting of sheep and rabbits, but you can find plenty of other big game among them too. Since you guys are new at this, I wouldn't advise going for the larger prey when it's your turn to hunt. Regardless of what prey size you start with however, there are three things you have to keep in mind when hunting.” 

Alpha held up three fingers, “Your strength, speed, and savage instincts are your greatest allies. In order to be a great hunter, you must have all of these in top form. Your daily exercises will help with the first two, as for the third one, that goes back to our first talk. Prey mean NOTHING to us. They serve no other purpose in life except to be hunted or eaten by us. So the faster you learn that the better.”

Alpha stopped before Nick, “I know  _ some _ of you really need to ingrain that into your heads.” Nick lowered his head and looked away from him. “I won't tolerate prey lovers among my recruits. So, watch us closely and maybe you’ll learn a thing or two about being real carnivores.”

“Ready, Charlie?” Alpha asked his subordinate. 

Charlie eagerly rubbed his paws together. “You better believe it!”

“Red, you’ll be joining us since you're an established hunter,” Alpha ordered of the fox.

“Very well then. I could use a little bit of hunting right about now,” said the fox, eager to hunt beside Alpha and observe the hunting techniques of the Tooth & Claw predators.

Alpha, Charlie, Red, and the new recruits laid on their bellies, they quietly peeked their heads past the brush and looked down below the hill. There were several dozen herbivores at the bottom of the hill, picking corn from a tall maize field. “Look at all those helplessly delicious herbivores down there.” Alpha hungrily licked his lips, as did Charlie. 

“Alright newbies,” whispered Alpha in a low but still loud enough voice for the new recruits to hear. “First hunting lesson, know your surroundings. See what you can use around you to sneak up around your prey -- tall grass, brush, trees. This leads us to lessons two and three. Stealth and Minding your paws, breath and tail. Meaning, don’t be stupid enough to step on twigs or dry leaves. Your paws have to become one with the ground they tread and your breath must be even and still. You can’t afford to panic or let yourself get too excited or large eared prey like rabbits might hear you coming.”

Alpha glanced over at Legoshi. Legoshi lowered his head. He really didn’t want to be reminded about last night’s incident. To Alpha, it was something to be proud of, but to Legoshi, it was just a nightmare. He wasn’t a violent wolf and he never wanted to hurt anyone, but last night, he almost didn’t even recognize himself. It was still a mystery what it was that took over him. Could it have been what Alpha had kept mentioning to him? His primal predatory instincts?

“You need to maintain some sort of self control--well, you lot have to. We Tooth & Claw predators don’t have to worry about that. We can be the vicious beasts we’re meant to be without issue.”

“You guys are lucky. This all sounds so simple for you guys at Tooth & Claw,” said Bill, sounding somewhat jealous that the Tooth & Claw predators didn’t have to restrain themselves like the Cherryton predators did. “So what’s the next lesson Alpha?”

“Eyes on the prize,” said the large wolf, “Meaning you can either pick out your prey, like that old ram down there,” Alpha pointed at a withered old ram that was slowly plucking the husks off an ear of corn. “Or, you can have a free for all, meaning that you’ll just pick the slowest one to catch after they scatter. Lesson five is just having all your hunting equipment ready. So be sure to have a net, cage, or your claws and teeth ready to hunt and capture. And last but not least, that leads us to lesson six, let your instincts be your guide.”

Alpha turned to Charlie and Red, “You two ready?”

“Oh yeah,” said an eager Charlie.

“Lead the way,” said Red.

Alpha nodded, “Watch and learn,” Alpha told the new recruits before he and his fellow established hunters moved out on all fours.

The new recruits watched the three as they put each lesson into practice. They clearly knew how to sneak around and use their surroundings to their advantage by putting their own physical strengths to use with it. Alpha for example, would put his black fur to good use by moving through the dark shadows of the forest. Red used his smaller size and speed to quickly swift through each rock and bush he came across. Though bulky, Charlie was excellent at remaining still, giving an air of calm to his surroundings. 

Their footwork was also very excellent. They were cautious with their steps and kept their tails still and low. Once they were only a few short feet away from the corn field, they hid behind thick brush. The new recruits were able to see from up above the hill that Red and Charlie readied a couple of nets that they had taken with them. Alpha on the other hand, readied a thick green vine that he had taken with him. 

It was quiet, too quiet, and the air was tense. The new recruits knew what was to come for those prey animals, but did they?

The herbivores seemed completely oblivious that they were about to be hunted by a pack of carnivores. Charlie and Red looked over at Alpha. As the pack leader, they couldn’t move forward until he led the charge. Though he was at a distance, the two could still see him. Alpha nodded, giving them the go ahead to attack. 

A snarling Alpha rushed out of the tall grass and barked viciously at the awaiting prey. 

“WOLF!” one of them shouted as the herbivores scattered all over the place. It was everyone for themselves at this point. Once Alpha had them on the run, Charlie charged out from behind the large rock he hid behind and tackled a goat with the net, capturing him instantly. 

Red meanwhile, ran into the corn and ran in between the stalks. A frightened female sheep stopped, not knowing where to run in the midst of all the chaos. She pressed herself against the tall corn stalks, only to have Red ambush out and capture her with the net. 

“No! No! Help me! HELP ME!” she yelled at the top of her lungs as Red dragged her with the net. 

Up on the hill, the new recruits watched the whole hunt play out. Bill laughed in excitement, “Whoa, look at them go! They’re incredible!”

The others however, mainly Nick, Legoshi, Haida and the rest of their friends, couldn’t help but not feel right when they heard the sheep cry out desperately for help. It was one thing to see the herbivores already captured in cages when they were brought in as trophies to their village, but there was something a little...off, at seeing how these trophies were brought in in the first place. 

They knew that it was something that they had to outgrow eventually if they wanted to keep their place as hunters, however. After all, that's all they’ve ever known herbivores to be. Just trophies...right?

Alpha chased around the frightened prey animals, laughing the whole time. He was having the time of his life, as he always did whenever he hunted. The moment he realized that both Charlie and Red had caught an herbivore each, he decided to get serious. “Alright, enough fooling around. Let's see who's it gonna be,” he told himself as he scanned to see who was the slowest prey animal. As he expected, it turned out to be the old ram. “You!” Alpha called out, making chase for the old sheep.

The old ram moved as fast as he could, but it turned out that not even running on all fours was enough to get away from the younger and faster wolf. Alpha pounced on him, rolling with him on the ground and pinning him on the floor.

Up on the hill, Legoshi flinched. A memory of the previous night flashed in his mind when he saw how reminiscent Alpha’s pounce and roll reminded him of his own when he jumped that bunny. Legoshi looked away, not wanting to see more.

Alpha tied the old ram's hooves together behind his back. The rest of the herbivores had cleared the field and presumably ran off back to their village.

Alpha whistled up to the recruits, “Come on down here boys and see what effective hunting can get you!”

The fledgeling hunters went down and gathered around the three hunters and their trophies. “I hope you boys had a good view from up there, because this is how you put those six steps to good use.” Alpha turned to the two hunters, “Charlie, good work as always. Red, not bad for a Cherryton predator. It almost surprises me how you didn't come back with a trophy last time you hunted. Maybe you’ve just been with the wrong pack.”

“Maybe. I wouldn't doubt it, knowing how soft my pack has gotten,” Red smirked, feeling immense pride from Alpha's compliments.

Alpha returned his attention back to the recruits, “Now, that you’ve all observed your first hunt, I hope you all learned something, because next time it's gonna be your turn.”

“Really? We get to hunt?!” Bill asked eagerly.

“Yes,” Alpha said with a chuckle, admiring his eagerness, “But unlike us, you won't do a pack hunt, oh no. You're all going to do a solo hunt.”

The recruits’ eyes widened in shock. 

“You mean, you expect us to hunt by ourselves?!” Haida exclaimed in shock.

“That's right, I want to know if any of you learned anything after watching us hunt. Call it, herding out the weak from the strong.” Alpha turned his attention down to his prey. “Just like this one and those two others that we caught today. They were caught because they were the weak links. So ask yourself, which will you be? Predator? Or prey,” he lifted the old ram to eye level and the old ram began to beg for his life.

“Please, please don't hurt me, I have grandchildren! I--”

Alpha tossed him by a patch of tall grass, “Shut it herbivore!”

“So Alpha,” Charlie began, “What’re we gonna do with these guys?” 

Alpha thought for a moment, “Red, seeing how you’re a Cherryton hunter, release your prey.”

Red didn’t question him and did as he asked. He released his catch from the net. The frightened sheep didn’t waste any time and ran off as fast as she could. 

Alpha secretly observed the reactions of each of his recruits and noticed relief in most of their eyes when they let the sheep go. Alpha pursed his lips in thought, perhaps he needed to further test them. 

He had originally planned to take both his and Charlie's spoils home with them, but then a truly vicious idea popped in his head.

“You know Charlie, I was thinking. I know we had originally planned on taking our catches home, but I think maybe we should follow the usual drill,” Alpha gave him a hungry grin.

Charlie immediately understood, “Oh yeah, sure. Go right ahead.”

“Don’t mind us boys, but Charlie and I haven't had breakfast yet,” Alpha bared his fangs and eyed the old ram. 

The old ram tried to crawl away, “No! No!” Alpha pounced on the old ram. “AAAAAAGH!!!” The old ram screamed in horror and pain as blood splattered above the tall grass.

Some blood splattered near Red’s mouth, while the new recruits’ jaws dropped. They immediately grew pale and felt sick to their stomachs as they watched how Alpha ate his prey alive right in front of them. 

Clawhauser began hyperventilating and eventually threw up. Haida followed suit, while Nick, Legoshi and Finnick were completely paralysed and unable to look away. Even Bill found himself petrified by the sight.

Whatever part of Nick's mind that wasn't in shock, wanted to yell at Red to do his job and force Alpha to stop. But he knew it wouldn't make a difference now, the poor old ram was clearly dead. And as for Red, he too appeared to be in a state of shock, his gaze locked on the gruesome scene with an unreadable expression.

What was worse still about the entire situation however, was that despite their horror, despite the gruesomeness…...all of the new recruits suddenly began to hear their stomachs rumble.

There was a strange primal rush that they had never felt before, surging throughout their bodies. They knew that they wanted to look away from the savage sight, but they were completely and utterly entranced by it at the same time. The smell of fresh blood, it was becoming too much for them that they had even begun drooling.

Legoshi for one, could feel his heart beating rapidly and he began hearing the creepy dark voice from the previous night, whispering tempting words in his head.

_ I’ll eat you... I'll eat you... I'LL EAT YOU!!! _

The succulent white bunny flashed in his mind, then a bleeding red moon, then a savage version of himself...His mind was a flurry of primitive thoughts. They had begun overwhelming him to the point that he couldn't take it anymore!

“ENOUGH!” Legoshi yelled angrily, causing everyone to look at him. Even Alpha ceased his actions. Realizing what he had just done, Legoshi covered his mouth -- fearful that he might’ve incurred Alpha’s wrath upon himself.

Rather than being angry however, Alpha chuckled. The white fur from his mouth, face and neck were completely red from the blood. “Very well then, I’ll stop. Not like it will do him much good anymore, hehehe,” He licked his blood soaked lips before speaking again, “Don’t look too surprised boys. I know you Cherryton predators think you’re better than us because you think you’re above eating meat, but the truth is that you’re carnivores just like us. Sure, you all have scared expressions on your faces, but look at how many of you are drooling.”

Nick swiped the back of his paw to his mouth and gasped quietly. None of them had realized it until Alpha pointed it out, but it was true, they were all drooling like a bunch of hungry beasts.

Alpha smirked smugly, “The desire to eat meat is as natural an instinct in us as the desire to mate with a female. You can’t help your natural tastes. I noticed when Red released that sheep, far too many of you looked relieved. But the reality is that _ this _ is our true nature!” Alpha stated pointing at the devoured body. “Prey are NOTHING to us! You shouldn't feel sorry for them if you're going to be hunters! You’re lucky you’re not Tooth & Claw, otherwise you bunch of weaklings would be considered food instead of him. Hell, even leaf munchers will consider you fodder out in the fields if you come across large herbivores, like jumbos, or warrior prey animals. I promise you that they won’t hesitate to kill you if you give them the chance. It’s hunt or be hunted. Don’t humiliate yourselves by letting a leaf muncher beat you. Capture them without hesitation and let them go. Your tribe’s laws forbid you from eating them, fine. But keep in mind that you will be handing half of them over to us as per our tribes’ agreement. And this  _ will _ be their fate! So the sooner you accept your hunter instincts and the reality of our relationship with prey, the better.”

Alpha walked over to Charlie, “Pick up the scraps and take your prize with you. I think these prey lovers have had enough for today.”

Alpha stopped next to Red and placed a respectful paw at his shoulder, “I think I'm keeping in line, don't you? And good work today by the way. If you’d been a Tooth & Claw member, I think you might’ve been one of our best hunters. It's a shame your talents are wasted elsewhere.”

  
Alpha walked away, while Red let his words sink in. Red licked his lips, tasting the blood that landed on them. It was his second time tasting the blood of an herbivore. He smiled and thought,  _ Who knew blood tasted so good, the more you tried it? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Red seems to be developing a taste for blood! :o
> 
> Just a fair warning, expect the next chapter to be a bit...NAUGHTY… ;)


	6. First Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late post. I had a family emergency last week and some personal errands got in the way yesterday so I couldn't post like I wanted to. 
> 
> But hey, here it is at last! 
> 
> WARNING! This is the first official NSFW chapter for this fic! As I’ve mentioned before, this fic is not for young readers! This is a very mature and graphic chapter when it comes to the sexy details.
> 
> Also, please keep in mind that this is my first time writing an NSFW chapter, so...please be gentle. Lol! Just kidding, but I hope I did a good job and I apologize in advance if I didn't.
> 
> One last thing, for future chapters, I might start writing notes detailing what characters are involved and what type of action is involved like (masturbation (M), sex (S), oral (O)). So those notes should look something like this:
> 
> Nick x Judy (M)
> 
> That actually serves for this chapter by the way. Enjoy! :)

Later that night, Nick tossed and turned in his sleep. He was breathing quickly and erratically, and growling far more vicious than he ever had before. 

In his dream, he ran savagely on all fours as he usually did. The unseen prey animal -- which he was almost now certain was a gray bunny -- ran from him, hidden in the thick brush. 

As he inched closer and closer to his unseen prey, he heard a frightened male scream. The savage Nick skidded to a halt and saw a feral Alpha eating the ram from earlier. Alpha looked up at him and smiled wickedly at him with a mouth full of blood. Nick whimpered in fear and backed away, realizing that that was exactly what he was about to do to his unseen prey.

Backing up, Nick heard another scream resonate from behind him. This time, it was a female scream. He turned around and saw the white bunny Legoshi had hunted the night before. She was dead, her throat was cut open and Legoshi hovered over her with blood stained fangs. Unlike Alpha however, he appeared traumatized over what he’d just done. “L-Legoshi?” the feral Nick asked, struggling to speak.

Legoshi met his gaze, tears flowing down his face, “I-I didn't want to... I couldn't help it…”

“Oh, but you did want to,” said a tall wolf shadow that manifested itself behind the crying Legoshi. “You only did what is expected of your instincts.” The shadow sunk into Legoshi's body, possessing him. 

“G-Give it to me,” Legoshi struggled to say as he gripped the bunny’s head, ready to eat her. “Give it to me!”

“No! Legoshi don't!” Nick yelled as his feral state began to dwindle.

“Don't tell him to stop!” yelled what sounded like a more aggressive version of his own voice.

Nick turned to see the giant shadow that looked like him from the last time he dreamt. “You're afraid to share the same fate as his,” said the shadow Nick, “But deep down you want to relish in it too.”

Blood splattered on Nick from Alpha’s kill. Nick looked down at his blood stained claws and body. His mouth drooled and his stomach growled hungrily. “You know your body craves for it. Your aggressive predatory instincts want out...and I  _ will _ find a way out, one way or another!” Shadow Nick growled aggressively, then launched himself with a heavy roar towards Nick.

“AAH!” Nick sat up, waking from his dream, breathing heavily. 

Once the fright wore off of him, he lied back down. He kept his gaze up on the ceiling of his den. A memory of Alpha devouring the ram flashed in Nick's mind, as well as Alpha’s blood stained teeth. Alpha’s words echoed in his mind,  _ “The sooner you accept your hunter instincts and the reality of our relationship with prey, the better.” _

Nick sighed, “I'm starting to wonder if it's even worth escaping forced marriage to be a hunter.”

His mind then wandered over to his conversation with Reynard in regards to Rose’s betrayal, “ _ She’s uh...sorry that she didn’t tell you sooner, but we just...we fell in  _ **_love_ ** _.”  _

That last word echoed in his mind, and he sighed miserably, “On second thought, I don't know which is worse.” He let his arms drop over his head, “If she wasn't the one for me, then who is?”

.

The following morning at Deerbrook…

Judy sat in her individual burrow (room), staring at her carrot basket with uncertainty. She wanted to go carrot picking with her sisters, but after yesterday’s uncomfortable experience, she wasn't sure if she should.

Her mind immediately went back to her conversation with Haru...

_ “It seems you’ve become the new me.” _

_ “You humiliated a rabbit who took down a fox. He’s a hero to everyone in this village. Is it really any surprise whose side they would take?” _

Judy sighed miserably. Logically, everything told her to stay home and avoid the scrutiny. But her pride told her to face those bullies head on. Judy stood, with her head held high and a determined look on her face. She wasn't going to let them win!

She grabbed her basket without a second thought and stepped out of her burrow.

The second she left her family's warren, she was met with the sound of her neighbors yelling at one another -- as usual.

“I WARNED YOU BEFORE BUCKY TO STOP STEPPING ON MY FLOWERS!” yelled Pronk.

“THAT'S IT! I’VE HAD IT WITH YOUR ACCUSATIONS! YOU WANNA GO AGAIN?!”

retaliated Bucky.

“GLADLY!” agreed an angry Pronk. They headed into the woods to presumably fight...once again.

Judy just rolled her eyes, “Can't those two go one day without getting into a fight?”

Judy finally made it to the carrot patch where, as expected, dozens of bunnies picked carrots. She looked around and so far, nobody seemed to be giving her the evil eye. 

Well...no one except Lulu, who was showing off her bracelet to her friends. She laughed mockingly and pointed out Judy to her friends.

Judy balled her fist. She just wanted to walk over to Lulu and punch her square in the jaw to make her stop laughing.

“Judy!” one of her sisters called, distracting her from her angry thoughts. It was her sister, Daisy. She was accompanied by two other of Judy's sisters, Ruby and Jade.

“Hey!” Judy waved and headed over to kneel beside them. Though Lulu's presence was clearly not welcome, she was at least happy to know that her sisters were there to keep her company.

“Glad to see you decided to join us, Judy,” said Daisy as the four of them picked carrots.

“Yeah, I thought you weren't going to show up,” added Ruby.

“Especially with all those rumors going on about you,” said Jade, causing Judy to stop and drop the carrot that she had in her paw. 

“You know about that?!” Judy asked in shock.

“Yeah, I think the whole village does,” Jade replied.

“Even...mom and dad?” Judy asked, hesitantly.

Ruby and Daisy nodded. “They didn’t want to say anything because they thought that it would upset you.”

“Yeah. I have to admit little sister, I’ve always known you were never one to be heavily in touch with your rabbit instincts, but did you really have to kick him down there? All he did was propose to you,” stated Jade.

“Jade that's not--” Judy began, but then hesitated to continue, “Look, I’d rather not talk about it. I just want to pick carrots and... have a normal day, okay?”

“Judy's right girls. We shouldn't bother her with this. I'm sure the rest of the village is doing a good enough job of that on their own.”

“You have no idea,” muttered Judy.

Daisy placed a comforting paw on Judy's shoulder, “Don't worry about a thing Judy. You know you can always count on us if you need anything.”

“Thanks Daisy,” Judy smiled at her.

“Okay, okay, if we're not going to talk about Judy, how about we talk about how Ruby finally kissed Mortimer!” Jade teased her sister.

“Shut up Jade!” Ruby giggled as she playfully shoved her sister.

“What it's true,” Jade laughed. The four sisters giggled, helping Judy forget about her troubles for the time being.

.

Just outside of Cherryton, the new recruits met for their usual briefing. There seemed to be a lot of tension in the air as they were all anxious about their first solo hunt.

Clawhauser paced around as they waited for Alpha to show up. 

“Will you calm down and stop pacing around, Claw?” asked an annoyed Finnick. “I'm gettin’ dizzy just watching you.”

“Sorry, I’m just so nervous. I don't think I can do this. I just keep thinking about that poor ram and all the blood and all the screaming and I just can't!” Clawhauser gripped his head, completely stressed out.

“Ugh, please don't bring that up again. I'm trying my best to forget about it myself,” muttered an exhausted looking Haida. “I couldn't get a wink of sleep just thinking about it.”

“I don't think any of us were able to,” responded an equally exhausted Nick.

“Ah come on guys, you can't be that much in shock of it can you?” said a casual Bill, leaning on Haida's head. “Yeah, what we saw was gruesome, but it's like Alpha said, like it or not that's just our natural relationship when it comes to herbivores. Besides, we’re Cherryton hunters, we’re not required to kill and eat them. And it's just a solo practice run. We're most likely going to set them loose after we show them off to Alpha.”

“Well, I guess that won't be so bad,” said Clawhauser, calming down a little.

“Yeah, but it is a bit of a shame though. You gotta admit, there was something strangely alluring about that herbivore blood we smelled. It kinda made me curious to know what one tastes like,” said Bill.

Legoshi lowered his head, not wanting to admit that he felt the same blood lust as Bill. Though unlike Bill, he felt shame for his lust.

“I’ll bet Legoshi knows what I’m talking about.” Bill wrapped a casual arm around Legoshi's shoulder. “You of all animals should know what blood lust feels like. You’ve already had your own solo hunt. Heck, I’m sure if it weren't for Nick, you would've ended up eating that rabbit, isn't that right Legoshi?”

Legoshi groaned and his brow twitched in annoyance. He wanted to retaliate, but how could he? When everything Bill said was true.

“Well, well look at this,” said Alpha as he, Charlie and Red finally arrived. They carried nets and small cages, while Charlie wheeled in a cage large enough to house three medium sized mammals. “I see all of you are here. And here I thought most of you were going to cower out and leave.”

“Was that an option?” Nick muttered.

“Not for you, prey lover,” Alpha answered, overhearing Nick.

“Ah, I didn't…” Nick stammered trying to deny what he said.

“Don't try to defend yourself, I heard you.” Alpha grabbed Nick by the fur of his chest and spoke menacingly to his face. “Legoshi, the fat cheetah, underbite and now  _ you _ are the only four who don't have a choice. If one of you four even tries to leave, then I'll eat a cub from your village, just like I ate that ram yesterday. And guess who's fault that'd be?” Alpha released Nick, “No more jokes from you or anyone. Everyone fall into formation!”

The new recruits did as he asked and lined up. “Alright everyone, today is a big day for all of you,” said Alpha as he paced in front of them, “Today is your first solo hunt. Now the purpose of this exercise, as I explained yesterday, is to see how well each of you paid attention to our hunt yesterday. This exercise will also help determine how you’ll be separated into packs by ruling out the weak from the strong. What will determine whether you count as a strong or weak predator will depend on how well you do in this exercise. If you can capture at least one prey animal, you pass. You capture more than one, you’ll definitely be considered strong. And if you fail to capture even a tiny squirrel, you fail and will be labeled weak until you turn that around.”

Alpha whistled to Charlie and he stepped forth with a make-shift bamboo pack. Alpha took one of the packs from him. “You will each be carrying one of these with you. As you can see, they each have a small cage attached, as well as a net, and some vines. These are the only tools you’ll need to capture prey. Alive anyway...” Alpha chuckled. “Charlie and Red will each hand out one of these packs to you.”

Red and Charlie began distributing them, “Once you've received a pack you can head out to one of the three nearby herbivore villages. The closest one in that direction is the Meadowland Tribe. That's the tribe we went to yesterday. In that direction, is the Stripe Tribe. And all the way in that direction is the Deerbrook Tribe. Choose from anyone of these villages and meet back here for your evaluation. You have until sunset, so do try to remember the lessons we discussed yesterday if you want to succeed.”

Clawhauser raised his paw. 

“Yes?” asked Alpha.

“Alpha, sir... what happens if we forgot the lessons?” Clawhauser asked timidly.

“Not my problem, now all of you head out and force yourselves to remember the lessons! Go! And no helping each other!”

All of the hunters ran in different directions, each choosing a different village to visit. Nick, Legoshi, Haida, Finnick, and Clawhauser each appeared to head towards Deerbrook’s direction.

.

Haru lay naked, covered in only a wool blanket. She faced away from Louis, who sat on the edge of the stone bed.

“I've been planning on training new warriors after our village's last carnivore attack,” Louis said, attempting to make conversation.

“That's good to hear,” Haru said, her back still facing him.

“My father and the rest of the elders have already begun preparations for it. We hope to start posting the best of the best just outside the outskirts of our village to protect our field workers once their training is complete. It will ensure your safety whenever you're out in the fields in the future. You will no longer have to worry about savage wolves trying to kill you.”

Haru figured Louis was referring to the brown wolf that tried to attack her in the blueberry fields, but in her mind, the only thing she thought back to was the attack she suffered through a couple of nights ago. Though she didn't see who or what it was that had attacked her, the feel of the fur and the massive size of the creature, suddenly made her think about wolves. Is it possible that what had attacked her was a wolf?

Haru at last turned to Louis, a part of her wanted to tell him about the attack, but in the end she chose not to. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do for me and the village, Louis. But it’s impossible to protect us all. Attacks happen all the time. Even with the extra protection, sooner or later a predator is bound to get lucky and eventually capture somebody...maybe even me.”

“We’re going to have our strongest, most efficient and experienced warriors train the new recruits. So yes, perhaps they won't be able to protect every single last herbivore, but I strongly believe that no carnivores will be willing to take on any of our herbivores after they receive their new training. We will have the strongest prey animals out of all of the herbivore villages.”

Haru sighed, “Are you still stuck on trying to be strong?” Louis looked at her. “Prey are not strong Louis. Not physically anyway. Try as we might, none of us can ever be as strong as a predator. That's just a truth we all have to learn to deal with.”

Louis glanced down at a puddle that rested just between his feet and his gaze immediately landed on the reflection of his new antlers. He touched one of them and the memory of the brown wolf cracking his horns flashed in his mind. Louis clenched his teeth in anger. 

He stood up, refusing to meet Haru’s gaze. He couldn't help but feel offended by what she said. “Think what you will. But you’ll see that we  _ will _ be stronger. I'm not weak. I'm not like you or any other herbivore!”

He started to leave when Haru spoke to him, “Louis…”

He stopped. “Is this about the news of my betrothal? You told me you understood last time.”

Haru’s ears dropped and she sighed, “I do. You're free to do as you wish. I won't stop you.”

“Good, see that you leave the cave early. Until we lay the groundwork for some better protection, it's still not safe for you to stay out late.” He finally turned to look at her, focusing on the wrap around her left arm. “Did you have trouble? Getting back home last time?”

Despite realizing that he had noticed her wrap, she lied, firmly and without hesitation. “No.”

Louis nodded, “I’ll meet you again sometime.”

Louis left. Haru meanwhile sat there and gave an exasperated, “Yeah, I know.”

.

Back at the carrot patch, Judy and her sisters picked carrots without a care in the world. Nobody was needlessly staring at Judy -- even Lulu and her friends appeared to have forgotten about her being there. Judy was breathing easy and feeling so relieved. 

It seemed things were finally starting to feel normal again. 

“Whew, that’s the last of it,” said Daisy. Her carrot basket was full already. “I don’t think I can carry any more carrots than this down the hill.”

“Yeah, me either,” said Jade. Her basket was also full.

“I’m done too,” said Ruby, placing one last carrot on her basket. “What about you Judy?”

Judy’s basket was only half full. “No, I still got plenty of room in my basket for more.”

“Do you want us to wait here until you’re done?” asked Daisy, concerned.

“No, it’s okay,” Judy replied with a confident smile. “Nobody’s been bothering us, so I think I’ll be fine by myself.” 

“Are you sure?” Daisy asked once again. 

“Yeah,” Judy nodded, “I’ll meet you guys later at home.”

“Okay, see you at home then,” said Daisy as she, Jade, and Ruby carried their baskets with them down the hill. 

At first, things appeared to be alright, but as soon as Judy’s sisters disappeared down the hill...annoyance and chaos roamed free. Judy picked out a carrot from the dirt and placed it on her basket…

_ thup! _

“Huh?” Judy noticed that her carrot hit the ground as opposed to her basket. She looked to her right and noticed her basket was gone! “What the--?”

“Looking for this?” Lulu asked mockingly as she and her friends held her carrot basket in their paws. 

“Hey give that back!” Judy shouted as she reached for her basket from the ground, but Lulu pulled it away. 

“Oh? You want your carrots back?” mocked Lulu, “Alright then, here!” Lulu dropped all of Judy’s carrots on top of her head.

“Hey!” Judy cried out, taking cover. Lulu then plopped Judy’s basket right on her head.

“Look at that girls, who knew that was such a good look for her?” Lulu and her friends laughed.

Judy groaned underneath the basket,  _ I guess Haru was right. I really am the new her… _

Judy furiously removed the basket from her head and began picking up the carrots from the ground and placing them back in the basket. “Rather than pick on me, why don’t you relish in your own glory? You already won Harvey over, what more do you want from me?!” Judy scolded as she stood with her basket in her paw. 

“Simple, you humiliated my precious Harvey. You really think I’m going to let a prude like you off so easily?” asked Lulu.

Judy’s foot thumped furiously, “Look, you can believe whatever lie Harvey told you, but I know the truth. And as far as I’m concerned, your precious Harvey deserved to be humiliated after what he tried to do to me!”

Lulu scoffed, “After what he tried to do to you? Please, like any male would be interested in someone like you. You’re just trying to give my Harvey a bad name! He’s a hero! He took down a fox and saved dozens! You on the other paw are better off being picked up by a fox and eaten alive!”

Judy’s mind quickly flashed to the fox that had scratched her cheek and attacked her. 

It appeared Lulu struck a nerve. Judy glanced around her surroundings and saw that everyone in the carrot patch appeared to be giving her the evil eye again. 

Judy felt so low again, but she stood firm. “If that’s really what you think, then fine! I don’t need any of this!” Judy turned to leave, but then Lulu and her friends began tossing carrots at her back to further humiliate her. 

“Yeah! That’s right! Run you waste of a rabbit. Nobody wants you!” yelled Lulu as she and her friends laughed and continued to toss carrots at Judy as she took refuge further and further into the woods, opposite the village.

Judy ran with her basket under her arm, until she was far enough away from them. She could still hear them laughing, but from a distance. 

Tears threatened to leave Judy’s eyes but she simply sniffled and wiped her eyes clean. She walked further still into the woods, hugging her basket, angry and humiliated. 

After treading a fair distance, Judy stopped. She puffed her cheeks and tapped her foot angrily, “This is so stupid!” she said to herself, “Who do they think they are? Why am I the one in the wrong? He’s the one who tried to abuse  _ me _ . And he wasn't even at least being blinded by his instincts for that to serve as an excuse for him,” Judy scoffed, “I’m starting to wonder if Jack just made that up so I can feel better about the whole thi--”

“Ahn~!” 

Judy's ears shot up, suddenly hearing what sounded like a lust filled moan. “What was…that?” she asked quietly to herself. Judy moved in the direction of the sound, curious to see what it was.

She located the source of the sound in a remote area covered by tall and thick bushes. She spotted a small opening beneath one of the bushes and peeked underneath to view past the heavy brush. 

When she looked through, Judy's paw immediately flew over her mouth. 

She was shocked to see a young rabbit couple mating behind the bush.

“Ahn~! Right there, right there…” she heard the doe say, while the buck held her legs spread open and he thrust repeatedly inside her. Over and over and over again. Each time deeper than the last.

“Ahhhnnn~!” the doe gave a long elongated moan, riddled with passion. It was clear that the pleasure was escalating as she wrapped her legs around her lover's waist.

Judy meanwhile, kept her mouth covered and her face blushed bright red.  _ W-What did I stumble into?  _ she thought.

“Ah...ah...ah...ah” she heard the other doe moan repeatedly. 

_ I... I should get out of here. I shouldn't be watching this _ , Judy thought to herself, as her body was suddenly starting to feel warm. Not only that but, she began subconsciously pressing her thighs together. One of her paws hovered over one of her breasts the more she watched.

“Oh Randall! Don't stop!” the doe yelled, as her mate was now thrusting hard and quickly into her from behind. The buck cupped his mate’s breast as he mounted her and fucked her. Harder and faster!

Judy then subconsciously grabbed her own breast and began slowly massaging it as she watched. A fire was slowly but surely burning inside her.  _ I shouldn't be watching this... _ she told herself again.  _ I shouldn't be… _

Judy managed to take her eyes away from the mating couple long enough to notice her paw cupping one of her breasts. She gasped quietly.  _ What am I doing?! Am I actually getting excited over watching these two? _

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” she heard both the doe and the buck moaning louder and louder. The pleasure and desire was clearly rising to its peak. As was the building moisture between Judy's legs.

She pressed her thighs harder together and she released a quiet stifled moan.  _ I...I...I have to get out of here! _

Without a second thought, Judy grabbed her basket of carrots and quickly ran off before the couple could notice her.

She ran deeper into the woods to find someplace private.

.

Elsewhere…

Legoshi wandered aimlessly in the woods. He was well aware that he was actively on a hunting mission as were his fellow hunters, but there was much that occupied his mind that prevented him from focussing on it.

He stopped for a moment to look up at the sky. He sighed,  _ What am I even doing here? _

His mind immediately flashed back to the memory of the white bunny he attacked the other night -- focusing primarily on the scratch he had left on her arm. 

Coming back to reality, he groaned in sadness.  _ I only hope I didn’t hurt her too badly. _

.

Back at the Waterfall, the water ran heavily yet majestically, as it gurgled and crashed gently against the stones at the river’s mouth. Haru sat on top of a stone, wrapped only in her wool blanket. She gently dipped her toes in the lake. Her expression was sad from her argument with Louis. 

_ Louis... _ her mind thought back to the first time they kissed. It was such a precious memory to her. But it was now a distant memory, tainted by Louis' engagement, their recent argument and Louis’ harsh words. 

_ “I'm not weak. I'm not like you or any other herbivore!” _

Haru frowned at the memory. She removed her blanket and dipped her full body into the water. She surfaced back up, removing any and all minor traces of Louis’ scent off from her and regained her own natural scent.

She sighed, _ Louis, will we ever be able to regain what we had or are you more stuck on maintaining your image? _

.

Not too far off from her, Legoshi moved through the woods, still in conflict over what he should do. He knew that he was expected to return to Alpha and the others with an herbivore in his clutches, but he feared losing himself yet again.

He groaned, conflicted,  _ What am I supposed to do? _

Legoshi took a couple steps forward, then stopped when his nose caught a trace of a very vague yet familiar scent.  _ What is that? _

He sniffed some more.  _ Is that?  _ He sniffed again and gasped quietly. His ears fell back,  _ It’s the girl from that night. _

A part of him wanted to turn tail and run, but he was also curious to see how she was. Though hesitant, he found himself moving toward the smell.

When he got closer, he stopped,  _ Wait, I can’t just go up to her like this. She might think I’m there to hurt her again.  _

He began sneaking around, almost as if he were hunting, moving from one tree to the next. He kept this up until the smell of water and wet fur was practically underneath his nose. Legoshi stopped behind a tree and peeked toward the lake. 

At first, there was no sign of life anywhere nearby. Until suddenly, a white bunny surfaced dramatically from the water. 

Legoshi hid a bit more behind the tree when he saw her surface. Though she had her back to him, he had his confirmation on her identity when he watched her scrub her left arm -- it had a wrap around it, right where he had scratched her.  _ It is her. _

He observed her quietly for a moment. On the one hand, he was happy to see that she was alright, but on the other, she was the first prey animal he had come across so far. Should he take advantage of the situation and take her as his prey?

_ “Keep in mind that you will be handing half of them over to us as per our tribes’ agreement. And this will be their fate!”  _ Alpha’s words echoed in Legoshi's mind.

_ No, no I can't do that to her, _ he reasoned.  _ Not after I almost killed her myself. But I can't go back empty pawed.  _ He looked back up to Haru,  _ If only I could ask her where I could find some other herbivores. But even then there's no guarantee that Alpha won't hurt the other ones. I wonder what I should-- _

Just at that moment, Haru turned, her gaze was down on her breasts and Legoshi saw them clear as day. “Ah!” Legoshi turned bright red and an audible gasp escaped his mouth. 

“Huh?!” Haru reacted to the sound. She looked up but only caught a glimpse of a gray blur move behind the tree. “Ah!” she blushed in embarrassment, realizing that someone was spying on her.

Haru covered her chest with one arm and swam to the lake’s edge, while Legoshi covered his mouth behind the tree, frozen stiff. Haru stepped out of the lake and covered herself with the wool blanket. “Who’s there?!” she yelled. No response. The white bunny was terrified, but her feisty nature gave her the strength to yell again. Demanding answers. “I'm not stupid! I know you're back there!”

“No, there's no one here…” Legoshi replied, clumsily.  _ Shoot! Why did I think it was a good idea to answer?!  _ He thought in a panic with wide eyes.

“Okay, now I definitely know you're there!” Haru said, marching toward the tree.

_ Oh crap! _ Legoshi panicked,  _ Is she coming over? _

“I don't know who you think you are, but if you think you can just come over and spy on me, you're sadly mista--!” Haru's words suddenly choked in her throat when she realized that behind the tree was none other than a large gray wolf! “Aah!” she screamed as she moved back and stepped on the blanket, tripping in the process.

As expected, the blanket fell off of her, exposing her full naked body to Legoshi. Legoshi froze as his gaze accidentally fell between her legs. He swallowed hard, not knowing how to react. All he could muster were quiet, timid sounds, “Mm...mm…….mm…”

Despite his timidness, Legoshi stepped forward. Haru gasped, crawling back and away from him. She took cover and shut her eyes, fearing the worst. When Legoshi approached her, he simply took the wool blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. 

“Here, you're going to catch an illness,” Legoshi told her timidly. 

“Huh?” Haru couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. What's wrong with this wolf? Wasn't he going to eat her? Or take her away?

“You should put on your clothes,” his voice elevated to a shy high pitch, “I’m gonna go...eh, have a good day.” He tried to run but ran face first into a tree. He yelped, grabbing his nose in pain and running off -- shocked and embarrassed over the whole ordeal. “Ow, ow, ow, ow!” He cried out loud as he disappeared into the woods and back in the direction he came from.

Haru's jaw was agape in awe, “Wait...is that...it? I don't get it. I'm easy prey to that wolf and he just covers me with a blanket and then runs away?” Haru pondered the situation for a moment, then chuckled, finding the odd situation humorous, “What was that? Strange kid.”

In the woods, Legoshi kept running, refusing to look back. After running a fair distance, he stopped at a tree, pressing his arms against it to take a much needed breather. He checked himself over, as if searching for injuries after his strange encounter with the white rabbit, “W-What the heck was that? What just happened to me?” he asked himself, not understanding why he felt warm and somehow flustered around the white bunny. 

Was this a feeling most predators felt when encountering small herbivores? Particularly naked ones?

.

Elsewhere…

Nick sniffed the air, still trying to track down an herbivore. “Okay, nothing in that direction.” He turned to his left and began sniffing. “Still nothing,” Nick sighed and continued straight forward. “I don't even know what the heck I’m doing out here. Maybe I should've left before Alpha made me a permanent member of his little hunting pack.”

Nick started counting with his fingers, “Okay, so how did those lessons go again? One was surroundings,” Nick glanced around at his surroundings, “Plenty of places to hide yet no prey as far as the eye could see. So far so good,” Nick uttered sarcastically. “After that was stealth, then eyes on the prize? No, weapons ready?” Nick groaned, “Why does all this have to be so needlessly complicated? What happened to just pouncing and the element of surprise?”

Nick focused on sniffing again,  _ Well I guess first things, first. I'm pretty sure I have to track one down before I put those lessons to practice.  _

Nick continued forward, sniffing as he walked.

.

Some distance ahead of him, Judy hid herself in a private area surrounded by tall grass. She plopped down her carrot basket and fell to her knees -- trembling the entire time.

“What's wrong with me?” she asked herself. “My body feels so hot,” she whimpered, while one of her paws snuck underneath her top loincloth to cup her bare breast. “Ohh…” she chirred softly.

_ That feels so good,  _ she thought as her paw continued to fondle her breast. Her thighs wrestled against one another, trying desperately to ease the need between her legs.

Her other paw hovered over her loincloth, gently stroking herself over it. “What am I doing?” she asked herself. “I've never done this outside of the privacy of my burrow. But I…” she whined, unable to control the need, “I can't take it.”

Judy lifted her top and desperately lowered her bottom loincloth to her thighs. She brought her other paw down between her thighs, she gasped and moaned at the mere contact of her finger to her clitoris. “Ahn~!”

Judy stroked her finger lower, between the heated folds of her labia, then brought it back up to her clitoris. She removed her paw for a moment and noticed that it was completely soaked in her own juices. “What the? How'd I get this wet from just watching that couple?”

She cupped her head in embarrassment, “What's wrong with me? Maybe I shouldn't be doing this.”

_ “Touch it…” _ she heard a dark inner voice say.

“Huh? Who said…?” Judy had no idea what had happened to her then, but suddenly...she felt her desire increase ten fold. Though feeling desire was normal for her, it had never reached such a peak before. Perhaps it was because she hardly ever had any privacy at home to relieve herself. Or perhaps it was because she had never known how intimate and animalistic sex really was.

What she witnessed and what she felt was so maddening. It felt so primal. So raw. So...savage.

_ “Touch it...touch it... _ **_touch it!_ ** ” the inner voice ordered -- each time sounding more forceful than the last.

Blinded by her lust, Judy obeyed the voice. Her paw returned to her soaked pussy and she felt a shiver run up her spine. That extra touch was all she needed to completely lose all sense of herself and become nothing more than a savage rabbit in heat -- controlled by nothing more but her instincts.

Some distance from her, Nick sniffed the air. He sighed, “Still nothing. I'm starting to wonder if there even is an herbivore village around he--”

It was at that moment, that Nick finally caught the scent of something up ahead. “Wait,” he sniffed again just to be sure. “It's...an herbivore. But…” he sniffed again. “There's something else. Something familiar. Is it one of the guys?” he sniffed once more, “No, it's something else, but what?” 

Nick didn't waste another second and hunkered down to all fours, using his surroundings to sneak up on his prey. 

He moved quickly and swiftly from one place to another, moving closer and closer to the source of the scent. Nick could practically see the scent trail it was becoming so thick the closer he got.  _ There, just behind that tall grass _ , he thought as he saw an enclosed area of tall grass.

Nick crawled over to a nearby tree and stood up behind it, his back resting against it. He slowly peeked behind the tree and saw two tall gray ears with black tips sticking up from the grass. _A rabbit_ , Nick sighed in relief, _Perfect,_ _at least catching a rabbit shouldn't be too hard to catch._

Nick removed his pack and pulled out a net. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves.  _ Okay, I can do this. Remember, it's just an herbivore. They're trophies, nothing more. _

He exhaled, nodded to himself and took his net, he was ready.

Nick lowered himself back down on all fours. He prowled from the tree to down around the tall grass. Now in action, he seemed to suddenly remember the remaining hunting steps as if it were second nature to him. He kept his feet well placed on the ground and his tail still and low.

_ Eyes on the prize _ , he gripped his net tightly, while the final lesson and Alpha's voice echoed in his mind. 

_ “Let your instincts be your guide.” _

Nick swallowed hard, hoping his instincts would indeed take over. He didn't know if he had it in him to capture another animal the way Alpha and the others had. He only hoped however, that his instincts wouldn’t blind him. He feared losing all sense of himself the same way Legoshi had -- namely considering how they both have had similar dreams.

Nick closed his eyes and shook his head in an attempt to forget about that.  _ No, focus! _ He told himself,  _ I can't lose sense of myself! And I can't afford to be merciful. They're just trophies! They're just trophies! They're just troph--! _

“Ahn~!” he heard a feminine moan emanate from behind the tall grass. He had been so lost in his own mind that he hadn't even been paying attention to any of the heavy panting that he had actually been hearing from behind the grass.

_ What the? What's going on back there? _ curious, he moved closer until he could actually see between the tall blades of grass. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he witnessed that his prey was in the middle of touching herself.

Nick was rendered speechless,  _ I-Is that bunny…is she really…? _

“Ah...ah...ah...ahh~” Judy moaned passionately as her finger stroked between her wet folds. 

As shocked as he was, Nick knew he had to move and hunt down his prey like he was supposed to -- particularly now while she was distracted.

But…

He couldn't...he was paralyzed. His eyes were glued onto the gray bunny and her aggressively lustful finger.

“Ahan~!” Judy whined, her cheeks flushed red and her eyes were black with lust. It was clear her passions were rising. “Mmm…” she began rocking her hips back and forth against her fingers. She gripped the grass tightly beneath her. It all felt so good, but the loincloth around her thighs was limiting her so much.

Judy hesitantly removed her fingers from her pussy and finished pulling down her loincloth. She tossed them aside and layed on her back, spreading her legs wide open and unknowingly right in Nick's face behind the grass. 

Judy cupped and fondled her small breast while her other paw busied itself forming circles around her wet clit. “Oh, oh! Ooohnnh!”

Nick's already red fur turned into a new shade of bright red at the obscene, moist, and yet somehow enticing sight before him. The fur of his tail bristled on end with goosebumps as her feminine scent flooded Nick's powerful canine nose. He inhaled it and couldn't help but shiver at the sweet familiar smell of a female in heat.

Nick watched her as she would flap her legs open and shut, relishing in the sensation of her own touch. She pressed hard on her clit, forcing her legs to splay out, and an almost painful moan to exit her mouth.

Nick felt a low guttural growl rumble in his throat when he saw a stream of her feminine juices exit her puckering and hungry bunny pussy. 

“Put it in,” he heard her whisper lustfully. Nick almost felt his heart stop at the request. Did she see him?! Did she know he was there? Watching her?!

Then, without warning, she stuck her finger into the mouth of her sex. “Ooohn~! That feels so good,” her voice trembled. “Yes~! Fuck me...fuck me…” 

“Mmmn…” Nick moaned quietly, while subconsciously gripping the patches of grass around him. He hadn't realized it, but the more he watched her finger herself, the more his stomach’s muscles and his loincloth tightened.

With each thrust of Judy's finger, Nick would subconsciously press his crotch against the ground, wanting to relieve the chafing underneath his loincloth.  _ Don't stop... _ he moaned internally.

His eyes widened in realization over what he just thought.  _ Wait…am I--?! _

Nick glanced down at his crotch and his jaw dropped in horror when he saw that he was in fact, erect.

_ What the hell?! When--How’d that happen?! _

“Ahhnn~!” he heard Judy moan again. She had changed position and was now semi laying on her side and stomach, while her paw continued to mercilessly play with herself between her legs.

Nick felt himself throb at the sight. His physical reaction was enough to cause him to panic, as it was all the evidence he needed to realize that he had gotten turned on by a female rabbit.  _ N _ - _ No, no, no! This can't be happening!  _

Nick quickly but quietly scurried back behind the tree. He pressed his back against the tree in a fright and struggled to lower his loincloth over his prominent bulge.  _ No, no, no! This is something else! I did not just get erect over a… _ His eager penis shot upward once free from the constraints of his loincloth -- slapping against his stomach, standing tall and pointing upwards toward the sky, knot fully swollen, throbbing, and leaking precum.  _ Rabbit… _

Nick grew pale, he couldn't believe what he was seeing…

He was a predator, a fox, a hunter, an animal that was supposed to hunt, kill, and hunger for herbivores like rabbits! So why…

Why was he suddenly feeling so tempted to have sex with a creature that was supposed to be food to him?!

Nick grabbed his head, dragging his ears down in dread.  _ No, this is wrong! This isn't happening! I... I have to get out of here! I have to-- _

Nick started lifting his loincloth so he could leave, but then he suddenly remembered one tiny little detail that he could not ignore.  _ Wait... I can't leave like this! What if I run into one of the others? How am I supposed to explain the heavy bulge at my crotch to them? Oh yeah, I just got horny after watching a bunny masturbate, how was your hunt? _

The young fox groaned quietly.  _ What am I supposed to do?  _

“Aahhnn~” he heard the bunny moan again. She now had her upper body pressed against the ground and her round, plump butt in the air...facing in his direction.

Nick felt his face paralyze, and his penis throb with excitement. “Mnmnm….” Nick whined quietly in his throat, looking away and sinking his claws into the tree.  _ Why? Why is her butt so plump and soft looking and... perfect?  _ Nick slapped himself in the face,  _ No! Stop it Nick! Whatever you’re thinking, stop thinking it! _ He scolded himself.

He looked down at his penis. A thick stream of pre cum ran down his length, knot, and testicles. He felt backed into a corner. He needed to hunt her down but he couldn't, given the circumstances. And if he wanted to leave the area, then he would have to deal with his erection. He couldn't run away and risk the others seeing him this way.

The trouble was, he only knew one way to deal with it quickly. 

Nick's hungry cock throbbed again as if begging him to give it some sort of release. Though hesitant, he reached a paw down to it and wrapped it tightly around his desperate shaft. “Ohh--”

He quickly slapped a paw over his mouth to keep himself from moaning out loud. He looked back at the bunny to see if she had heard him. She didn't, she was still far too distracted satisfying her own desires to notice him.

Nick sighed in relief,  _ Okay remember, I’m not doing this because of her. I'm doing this because I randomly got horny and now I have to get rid of my erection. That's it, nothing else. _

Nick squeezed again at his aching cock. He lubed it up with his own pre cum and slowly began rubbing it, up and down, up and down his length in a steady rhythm. His breathing was shallow and he rolled his eyes back at the sensation.  _ I can't believe I'm this hard. Did that bunny really get me this excited? _

He grunted quietly,  _ No! Stop thinking that! She had nothing to do with this! _

“Ahaannmmnmn~” he heard her moan. Nick looked over his shoulder, past the tree, curious to see what had warranted that almost painful moan. He saw her desperately and rapidly pushing in not one, but two fingers into her vagina. It seemed as though she wanted to reach a greater point of satisfaction, but her fingers just weren't doing the job. “My fingers aren't enough!” she cried, miserably, “I want more! I need more!”

As she humped her fingers, she noticed her basket of carrots and grabbed the biggest and thickest one she could find with a blunt enough tip.

_ A carrot? _ Nick held his breath and his cock in anticipation.

Judy set the carrot on the ground and aligned it to her soaked entrance. Her body flinched violently and she gasped and moaned loudly at how easily the carrot slipped into her. She was beyond excited. A shiver ran up her spine at how good it felt to have that carrot spread her entrance wide open. “Oh! Ohh…Mnmnmm!”

Words couldn't describe how incredible the sensation was. The only thing that could have made it better for her, would've been if it had been attached to a male. But unfortunately with the way things were at the village, this would probably be the closest she would be able to get to a male now.

She panted desperately on it, rocking her hips back and forth, and bouncing on it.

Nick watched her and her round butt cheeks bounce up and down, swallowing the carrot whole into her bunny pussy. He too began panting, his tongue lolled out of his mouth, and his paw stroked his cock with each bounce she gave. He hadn't noticed his actions until he looked down at himself,  _ Fuck! _ he groaned internally, wanting to stop himself but he couldn't. He just kept going and going.  _ Shit! I can't...stop! _

The claws of his paw sunk into the tree and his paw began to move faster and faster, just as Judy began to bounce faster and faster.

Judy then repositioned herself and elevated her butt in the air again. She pushed so far upward that her small puffy tail was practically touching her back. She held the base of the carrot and began fucking herself with it. “Right there! Harder, harder!” she whined and begged of her phantom lover.

Nick watched her every move and almost began to think she was talking to him, so he began thrusting his hips forward with each lust filled stroke of his paw -- imagining that he was behind her. They panted and moaned uncontrollably in a very animalistic and lustful manner as the excitement was starting to become too much for either of them to bear.

“Agh,” Nick quietly grunted as his other paw darted down toward his swollen knot. He bared his teeth and hissed in pleasure, stifling a loud growl. His paw moved faster and faster along his length. He was about to blow!

“Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Hha, Hha!” Judy cried louder and louder, the faster she penetrated herself with the carrot. She wasn't going to last much longer! She stuck it in once, twice, thrice and then...her body jolted in extreme satisfaction! “AAHHHAAAAAAANNNN!!!!”

Right as she orgasmed, Nick gave his knot a tight squeeze and he too orgasmed. He quickly slapped a paw over his mouth to muffle a heavy, near savage growl from escaping his mouth as his now satisfied cock shot a thick jet of white hot semen on top of a large nearby leaf.

Nick's legs trembled and he fell to his knees, muffling his grunts and moans against his paw as he continued to shoot jet after jet after jet of cum. Even he could hardly believe how pent up he had been all this time. He panted, trying to catch his breath, just as Judy tried to do the same.

She released the carrot and it plopped out from her. The satisfied bunny couldn't help but shiver, still feeling so sensitive from the whole experience. 

“What... What came over me just now?” she asked herself as if waking up from a dream. She looked at her soaked fingers. Though she was fully aware of what she had just done, a part of her almost felt as if she was doing it unconsciously. “Why did I just do that?”

Nick watched how his penis slowly shrunk back into its sheath. He sighed in relief that his erection was now gone. He looked back to Judy, watching her in the distance. She sat down, wrapping her arms insecurely around herself, and she had a sad expression on her face.

“Did...did I just do that because of what I saw? Or because of all the terrible things they said about me?” 

Nick had no idea what she was talking about, but seeing her look so sad, made him feel sad.  _ I wonder what's wrong with her? You’d think after all that, she'd be satisfied. But she looks so vulnerable, so fragile, so…beautiful… _

Nick's face blushed red and he felt a fast repetitive beating in his chest the more he stared at her pretty face that was complimented by her soft fur and sparkling amethyst colored eyes...

BA-BUMP, BA-BUMP, BA-BUMP!

_ What?! No! I didn't just think that! I DIDN'T JUST THINK THAT! _ he yelled internally. With his erection now gone, he didn't bother to waste a second. He lifted his loincloth back up and ran away as fast as he could, tripping on an elevated tree root. “Oomph!”

Judy gasped, covering herself. “Who's there?!”

Nick quickly got up and ran away, without a second thought. Judy lowered her top to cover her breasts and grabbed her bottom loincloth and put it back on. She cautiously approached the wall of tall grass. She pushed it open...but saw no one there. Curious, she walked forward, past the tree. “Hello?” 

Judy stepped on the net Nick had left on the ground. She picked it up and observed it. “A hunter’s net?” Her breath trembled in fear and she dropped it. Judy searched around for a predator, but saw nothing save for a bamboo pack with a cage in it and...a strange white stain on a green leaf. 

She had no idea who or what was there, but she didn't want to take any chances so she ran back into the tall grass, grabbed her basket of carrots and ran back towards the village.

Elsewhere, Nick ran and ran, until he felt he was far enough to take a breath. He rested his paws against his knees, panting heavily from exhaustion and panic. “What... What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this strange feeling in my chest? A-Am I...am I becoming attracted to a...bunny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Uh-uh, no chance! No way! I won't say I’m in love!"
> 
> Lol, sorry. Couldn't help myself but to quote the Hercules song. :3
> 
> But yes, our two canine and bunny pairings have finally met! Well okay, Judy hasn't seen Nick yet, but don't worry. The time will come when she does. ;)
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed these chapters! I'll try to get back to this fic as soon as I can, but for now I will be going back to some older fics. I’ll come back to this one after I release those other chapters. Hope to see you guys here soon again :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh dear, what could those predators have in mind for those captured prey animals? 
> 
> Also, is it sad that I always referred to Jack as a hare and I only now realized that male and female hares are referred to as jacks and jills? Or that baby hares are called leverets, not kits.
> 
> Was going to go with The BunnyBurrow Tribe for the prey, but then decided on Deerbrooke (like Deerbrooke County, which Judy mentions to Nick in the film) because of Louis being the leader.
> 
> Also, yeah Beastars! Just binge watched it recently and fell in love with it. It’s seriously basically Zootopia, but darker. 
> 
> Personally, I love both. If you like Beastars more that’s great to hear, but I seriously hate it when people try to make it seem like Zootopia is just trash compared to it. Both works are absolutely wonderful in their own right. And because they are so similar, I altered this story in order to include these characters. So yes, expect them to play a big part in this story! :D


End file.
